


Who Said Yoga Wasn't Sexy?

by SpadesToStars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Natsu, Ballerina Levy, Ballet, Books, But Lily is a cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fairy Tail is a gym?, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gym, Happy is a boy, Levy is abused, Lisanna and Bixlow is a thing, Lots of anime references..., OOC Jet, One Night Stand, Other, Slow Build, Spoilers, Staring, Yoga, cana gets drunk, gray gets sick, house party at Laxus', netflix, nurse juvia, shameless flirting, shopping!, the morning after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesToStars/pseuds/SpadesToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy, a yoga enthusiast, has finally convinced her lazy best friend, Levy, to get off the couch and go to the gym! Juvia who usually runs the yoga classes goes on vacation, leaving Gajeel, the kickboxing instructor, to take over her duties. The muscle head now has to run a yoga class, and a certain blue headed girl catches his eye. In more ways than one. (Slightly graphic flashbacks of an ex-abusive relationship, please read with care)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You know you're going to get fat if you do that everyday." Lucy's voice rang through the apartment she shared with her best friend. After college, her and Levy moved to Magnolia, a city known for its young and bustling streets. Lucy's living style was filled with fresh fruits and working out, the opposite of Levy's which was filled with junk food and Netflix.

"No I wont." Levy replied as she lounged on the couch in an unkempt manner as she ate chips and watched television. "I'm still so much smaller than everyone our age." She added.

"Levy." Lucy walked into view in her new work out clothes. "I'm telling you, the gym isn't that bad!"

"You've already tried to convince me to go." Levy paused the TV. "I don't want to go and that's the last of it."

"Its not as bad as you think!" Lucy sat on the couch next to Levy. "They even have TV's connected to the machines so you're not bored as you work out.

"So you admit working out is boring." Levy said.

"No, but-" Lucy trailed off.

"Luce, I know you want me to be more active but I'm fine." Levy looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with sitting all day. The worst thing is that the toilet, and fridge, are too far away."

"You're so lazy." Lucy laughed.

"Goodbye!" Levy waved as her friend grabbed her yoga mat.

"See you at dinner!" She grabbed her keys with a jingle.

"Wait! Luce?" Levy yelled, hoping to catch her before she went out the door.

"Yeah!" Lucy said, her face brightened up. Maybe I finally convinced her.

"Can you grab me more chips?" Levy asked.

"And for the last few minutes we'll relax in child's pose, concentrate on your breathing." The blue haired instructor said, her voice ringing through the room of yoga enthusiasts. Hard core yoga was one of Lucy's favorite accommodations of the Fairy Gym. Not to mention the personal trainers and staff were rather easy on the eyes. Juvia was her favorite instructor by far, the way she led the class left little to no time to rest- which was the best part of it. Only really passionate yoga participants were in her class, so the size was smaller compared to the gentle yoga classes.

"Hey Juvia! The class was great as always." Lucy smiled as she walked over to the instructor as everyone cleared out of the room.

"Still no sign of that friend of yours." She joked as she drank from her water bottle.

"She thinks that the gym is for body builders and fat people." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Tell her that she'll get fat if she stays on the couch all day."

"I tried, but unfortunately Levy had that body type where she can eat like a pig, be lazy as hell, yet never gains a pound." Lucy sighed. "I wish we were all as lucky as that. She doesn't have to do anything but looks so good."

"You're not too shabby yourself!" Juvia said. "Since you started my class you've grown immensely!"

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"How long have you been a member?" Juvia asked.

"Almost three months." Lucy thought.

"That means you're eligible for a free personal training lesson you know." Juvia smiled.

"Really! I've always been curious but I don't know who I would want." Lucy said. "I don't really know the trainers either. I mostly do my own thing so I'm not sure what they do."

"Well our four most popular trainers are Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus. We call them the 'Elite Four' as a joke. Laxus is more for big guys who want to lift three hundred pounds for hours and sweat like crazy. You wont want him..." She added. "Gray does more endurance, he really knows how to keep someone going." Lucy noticed Juvia blush. "Gajeel is almost as musically as Laxus, a real tough guy, he mostly does kick boxing and hard core things. Natsu is in the middle of Gajeel and Gray. He does tough things like swimming, but he also does endurance training."

"So I guess Natsu sounds like the best trainer for me." Lucy said. "He's more my style."

"Keep this in mind, Gray and Natsu are both the least muscular of the four, but they're still very good trainers. They focus of endurance rather than strength training. You cant go wrong with either of them." Juvia looked at her watch. "I'd love to talk more, but its my lunch break and I only have twenty minutes." Juvia apologized. "Talk to Mirajane at the front desk about the details.

"No problem! I'll see you next week." Lucy waves as she turned to walk down the stairs to the front desk.

"Oh, and try and tell your friend that the gym is full of muscle heads! And super cute guys!" Juvia smiled as she ran out.

"How was yoga today?" Mira asked as she saw Lucy come down the stairs. Mira made a note to learn all the names of the gym goers to make them feel more welcomed.

"It was good, I'm sweating like crazy though." Lucy added. "Juvia told me that I get a free training session and to talk to you about it..." Lucy said, not sure how to ask for a free lesson.

"Oh yes! Its almost been three months hasn't it." Mira smiled. "At the three month mark, you can get something complementary. Usually people just go for a t-shirt, or a mug, or maybe a towel. Sometimes even a special drink from Cana." Mira laughed. "But yes, you can get a free thirty minute personal training session. Would you like to book it now?" Mira asked, typing on the keyboard.

"S-sure." Lucy said faster than she would have liked.

"Do you know who you would like to have as a trainer?" Mira asked. "We have Laxus who's mostly weights. Gajeel who does kickboxing. Gray does mostly swimming and running. And Natsu who does machines and bikes." Mira asked.

"Um..." Lucy was still undeceive.

"I think a girl like you would like Natsu. He's a goofball alright, but a great trainer." Mira smiled.

"Alright, sounds good." Lucy said as Mira gave her a card with the time on it along with two other small cards.

"See you soon!" Mira waved as Lucy ran out.

"Smooth Mira." Cana said behind her.

"Oh hush up and make protein drinks." She said to the barista.

"Yes ma'am." Cana fake saluted.

"I see you haven't moved since I left." Lucy joked as she put her keys in the bowl next to the door.

"I went to the bathroom actually." Levy defended. "How was yoga?" She asked.

"Amazing." Lucy said. "And I got a free training lesson with a personal trainer." Lucy smiled as she sat on the couch.

Levy moved her feet as to make more room on the couch. "That's great." Her eyes still stayed glued to the TV.

"And I got this!" Lucy shoved the small card Mira handed her into her face.

"Ah!" Levy was taken back by the sudden object in her view.

"Two free passes to the gym! C'mon Levy try it once!" Lucy pleaded.

"No way!" Levy said, getting up off the couch to go the the kitchen. "I walk to work everyday, that's enough exercise. If I overdo it I wont be able to move!" She put her bowl that was previously occupied with chips into the sink and began making dinner.

"We'll do it on a Friday. You'll have all weekend to rest." Lucy said.

"That doesn't sound inviting."

"There are cute gym boys." Lucy offered.

"You know I don't want a relationship right now." Levy replied. "Besides, they just put more movies on Netflix so I've got a good week planned."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend. It had been months since her break-up with her boyfriend. Levy going on rebound was more awkward than a baby giraffe trying to walk. She wasn't like other girls, no ice cream, no chocolate, no sappy movies with kissing rain scenes, and no tears. Instead Levy just ignored it and filled her attention with TV as not to think about it until she would cry alone at night. Lucy had seen her best friend go on this 'rebound' three times. She was convinced that every time it got worse.

"Maybe you don't want a relationship, but you could have a fateful encounter like in all those romance books you read." Lucy knew exactly what to say to get her friends attention.

Levy stopped in her place, and looked over her shoulder at Lucy. "How many cute trainers?"

"Four." Lucy said. "But Juvia totally has her eye on Gray. She blushes at the thought of him." Lucy said.

"I suppose if it means I might be able to meet a cute gym boy then I'll try it." Levy finally gave in.

"Yes! You can finally put those sports bras to good use!" Lucy joked.

"What! They're comfortable..." Levy said. "Besides, not like I even need a bra." She gave Lucy a stare.

"Besides, you'll love the yoga instructor! She's so good, you really feel it in your muscles." Lucy smiled, not caring to hide the excitement of her friend joining her at the gym.

"Levy c'mon we'll be late!" Lucy's voice ringed through the apartment.

"I'm coming! I'm coming..." She said as she walked out of her room in what she considered 'work out clothes'. Compared to Lucy Levy looked like a real amateur. Lucy wore gray skin tight yoga pants with pink embellishments that matched her bright pink shirt and sneakers. Of course she had to look perfect to go to the gym. Levy dressed rather plainly. Just a orange tank top, white shorts, and black sneakers she had in the back of her closet. She didn't care to match, mostly because she didn't care enough what the gym people thought because she had already decided that she would never go back.

"Lets go!" Lucy smiled too brightly as Levy grabbed her yoga mat. Although un-active and non-nutritional as ever, Levy used to by a yoga enthusiast in college. She would go to yoga classes in a nearby park and be an unknowing tease to the people behind her. Her flexibility was impressive to say the least.

"What gym do you go to, again?" Levy asked as she buckled her seat belt in the passenger seat of Lucy's car. It was a bright pink Mini Cooper, as if she didnt already have enough pink things.

"I told you! Fairy Gym!" Lucy turned on the radio.

"And its only a yoga class?" Levy asked.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"No weight lifting, or mile running?" Levy asked again.

"Not unless you want to." Lucy giggled.

"Do they have, like, karate here?" The blue headed girl asked.

"Well, they have kick boxing." Lucy offered.

"I don't think that's the same thing." Levy thought.

"Oh well." Lucy parked the car before turning to her friend. "We're here!"

"This is your gym!?" Levy asked, flabbergasted from the sight in front of her. The gym had to be four stories at least. Glass windows showed people of all shapes and sizes running on treadmills and ellipticals. "Its gigantic." She could help her eyes from bugging out at the building.

"There's a pool over there." Lucy pointed to the left side of the building where the windows showed small children splashing about."

"Oh my gosh." Levy said.

"Lets get going!" Lucy practically skipped to the entrance, holding the door open for her friend.

"Thanks." Levy muttered as she was hit by a blast of cool air. "Is it always this cold in here?" She asked.

Lucy laughed. "Trust me, once were done you'll be asking why the heat is on."

"If you say so..." Levy said quietly.

"Lucy!" A high pitched voice said.

"Hi Mira! Look who tagged along!" Lucy smiled at the front desk woman as she pointed to Levy. Levy smiled a bit and gave a little wave.

"You must be Levy!" The white haired woman squealed. Levy could believe a woman like this would be working at a gym. She was prim, and proper, and in pink. Honestly, was pink the national gym color or something?

"Thats me." Levy said rather quietly.

"Oh you'll learn to love this place!" Mira smiled. "You have two free passes and you can use them whenever you see fit." Mira said, typing on the computer. "I just need some information for our records."

"Sure." Levy said.

"Name, age, date of birth, sex, height, and weight." Mira smiled, barraging Levy with questions.

"Ok. Levy McGarnden, at the moment I'm... in my twenties, my birthday is August 16th, I'm female, five feet two inches, and one hundred and eighteen pounds."

"Five feet two inches?" Mira smiled.

"Thats correct." Levy said.

"Whatever you say, hon." Mira winked. "Here's your pass, have a good yoga class!" Mira smiled as she waved them off.

"C'mon!" Lucy smiled, pulling Levy up the stairs.

"So this is a yoga class." Levy said, looking around the room. The room itself was a medium size. It was mainly wood flooring with mirrors covering the walls. Yoga balls and extra mats lines the walls along with some jump ropes and other miscellaneous items. "I haven't been in a formal one before." Levy said to no one in particularly.

"Lucy! Glad you could make it." A voice said from behind.

"Hi Juvia!" Lucy said as she turned to see the instructor walk in. "Look what I brought!" Lucy squealed for the second time that day.

Just how many people did she tell me about? Levy thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you finally!" Juvia extended a hand.

"I'm Levy." Levy said.

"I like your hair." Juvia laughed.

"T-thanks." Levy blushed a bit. It wasn't everyday you met someone with blue hair, much less someone else with blue hair.

"Lets start the class." Juvia smiled, talking her place at the front on the room. "Gather 'round everyone!"

"And finally, a relaxing childs pose." Juvia breathed out as her body curled up. "Just focus on your breath going in and out of you lungs. Feel the life being brought into your body with your breath, and feel all your tension go away as you breathe out."

The tension in Levy's body suddenly lifted, and she felt better almost immediately.

"And that's all for today." Juvia said, lifting her head to look at the class. "Thank you all for joining me and I'll see you next week." She smiled as people began to pack up.

"Thank you for that class!" A green haired woman said. Green hair. Not kidding.

"Any time Bisca!" Juvia smiled.

"Juvia!" Lucy waved her over. "That class was great as usual."

"Thank you, you seem much more energetic today." Juvia giggled.

"That was one of my favorite classes so far." Lucy smiled. "What did you think Levy?" Lucy asked.

"To be honest, I've been going through a kind of rough time. Its been just eating, and working, and sleeping, and it was so draining." Levy sighed. "But this class really gave me something back. I feel energized, and ready to take on anything." Levy smiled. "So, I enjoyed it."

"You were very good for not being active often." Juvia smiled. "Very impressive."

"Thank you." Levy smiled.

"I'll see you both next time?" Juvia asked.

"You bet!" Lucy replied before Levy could open her mouth. "C'mon, I'll make dinner tonight!" Lucy smiled as they walked out of the room.

"Cant someone else do it?" A tall man with broad shoulders and spiky jet black hair was talking to Mira.

"Gajeel you're the only one with a free block!" Mira replied, looking at the computer.

"I'll take on Gray's swimming class!" Gajeel said.

"Youre underqualified!" She said.

"How hard is it to float?" He asked.

"No Gajeel, everyone else has to do something they don't particularly like. Gray has to teach pregnant ladies, Natsu has to teach aerobic dance- on stationary bikes, and Laxus has to reset the weights on every machine every night!" Mira said. "You're the only one who doesn't have an extra duty."

"That doesn't mean I should take on that damn woman's yoga class." He snarled.

"But you do have yoga training!" Mira said.

"It was good for Hockey back in high school." He replied.

"Fine, whatever the reason you have yoga experience and you will be taking on Juvia's classes for two weeks at least." Mira said. "And that's the last of it."

"Why does she get to go on vacation." He gruffed as he leaned against the front desk.

"Next time you go on vacation, I'm sure that Juvia will take over your kickboxing classes." Mira smiled.

"Hmph." He blew his bangs out of his face.

"No way!" A light voice giggled.

"Hello girls!" Mira smiled as the blonde and bluenette walked down the stairs. "Gajeel, these two will be in your class next week!" Mira smiled.

"What Mira?" Lucy asked, not catching what she had said.

"Lucy, Levy, this is Gajeel." Mira said, pointing the the pouting man. "He will be taking on Juvia's classes for a few weeks while she goes away." Mira smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." Lucy extended a hand with a smile which he reluctantly took.

"I'm Levy." Levy said lightly as she reached out her hand. His giant hand took hold of hers, completely immersing it. The callouses on the ball of his hands contrasted the softness of his palm. Levy looked at his eyes, they were red- scary definitely- but captivating nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at her.

"See you later Mira!" Lucy smiled. "C'mon Levy we've got to get going. You've got a night shirt, remember?" She said.

"What? Its Friday that means-" Lucy grabbed hold of Levy's shoulder and pulled her out the front door.

"What in the world was that for!" Levy asked as they slammed the car doors shut. "I don't have work all weekend!"

"You like him!" Lucy squealed.

"Who?" Levy asked.

"Gajeel!" Lucy smiled.

"I barely said two words to him." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Love at first sight!" Lucy laughed.

"It is now, now drive us home." Levy said, reluctant to accept this. He was tall, muscular, huge. He wore all black and had piercings all over his body. He read danger and punk, not to mention grunge and there was no way Levy liked him. She liked the men she read about in books. Someone tall, and cute, and nice, and will bring her flowers and kiss her in the rain. Someone romantic and he was definitely not that.

But how would she know? She just met him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Very nice, I can see a lot of strong poses tonight." Gajeel's voice echoed slightly in the small yoga room. He could feel his face tingle, afraid his forced smile would fall off any minute now. "The class is almost over, we have about ten minutes left so I'm going to challenge you guys." A light murmur of groans rang through the room. This 'beginners yoga' class was just that. Beginners.

Gajeel was a kickboxing instructor, he was made to deal with sweat and tears, not old ladies dragging their saggy husbands to a light yoga class that was a sixty minute childs pose, filled with rainbows smiles. He didnt care if half his class dropped from exhaustion, he was determined to push them until he was satisfied.

"Now lift your left arm above your head and hold a warriors pose." On second thought, he'd never hear the end of it if he caused Juvia's classes to suddenly drop in numbers. Shit, this was tougher than he thought. "You can spend the rest off the class in whatever relaxing pose you'd like." Gajeel's voice said before nearly the whole class dropped down to their favorite pose- childs.  _Lazy asses._

* * *

"No way am I taking over yoga duty!" Laxus shook his protein shake, making a rattling noise. "Besides, didn't Mira say that you owed Juvia one for something?" He asked.

"I honestly think that demon changes the reason I'm stuck with yoga every time I ask." Gajeel groaned as he threw a warm towel over his face.

"Ask Gray?" Laxus suggested.

"Already did." Gajeel sighed. "Twice."

"Maybe Cana can take it over if you hate it that much." Laxus commented. "Shes pretty flexible." He snickered.

"As if. That drunkard would drink the whole class." Gajeel laughed as he picked up the warm towel.

"Oh? Does that mean you actually care about the class enough to save if from her?" Laxus smirked.

"Hell no." Gajeel glared at him. "I wont hear the end of it, so I'm saving my ass."

"Whatever you say, bro." Laxus downed the rest of his strawberry flavored, testosterone educing, smoothie before throwing the cup into the sink. "I have a training session so I'm off." Laxus waved as he exited the room.

Gajeel took a deep breath, remembering the classes he had today. Two kickboxing classes, a personal training session, and another yoga instruction. If that was all, he was going to need more than a protein shake. He threw on a pair of jeans, and grabbed his stuff from his locker.

* * *

"Gajeel?" Mira said before he could make it out of the front door.

"Yo." He said lazily.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get coffee." He answered easily. It wasn't a lie like last time he tried to sneak out to a booty call.

"This isnt a lie like last time?" She asked. "Because you know Cana can whip you up something." She arched an eyebrow.

"Relax Mirajane, I'm just going to a coffee shop in town." He said.

"Okay... Make sure you're back in time for your next class." She said.

"Will do." He waved over his shoulder.

* * *

Gajeel stared at the chalkboard that swayed slightly due to the fan in awe at all the choices he had. The small coffee shop was hot as hell and Gajeel was already regretting his choice of pants. The book shop that next door was cold, but for some reason the coffee shop felt like an over.

"Bisca, hurry up we have customers!" A gruff voice said.

"Coming!" A slim girl squeaked as she rushed behind the counter. Her green hair bobbed on her head as her pony tail swayed form side to side with each step. She wiped her hands off on the black apron she sported as uniform with the coffee shop's logo prominent across her chest.

"Howdy, what can I do for ya?" The woman smiled.

"A large iced coffee with a turbo shot." Gajeel said.

"Rough day?" She joked as she wrote on his cup.

"You don't know the half of it." He joked.

"No, but im sure its better than sweating it out in a coffee shop." She winked. "Can I get a name?" She asked.

"Gajeel." He responded. He wasnt sure if that wink was supposed to be flirty, but she wasnt his type so he just brushed it off.

"It'll be six dollars, and it'll come out in a minute." She said, holding out her hand for the cash. He rummaged around in his wallet for a moment before handing her a ten. She gave him his change and began making his coffee.

Gajeel sat at a table, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. His thoughts were interrupted as his name rang though the coffee shop, signaling that his drink was done. He nodded a thanks to the barista before exiting the shop with a ring of the door.

"I wish I could call in sick." He said to himself when he got back to his car. "I mean I could make myself throw up in the lobby." He put his coffee in the cup holder before thinking about it again. "No, then Mira would just make me work harder when I came back." He turned on the car, dreading going back.

But hell, Juvia would have to owe him one after this.

* * *

"Alright class!" Gajeel couldn't help the smile spread across his face. Kickboxing was his passion, and his advanced class was his pride and joy. He taught some of the veterans since they were in high school, and now they were successful college students who were practically kickboxing masters. "Run through the routine one more time and then that's it!" He said as he watched his class throw kicks and punches in synch. They were perfect, and the routine was flawless.

"Sensei!" A pink haired girl rushed over to Gajeel.

"Whats up?" He gave a genuine smile as one of his star pupils skipped towards him.

"How was I today?" She beamed at him. Melody was only around twelve, but she was as good as anyone else in the room. A real prodigy.

"Amazing, as usual." He replied. "Hows the hair coming?" He asked, knowing last week she declared that she was going to be more girly and try to grow her hair out. He didnt know why she needed to be more girly when she could throw a 200 pound man over her shoulder, but hey, she had guts for trying.

"I hate it already." She sighed as she twirled a strand with her finger. "But boys like it I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You should only do somethin' for you, ya know." Gajeel started packing up his things. "Besides. Who cares what boys think? They have cooties." He joked. He always had a soft spot for the little tom boy.

"Yeah but..."

"Besides, pink hair is much cuter than long hair if you ask me." He said as her mom walked up.

"Gajeel sensei." She smiled a silent thank you for overhearing him give her daughter advise.

"See you next week!" The little girl smiled.

"Sensei! Great work today!" The rest of the class said in unison.

"Great work to you guys too. Hit the showers." He smiled as he left the room, out into the cold gym. He breathed in the familiar smell of gym life. His smile faded as he realized that his night was going to end with the yoga class. As if one a day wasn't enough. Now he had to deal with the hard core yogis who probably knew yoga better than him.

* * *

"Cana, gimme something to get through my next class." Gajeel asked the barista. "Preferably a Cana Special." A Cana Special was basically anything with vodka snuck in. Mira forbade Cana from making them again, and confiscated all her alcohol. After all, it wasn't proper to keep at a gym, but Cana kept some bottles hidden.

"Sure think coach." She smiled. Cana Specials were her special after all, hence the name. He tapped his hand on the counter as he heard the gym doors open and close and he just knew it were his yogis flowing in. He'd let them wait at the door, after all it was anticipating. Right? Who cares, he just wanted to postpone this as long as possible. "Drink up." Cana gave him a green looking drink.

"There's not kale in this, is there?" He asked.

"Its a special." She said, leaning on her hand.

"Bottoms up." He said as he tipped back the drink in one go. He breathed out a breath before slapping his lips together. "There was kale in that." He said.

"I said it was a special, didn't it?" She winked.

"Hmph" He pouted

"What happened to your personal training session?" She prodded.

"Canceled." He replied simply.

"What did you do instead?" She asked.

"Nothing special really." He trailed off.

"Were you watching porn in the break room?" She smirked

"Alright, I have to go teach that class." He said.

"Hey! Invite me to join next time!" She laughed as he turned and walked up the stairs to his yogi filled nightmare.

"Good afternoon class!" He said as he walked up the pathway between yoga mats to his own large one in front. He looked over the class of twenty, but it felt like more as the eyes dug into the new instructor before them. "Everyone here is for the advanced yoga class, if you are not I recommend you leave now." He said. No one moved an inch. "Alright, well I'm Gajeel Redfox for those who don't know, a personal trainer and the kickboxing instructor here at Fairy Gym. I'm in my twenties, and I will be instruction all of Juvia's classes until further notice." He rubbed his head. "Im not going to go easy on you guys. I'm no Juvia." Everyone nodded.  _Hardcore yogis I guess._  "Lets get this started."

Halfway through the class, Gajeel could tell everybody's skill level by how long they held the pose, and, much like popular belief, he did try to push them to the breaking point. Half the class still held on strong, he was impressed to be honest.

 _I bet Juvia goes easy on them._  He could tell some people did yoga outside the gym classes, like a blonde girl in the back of the class. He was sure he had seen that woman at the gym before. She always stood out after all, blonde hair, pink matching work out outfit, white ipod strapped on her arm. She favored the treadmill and went on for hours. She had the stamina of a fucking rabbit.

Who he didn't recognize was the girl holding her balance with her eyes closed next to her. She was shorter by a lot, her gym clothes didn't match, not to mention he had never seen her before. She had bright blue hair, a sign on rebellion that he liked, and bright brown eyes. She was skinny as all hell, flexible too. She didn't look like she regulated the gym, but she could keep up with his ridiculous pace so something was right. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Okay class now were going to try a Scorpion Pose." His voice cut through the silence of the room. "Not many people can so this pose but I think that this class can take it." He said. "Follow my movements." He looked over the class before taking in a deep breathe. His eyes closed and opened as he took in another. He felt his skin crawl and he knew that all eyes were on him.

He knew  _her_ eyes were on him. He slowly started to get into the pose, and watched as the class followed. They were trying, so there was something. As he stood in position, he watched as slowly one by one people sat on their mats, silently giving up. The scorpion pose was basically the most difficult yoga pose to man, so he didn't expect much. He was just testing them. Testing her.

"Those of you who cant keep up, take the last few minutes to rest up in a pose of your choosing." He watches as tree, cat, dog, and warrior poses went up throughout the room.  _At least they have some motivation and don't immediately go into childs pose._

He took himself out of the pose, but noticed there were two pairs of feet in the air in the back.  _Are they really holding the pose? Guess that yogis aren't all talk._ Gajeel watched the clock, waiting for the last second.

"Alright, times up. See you all next week if you come back." He said loudly, before somewhat regretting it. It came off as more of a threat than he would have liked, but too late now. Its not his fault if the class cant handle his personality.


	3. Chapter 3

"So?" Lucy said as soon as the car doors shut.

"So what?" Levy asked.

"You know what!" Lucy didn't even try to hide her smile.

"I really don't." Levy buckled her seat belt.

"You like yoga." Lucy turned on the car. "And you like our new instructor." She smirked.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Levy practically laughed out. "I haven't even talked to him, let alone introduced myself. Why on earth would I like him?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't you like him?" She asked.

"That-" Levy shut her mouth. No sense arguing with Lucy once she made her mind up.

"So, I have my lesson with Natsu tomorrow morning." Lucy changed the subject.

"I thought that wasn't for like a week?" Levy asked.

"Hm, you know." Was all Lucy said.

"So why does that matter? Excited to try out a new outfit or something?" Levy giggled.

"I was actually thinking blue-" Lucy said with a straight face, before smiling and laughing along with Levy.

"I think you need more pink. I mean, pink shoes, pink yoga mat, pink water bottle, iPod, key chain. And the car. But no one can have too much pink, right?" She joked. Lucy was obsessed with the girly color.

"Yeah well the day I don't need more pink is the day you give up reading books." Lucy laughed as they pulled into their driveway. "Besides, what do you really think of Gajeel!" Lucy squealed before Levy shut the car door.

"He's a good yoga instructor, kind of rough around the edges. Not really my type." Levy said."And even if he were-" Levy cut off Lucy. "I'm sure I'm not his type either, so drop it."

"Fine, fine." Lucy took out her phone as she made her way to the kitchen. She took some things out of the fridge as she scrolled through her messages. As nothing seemed to interest her, she continues to make her protein shake before promptly dropping down on the couch. "I need a boyfriend." She sighed.

* * *

"Great class today Natsu-san!" A green haired girl waved.

"Have a nice day guys!" The pink haired trainer smiled as his class filed out of the room. He grabbed his towel and water bottle and headed for the break room.

"Hey hothead." A cool voice in the direction of the fridge said.

"Gray." Natsu greeted back.

"Whats the rest of your day look like?" He asked, his head in the freezer as he searched for something.

"Uh, personal training session with a new girl, then another bike class." He thought. "I think that's it."

"Nice, I have a swim class in five then I'm off if you want to go out for drinks." He took his head out of the freezer, apparently he found what he was looking for.

"We could just get a Cana special." Natsu joked.

"Maybe, oh shit!" He looked at the clock. "More like I have a swim class in one, I gotta bounce." He smiled as he ran out of the brake room, his shirt already gone.

"See ya!" Natsu yelled. Now he had ten minutes all to himself before his training session. He didnt know much about this new girl, just that her name was Lucy. Mira had only high praise for the girl, so he assumed she would be some kind of body builder extraordinaire. Maybe someone like Erza! Actually, he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

"Lucy cmon!" Levy pleaded. "I need the car!" She yelled into the door of her best friends room.

"No you don't!" Lucy yelled from the opposite side of the barrier.

"The sale is going to end! I can get all the Game Of Thrones collection for twenty bucks, and its only today!" She cried. "Please please please please plea-" Lucy's door swung open.

"NO!" She marched to the kitchen, Levy not too far behind. "I need to go to my class, and you'll just have to walk."

"But its two hours away on foot!" Levy added.

"That's not my problem, Lev." Lucy said. "I know that its a super sale, but it'll have to wait. I cant miss this class."

"What if I drive you, and then get my books, then pick you up!" Levy hopefully asked.

"I mean..." Lucy thought about it. "I guess so..." She could never say no to Levy when it came to books.

"Yes!" Levy jumped two feet in the air. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted as her arms and feet flailed about in a dance that could only be described as... Well, Levy's book dance.

"But we have to leave in five minutes, alright?" She said. "Or I'll go without you."

"Yes ma'am!" Levy fake saluted as she scrambled off to gather her things.

"And please get dressed!" Lucy added. "I know the bookstore doesn't care if you show up in pajamas, but have some self respect!" She giggled as she heard Levy ruffle through her drawers.

"Two minutes!" Lucy yelled as she played on her phone."

"Hold on, hold on!" Levy shouted down the hall. There was a moment of silence, then Levy ran down the hallway with one shoe on. She hopped into the other, and grabbed the keys from Lucy's hands. "Okay, lets go." She smiled.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lucy." Mira smiled as the blonde walked in the front entrance.

"Hi Mira." She smiled back.

"Natsu is setting up in room T-A" She said. "Its straight, then to the left. There's four rooms, one for each trainer." Mira said. "Have a good lesson!"

"Thanks Mira." The blonde waved.

Lucy walked around the corner into a rather boring hallway. There were four doors exactly the same color with  _T-A, T-B, T-C,_ and  _T-D_ printed on them.  _Okay, room T-A._ Once she came to it, she noticed that the door was slightly open, so she just pushed on it.

"Hello?" She asked as the door opened slowly.

"Hi!" A perky voice said, giving Lucy a scare.

"Hi." Lucy repeated as the source of the voice was revealed. Her trainer, Natsu, was rather short, not as muscular as Gajeel but was pretty up there and on top of that he had pink hair. He had pink hair.

"Im Natsu." He smiled, and extended out his hand.

"I-I'm Lucy." She cursed herself for stuttering but she was staring at his hair. You would think living with Levy she would be used to colored hair, after all it wasn't weird or anything. But she had never come across a boy with pink hair. And he was... captivating.

"So what do you want to work on today?" He asked.

"Oh, um." She mumbled uncharacteristically. "Well I've never had one of these before so I'm not sure."

"First time eh?" He smiled. "Well there's a first for everything."

"Yeah..." She smiled slightly.

* * *

Levy put the car in park in the parking lot of Fairy Gym. She was twenty minutes early on accident, and figured she would get a fruit drink at the bar inside.

"Hello Mira." Levy said as Mira looked up, almost shocked to see Levy.

"Levy!" She smiled.

"I'm not here to be active or anything." She held out her hand. "Just getting a dink, and waiting for Lucy to get out."

"That's alright, that's alright!" She smiled.

"Alright." Levy said. Mira was always friendly, and Levy wasnt sure if it were her personality or her just wanting more customers.

"Hey Levy." Cana smiled as she leaned on the bar.

"Hi." Levy hipped up on the seat. "Can I get a strawberry kiwi smoothie?" She asked.

"Cana special?" Cana asked.

"Um-" Levy was about to ask

"No, Cana." Mira cut in.

"Alright, one  _normal_ strawberry kiwi smoothie coming up." Cana hummed as she went about in her space, mixing drinks up.

Levy opened her book to the first page, careful not to crease it too early. She started reading the first paragraph before she heard a glass cup being set down next to her, and Cana saying something along the lines of "Enjoy."

She continued to get lost in the magical world of her book before she felt her mouth get dry. She felt for her drink, and pushed it towards her. She wrapped her lips around the straw, and sucked lightly. She was pleasantly surprised at the taste, very sweet yet savory. She sucked her juice happily and read on without a care in the world- so much so that she didn't notice the man sit down next to her.

"Her Cana, gimme a special." The ebony haired man said.

"No!" Mira yelled from the front desk, just feet away. "Gajeel stop asking for those" She marched over to the bar.

"C'mon Mira, don't ruin the fun!" Cana whined.

"No more Cana specials!" Mira said. "Not working hours at least." She sighed.

"Fine fine." Cana said.

"Good." Mira walked back to her desk.

"She never said anything about Cana  _extra_  specials." Cana winked at Gajeel who just laughed in response.

Cana shook up the drink and set it down with a casual 'drink up'.

"Thanks." He smiled as he took a sip. He could defiantly feel the alcohol in it, it was stronger than ever. He drank about until he noticed something about the girl he sat next to. She was totally engrossed in her book. She watched it intently, like a lion hunting prey. Her eyes scanned left to right at speeds unimaginable to him.

She turned the page, as the chapter seemed to have ended, she straighten her back, and cracked her neck with a pop. She let out a sigh of contentment before realizing she still had some drink left. She sucked on it happily, before noticing the presence next to hers. She turned her head slightly, still sucking on her straw.

Her brown orbs met red ones in a heated moment. Her eyes flickered across his face with minimal movements, taking him all in slowly. His black heir fell around his face, it wasn't in his normal pony tail, but she recognized him nonetheless. It was Gajeel from the yoga class.

"Hello." She said, attempting to be polite.

"Hey." He said in a shockingly deep voice. Sure she had heard his voice before but that was different. He was in class, his voice projected on a microphone across the whole room. This was up close and personal.

"My names Levy." She said, kicking her feet lightly, as they didn't come close to the ground.

"Gajeel." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She was different than other chicks. She seemed really cool. At least her hair was. "Were you in one of my classes?" He asked, actually wanting to talk to this strange little lady.

"Advanced yoga?" Levy said almost as a question.

"Must be. I'd remember that hair." He let out a light laugh.

Levy could help but puff out her cheeks. "Well thanks, I guess." She said.

"Its totally rad." He clarified. "I like it." He smirked, and flashed a few pointed teeth.

Levy couldn't help the chills running up her spine. This man was... interesting to say the least. Not to mention he  _liked_ her hair. It wasn't everyday that someone actually appreciated her blue locks.

"So what are you reading?" He asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her gaze. "Game of Thrones." She said.

"I watch that." He said. "Easier than readin' in in my 'pinion." He said. She noticed that his words were less pronounced when he wasn't in class. She guessed he tried to make his voice clearer in class so people could understand it easier.

"I suppose." She said. "I haven't seen it."

"You haven't seen it?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nope." She replied, sipping her drink.

"Do you have Netflix?" He asked.

 _Of course I have Netflix, its my lifeline._ She thought to herself before answering with a nod, yes.

"Okay, order it." He said. "I cant believe you haven't seen it."

"I cant believe you haven't read it." She said.

"Touche."

"Well I'll watch the first episode at least." She giggled. "How about you borrow this book after me?" She asked.

"I dunno shorty." He rubbed his neck, playing off the nickname. "I mean readin' isn't my style."

"Oh? And what it?" She asked. "Lifting weights?" She asked.

"Hmph. Alright, I'll read the first one."

"Levy!" The blonde haired girl waved as she came scampering towards her friend.

"Hey Luce!" Levy smiled, and hopped off her chair. Gajeel knew she was short, but this girl barely came up to his ribs.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." She grabbed her book. "See you around, Gajeel." She waved goodbye to him before leaving the gym.

"You have to tell me everything." Was all Lucy said.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was your training thingy?" Levy asked as she walked to her room to grab a sweater.

"Oh, it was alright..." Lucy said in a cheery voice.

"Only alright?" Levy smirked.

"Want to know what happened?" Lucy asked as Levy happily jumped to the dining room table, sitting down, and becoming for Lucy to take a seat.

* * *

"First time eh?" He smiled. "Well there's a first for everything."

"Yeah..." She smiled slightly, returning the gesture.

"Well, we'll start with the basics and hopefully nothing will be too difficult." He smiled. And oh his smile. It was bright, and full of wonder that Lucy couldn't help but stare.

"So is this always your room?" She asked as he walked over to the stacked supplies in the back.

"Usually." He said as he grabbed two yoga mats. "Sometimes we switch if we need something."

"Its nice." She said, looking around. The floors were hard wood- nothing out of the ordinary there. The walls were covered with mirrors so one could watch their form. There really was nothing different about this room- it was identical to the other three she had looked at. But something about him being in the room, just his presence, made something feel a bit brighter.

"So Mira tells me you're a yogi." Natsu smirked, unrolling two yoga pats parallel to each other.

"I guess." She twiddled her fingers together as she felt oddly nervous.

"You guess?" He laughed to himself. "Okay, well then lets see what you've got."

* * *

"Just a little more!" Lucy panted as sweat fell down her face.

"C'mon we can do it!" Natsu's voice shook.

"Together?" She asked.

"Together, c'mon." He smiled. With one more arch of a vertebrae they were both holding a perfect camel pose- one of the most back bending of all yoga poses. They took in deep breaths and exhaled together, feeling their bodies stretch like play-dough.

"I think we have time for one more if you're up to it." Natsu said as he returned to a sitting position.

"I think I'm almost at my limit." Lucy breathed out as she kicked her feet up into a handstand, before cartwheeling back to a standing position.

"Wow." Natsu said, impressed at her strong body strength while still being so... thin.

"Gymnastics." She smiled. She heaved her chest, trying to maximize oxygen consumption. She didn't know what to expect going into a personal training session, but this was insane. Since the moment they started they had held yoga pose after pose of difficult back bends and arm stretches. She swore her head touched her butt at some point.

"Um." Lucy said. She wasn't quite sure where to go from this point. Did they set up another training session? Was this even a training session, all they did was try to out yoga pose each other. Which wasn't really training... Unless you could training her competitive spirit as training. "Can I see you again?" She asked.

Natsu smiled. "Like what?" He asked.

"Oh! That came out wrong! I meant like-" Lucy made a jumble on hand signs pointing between her and her pink haired crush. "A training... thinggy." She could feel her cheeks betray her as they turned her favorite color.

"A training session?" He giggled, still sitting on his yoga mat. He breathed out as his arms stretched up, and his fingers laced behind his head. "I guess I could squeeze you in." He smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

"Im free whenever..." Lucy offered.

"When do you work?" He asked, more as a curious thought than an actual question.

"Uh, I don't." She said and shrugged a little.

"Oh. I didn't realize-" He sat up. "I'm sorry." He said it kind of odd. Almost like he didn't apologize often from the obvious tension in his shoulders.

"Oh, don't be sorry!" Lucy laughed, brushing it off with another awkward hand flail. "I mean I don't have to work. My father was really wealthy and I don't really have to work because I have way too much money in the first place." She trailed off. "But that doesnt mean I don't like to!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I volunteer instead. It gives me the same satisfaction of having somewhere to go everyday, but I actually make a difference instead of sitting behind a desk all day making a miniscule amount of money compared to what I already have in the bank." She said rather fast, so he couldnt interject.

"Wow." He smiled, but she couldnt see it as she was too busy staring at her feet in shame. Most men were scared away by her money, or her lack of job, or her love of spending. (Only things she needed, but might as well buy the best) "That's awesome!" He smiled.

"A-awesome?" She questioned, taken aback.

"Yeah! I bet you have so much free time to do cool stuff! Like any job you wanted ever! If you could have one job in the world, the salary doesn't matter because you don't need it, what would it be?" His smile resonated into her should, and she felt it warming her.

"I guess all I've ever wanted was a loving family." She blushed a bit, telling an almost complete stranger about her dreams. "To be a mom. Care for kids. Have a husband who loves me. Something complete and whole so I can surround myself with love." She smiled.

"So then do that." He said.

"I cant just 'do that.'" She said.

"Well why not?" He tilted his head.

"I need to fall in love first!" She switched her weight to one hip, cocking it out.

"So money cant buy love." He smirked.

"They say that don't they." She let out a sigh. "Well its true. I have all this money and no one to share it with. I mean Levy. The way her face lights up when I offer to pay the rend so she can spend her paycheck on the newest releases at her favorite bookstore is really priceless." Lucy smiled.

"Well Lucy, you seem like a really cool person." Natsu said. "I decided! We're going to be friends."

"We are?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He smiled, and reached out his hand. "Natsu Dragneel, professional gym trainer."

"I already knew all that." Lucy laughed to herself as she reached out for his hand.

"Well then." He said as he bend down a bit to kiss her hand. "Lets say you and me go out sometime and talk about things we didn't already know?"

Lucy didnt know what to say. She had just met this man, with pink hair nonetheless, and he was suddenly asking her out. "Sure." What could a little fun hurt?

* * *

"And that's it." Lucy said to Levy.

"THATS IT!" Levy looked like she was going to flip a table.

"Yeah-"

"This is just like Louis and Tiffany's budding romance in  _The First Glance_ by Zacod Lawthise..." She looked at Lucy. "When are you two going out?"

"Oh, we didnt talk about it much really."

"Lucy! This is your chance to have a real prince charming!" Levy practically screamed. She was more excited about this relationship than Lucy. Much like how Lucy was more excited about her and Gajeel- not that she liked him or anything- then Levy herself. Besides her and Gajeel were just friends...

"He has pink hair." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"And you have blonde hair, whats new?" Levy asked.

"Colored hair is just so..." Lucy began.

"Just so what?" Levy asked.

"Punk rock?" Lucy questioned herself."

"Im punk rock..." Levy asked with a straight face.

"No but-"

"People color their hair all the time. Remember my old boyfriend with the red hair?" Levy asked.

"Yeah-"

"He was a book worm too- we met at a bookstore- he was charming." Levy said.

"But he wasnt your  _Prince_ charming." Lucy said.

"Thats true. I cant believe he actually picked his nose and ate it at dinner." Levy shuttered at the memory.

"Well I don't even think its a date." Lucy shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Levy leaned across the table.

"I mean he said 'we should hang out' not 'we should go to a park at midnight and have a picnic under the stars while we drink bubbly drinks and share strawberries covered in chocolate'. See?" She said.

"Lucy." Levy placed her hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright? Because you sound LIKE AN IDIOT. He  _kissed_  your  _hand_!" She stressed the words. "That's like romance at its finest!"

"I shouldn't look too much into it." Lucy said. "Besides, Juvia said Natsu was an airhead when it came to romance."

"You talked to her about Natsu before me?" Levy asked.

"No, she mentioned it while talking about Gray. Gray and Natsu are apparently best friends who fight daily. They're constantly at each others throats the way Juvia puts it."

"Gray is the swim guy?" Levy asked.

"Yup." Lucy said.

"And Juvia is the yoga instructor that's actually meant for yoga and not Gajeel who is the kickboxing guy?" Levy clarified.

"Yup." Lucy nodded.

"Oh that reminds me! I have a date!" Levy smiled.

"YOU HAVE A DATE!" Lucy screamed, shocked.

"Yeah, with Netflix." She winked before scampering, avoiding the wooden spoon Lucy threw at her. "Oh no, what should I wear?" She giggled as she flopped onto the sofa. "Want to join me? I'm sure he wont mind a threesome." She said.

"Okay, that's just a little creepy." Lucy said as she went to the kitchen. "I'll make popcorn."

* * *

"Wow." Lucy said as the room went dark as the first episode ended.

"I still think the books are better." Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Levy. How could you not love that?" Lucy asked, the smile wide on her lips.

"Okay." Levy breathed out. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" She jumped up. "I cannot wait to talk to Gajeel about it!" She danced a little in place before realizing what she said.

"You liiiiiiiiike him!" Lucy smirked.

"Do not! We talked once!" Levy said. "How could I like someone after talking to them for maybe ten minutes tops." Levy asked.

"Well how can you not like someone who is willing to read a book at your recommendation?" Lucy asked.

"Well..." Levy asked. "Were just friends. And friend is a strong word at that." Levy marched off to her room, it was almost midnight after all.

"Yeah, yeah. ." Lucy yelled back.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Levy! Do you know what time it is!" Lucy thrust her first finger in the direction of the cat shaped clock on the wall.

"Probably gym time." The little blue headed girl replied as she shoveled popcorn into her mouth.

"Yes gym time!" Lucy smiled, not that Levy could see as her main focus was the TV in front of her. "Get ready!"

"Yeah I think I'm going to skip this one Luce..." Levy said.

"Levy, you're not skipping." Lucy said. "You'll get fat." She threatened trying to get some sort of motivation in the little girls head.

"I can live with that." Levy said.

"I cant." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Why not!" Levy said.

"Because I'd have to roll you around everywhere." Lucy said, picking at her fake fingernails that adorned her soft lotion scented hands.

Levy popped her head over the top of the couch to look at her blonde friend. "Yeah but think of all the Transformer themed jokes." Levy couldn't contain her smile as she got up, and ran down the hallway. "Levy, roll out!" She said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as you go to the gym!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Lucy, did yo do laundry?" Levy asked.

"Not today, why?" She poked her head into Levy's messy room just in time to see Levy thrust herself into her bad, face down.

"Noooooooooooo~" Levy groaned into her bed.

"Did you need me to?" She asked.

"I had all my gym clothes in the laundry and they're sweaty and gross." Levy said. "I cant go _to_  the gym smelling like I just got back  _from_ the gym."

"You can borrow one of my gym outfits." Lucy said all to happily.

"No offense, but pink and blue clash more than you'd ever know." Levy tugged on her hair to emphasize.

"I have other colors in my closet you know." Lucy said, almost offended at the thought of her limited selection.

"Like what? Rose? Peach? Salmon?" Levy giggled.

"I have an old orange outfit that doesn't fit me anymore." Lucy said, "Come to my room." She left before Levy could reply.

Lucy walked into her large closet, and rummaged around. She threw sneakers and spanks around until the fount the right pair. "I have the bottoms here-" She threw them behind her, as she was head first in the deep abyss of fashion she called a closet. "And the top has a sports bra build in, it should fit you, it hasn't fit me in years." Lucy said. "Oh, and orange shoes to match!" Lucy stood up, beaming at the change to play dress-up on Levy.

Levy looked at the outfit. It was almost...  _cute._  But this was strictly for sweating purposes only! But she couldn't resist admiring a little bit. The top was a gray racer back tank with detail borders of an orange geometric shape with a plain orange sports bra build in for convenience The shorts Were had the same geometric shapes as the top, and a gray waistband, trying the outfit together. Not to mention the orange sneakers with gray detailing and laces. "Isn't it a bit... Matchy matchy?" She asked.

"Levy, there's not such thing as too matchy matchy!"

"Said the girl who matches pink with pink,  _with pink._ " She lifted an eyebrow.

"Ha, Ha, Get dressed." Lucy said.

"Right away, cap'in!" Levy fake saluted before bouncing to her room to change.

* * *

"I take it back, I don't want to go." Levy said as she stepped into the air conditioned building.

"Were legitimately already here." Lucy said. "Hi Mira!" She waved.

"Yeah but I regret it, take me home."

"Were not leaving till you be active, c'mon." Lucy said.

"Fine." Levy put her hands on her hips, took a deep breath, bent her knees till she was at the floor, and extended back up before exhaling. "Look, I did a squat. Lets go." She turned.

Lucy caught her by the orange sports bra.

"Let... Me... Go!" Levy squirmed to no avail, Lucy had her, legitimately. "I look ridiculous I shouldn't have come." Levy said, the feeling of her tight gym outfit synching in. She couldn't go out in  _public_ in such a monstrosity.

_I don't know what I was thinking at the house, but this is not acceptable gym ware. Lucy must have cast a spell on me to make my eyes drawn to orange or something... there's no way I can actually go in there and let people see me!_

"You look great, lets get a move on of we'll be late." Lucy said. "We wont get good mat positions!" She bribed. It didn't matter who you were, a good mat position was everything. Not to mention you got closer to the hottie of an instructor and his body.

"I am never leaving the house again..." Levy said.

* * *

"See! Lucy said. "That wasn't so bad!" Her hands rolled up her yoga mat as the class came to an end and people began to file out.

"Whatever you... say..." Levy trained off as something in the corner of the room caught her eye. Anyone looking at her would have thought she was staring at the yoga instructor drinking water, letting the sweat of a post workout make his skin shine in the dim lighting. But this was Levy. And she was staring at a book. More importantly  _her_ book. The book that she let him borrow last week.

 _I should ask if he likes it. No, I don't want to accidentally spoil it. But oh I want to know what he thinks! No levy, no, let him enjoy it for himself._ While Levy was dealing with her inner turmoil, everyone had already filed out of the room. Lucy said something about going to ask Cana a question, and she would wait downstairs, so now it was just her. And Gajeel.

_But then again, if he's confused I could help him understand the underlying plot points..._

"Shorty?" A gruff voice said, snapping Levy out of her trance.

"EH!" She jumped, shaking her head as she came back to reality.

"You alright there?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine. Just lost in thought, you know how late nights are." She wiggled the yoga mat in her hands, rolling it up the rest of the way.

"Oh? What about?" He asked.

"Uh, Game Of Thrones, actually." She smiled a bit at the ground.

"You totally love me." Gajeel said.

"WHA-WHAT?" Levy said, her face turning red almost immediately.

"I said you love it." Gajeel reiterated. "The show, Game Of Thrones, you know on my recommendation?" He almost questioned his words.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Levy said, laughing at her own little mishap.

"Its..." She rocked back and forth on the heels. "good." Good? By good she meant one of the best cinematic features to ever adorn her Netflix recently watched history. But yeah. It was good.

"Is it?" He smiled. Not a nice smile either. One filled with mischief, like when you know a character is going to die and you have the option to spoil it but then again, you don't want that person to hate your guts forever... But hey, smiling made his eyes light up so who was Levy to judge.

"More important, hows the book?" She asked.  _Don't spoil anything Levy. Remember Lucy ignored you for three days when you avoided the end of The Fault In Our Stars. But really that 'plot twist' was so expected it wasn't even a twist._

"Readin' isn't really my thing. Not gonna lie or nothin'." He said. Levy's face visibly fell, and Gajeel noticed.

And there it was. The sentence Levy always cringed at.  _Reading isn't really my thing._ That one sentence had destroyed sentences, relationships, role models, and conversational partners alike. Who doesn't like to read? It stimulates the brain, and entertains the mind all in one.  _Everyone is different,_ Is only an excuse that can be stretched so far.

"But I do really like it." He smiled as her eyes lit up with the familiar fire he noticed.

"Oh! Isn't it wonderful!" She smiled as she explained the differences in the book and show that she noticed, listing off things that he hadn't even noticed. "Oh, I don't want to spoil anything!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. "I should stop talking before something accidentally comes out." She laughed lightly, playing with her fingers.

"That's alright, I like talking to you." Gajeel said.

"Thanks." Levy said. "Um, I should get going." She pointed towards the door.

"See ya next week." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, see ya." Levy smiled as she rushed downstairs. The gym really was beautiful, architecturally wise. The stairs that curved around, giving a view of the weight room, the tennis rooms, basketball court, and a room Levy had never seen before that she just noticed tucked behind the courts.  _I wonder._

* * *

"Oh here comes Levy." Cana interrupted Lucy. "Oh, sorry." She said as Lucy looked at her, clearly telling an important story.

"Shes looking around, but she knows I'm down here so its fine." Lucy said. "Anyways-"

"No, she's going to the track." Cana said, twirling a glass around on the counter as she watched Levy's actions.

"Oh no, you don't think she saw the dance room, do you?" Lucy asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Maybe, whats it matter anyways." Cana said.

"Levy is a dancer." Lucy sighed. "Well, she was a dancer."

"Oh? Did she have a dramatic fallout and is too afraid to strap on those tap shoes.

"Well she did ballet, so tap shoes aren't the problem." She pointed out. "But she was good, like really good." Lucy said. "She was shooting for Broadway- or the dance equivalent of that at least."

Cana nodded. "Dang, sounds talented."

"More than anyone I've ever seen." Lucy said.

"But?" Cana asked.

"But, one of her old boyfriends said she would never amount to anything as a dancer and she should just give up on it."

"And she did?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no." Lucy laughed. "She slapped him in the middle of the restaurant and got a cab homed where I wrapped her hand. It was purple for days, I can only imagine how great the slap was." Lucy clenched her fist for her friend.

"So?" Cana asked, looking for the gossip.

"So she still went on taking lessons, and practicing like crazy, and working out like four times a week." Lucy went off track. "She was crazily strong. Dancers are insane. But anyways," she moved back to the story. "She practiced her heart out, got the audition for this really fancy ballet and right before her turn, the girl in front of her puked." Lucy said.

"On Levy?" Cana asked.

"No, that's gross. Nothing like that."

"Well get on with it!" Cana practically screamed.

"So they had to clean it up, but more important that meant Levy was next." Lucy went on. "She watched everyone before her, and nailed her audition. She practiced the hell out of it, so what do you expect."

"I expect a good ending to this story." Cana said, leaning forward on the bar in attempt to get the story.

"So everyone went, and was in the waiting room for the results. Levy was freaking out, mentally judging her kicks, and prances, and toe pointing and dancer stuff, you know? So they finally put up the list and she didn't make it."

"So then she gave up?" Cana asked.

"No, not yet." Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Cana groaned. "Get on with it, you're more of a tease than Laxus." She cried out.

"Okay, okay. That just made her want to practice harder, so she overdid it. She didn't sleep as much, she would work out, dance, ice, eat, sleep barely, and repeat. Not to mention balance college on top of that. One day during practice she fainted, and they rushed her to the hospital."

"She didn't die, did she?" Cana asked.

"Uh... No." Lucy said. "Turns out she failed due to malnutrition, stress caused by over work, and sleep deprivation."

"Oh my." Mira chimed in.

"Mira?" Lucy asked. " You were listening?"

"Go on!" Cana and Mira said in unison, waiting for the end of the story.

"Okay, okay no need to yell." Lucy said. "On top of that she had twisted her ankle, something not so easy to have if you're living a busy life style. Levy had to stop working out, meaning her morning and afternoon runs, she couldn't get up as much, and practically lumped around. And her boyfriend at the time didn't help as he also lumped around with her."

"Yeah?" Cana edged on.

"So she lost her spark." Lucy said. "Then when she went to get it back, something wasnt there. She couldn't remember why she danced, and something traumatic happened because she refused to even tell me. And she tells me everything."

"Maybe she just doesn't like it anymore?" Mira suggested.

"No, she loves it. Dancing makes her smile like nothing else." Lucy said. "But when she watches someone dance, she just has this look of pain on her face. Its heartbreaking to look at." Lucy said.

"Maybe the ankle sprain was too much mentally?" Cana asked.

"If people yelled at her that she would never make it as a dancer, and she still prevailed, I doubt one ankle sprain would change her mind. Something definitely happened." Lucy said.

"Well you shouldn't let her torture herself by staring at the dance class." Mira said.

"Plus its eight. Its a ballet class." Cana said.

* * *

Levy raced down the stairs, and walked around the track that led behind the court. She took in a breath as she rounded the corner, having a feeling it would be taken away momentarily.

And it was.

Levy found a large room with glass windows where onlookers could view the flawless ballerinas twirl and leap through the air with such grace a swan would be jealous. It was a dance class, one of Levy's favorite past times.

"Levy?" Lucy asked from behind her friend.

"Uh, yeah?" Levy responded, wiping her nose before turning to face Lucy with a fake smile.

"Read to leave?" She asked lightly.

"Sure, sure." She continued the fake smile.

"Alright..." Lucy said. She was afraid Levy would discover the dance room, afraid of that look in her eye.

* * *

"Goodnight girls." Mira smiled from the counter.

"See ya Mira." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy!" A voice called. "Wait!"

"Huh?" Lucy turned to see her pink haired trainer running towards her. "Oh here are the keys Lev, go start the car."

"Sure." She nodded before walking out.

"Hi Natsu, whats up?" She said as he stopped in front of her.

"Sorry, I was in a training session." He took a moment to catch his breath. "I had to catch you before you left." He stood up straight again, and looked her in the eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She giggled.

"Yeah, this weekend there's going to be a lantern festival in town, and wanted to know if you'd like to check it out with me." He smiled.

"Whats the lantern festival?" She asked.

"Exactly." He said. "Its this little festival where people gather and there's little games at booths, tons of food, and most important they let lanterns loose at ten!" He seemed rather excited about it.

"Sounds neat." Lucy said.

"So you'd want to go?" He asked again.

"I'd love to." She laughed at his actions.

"So this weekend then?" He smiled that smile that melted hearts. Or at least Lucy's.

"Sure." Lucy said. "This weekend."

"Awesome. See ya then." He waved as he walked away.

 _Did I really just get a date?_ The yellow headed girl couldn't help but think to herself.  _And with him?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Lev, want some lunch?" Lucy asked, her head halfway into the fridge. Although it was three in the afternoon, Levy wasn't much of a morning person, so it was more like a breakfast for her.

"Hmm.." Lecy said, staring at her laptop screen.

"Levy?" Lucy looked over to her friend who was thoroughly submerged into her computer.

"Hmm." She mumbled.

"Levy." Lucy repeated louder.

"Yeah." She continued to stare at her screen.

"Lev..." Lucy said again.

"Cool." She clicked some buttons, typed some things, and continued.

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed in her ear.

"What! What..." Levy looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Do you want some lunch?" She asked.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Something that's nutritional-" Lucy grabbed the bag of Cheetos nestled between Levy and the couch. "And not Cheetos."

"They're a main food group!" Levy grabbed for the bag, but Lucy took it away before she could grab it.

"Sandwich..." Lucy said. "Tuna sandwich"

"Okay." Levy said as she got up. "I'm going to grab my charger, and check my email. Be right back." She walked towards her room.

"I think that you're the only person on Earth that still uses email..."

"Not true! I get  _icanhascheezburger_ cat pictures." Levy yelled.

"Mhmm..." Lucy said as she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Levy plugged her laptop into the charger before plopping back down on her bed. She tapped a few buttons on her screen, before bring up her email.

"Lets see..." Levy said talking to herself. "Junk, junk, bills, junk, email from mom, junk, junk, Netflix, junk." Levy sighed to herself. Nothing good today. Levy was about to sign out before something caught her eye. "Wait a second..." She enlarged it. "No way..." Her hand subconsciously was brought her her mouth as the breathed lightly, her heart stopping. "No." She deleted the email, logged off and shut her laptop. "Never again." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Levy! Sandwich is done!" Lucy screamed from the kitchen.

"Kay!" She said back, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat, slapped her cheeks, and skipped to the kitchen, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice anything off about her.

"Here you go, one tuna sammy with a side of Cheetos, and a pickle." Lucy said, knowing her best friends favorite lunch meal.

"Yes!" Levy smiled as she climbed up on the tall chair. "I love you Luce!" She said as the sanwhich melted in her mouth. "You're the best friend I've ever had..."

"Its just a sandwich-" Lucy laughed, "But you're right, I'm the best." She said as Levy devoured the sandwich. "But I have to get ready for my date tonight!" She squealed, wiping off her hands on a dish towel.

"Go with light pink." Levy said before Lucy could ask her advise on outfit choices.

"Okay." She said before skipping down the hallway, leaving Levy to enjoy her Cheetos in peace. Levy listened to Lucy rush around her room, jump (Probably to pull up some tights) and scramble clothes hangers in her closet, while she washed her plate in the sink.

"How about this?" Lucy asked, coming down the hallway. She was in a light pink baby doll dress, with while tights, and gold flats.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked.

"A lantern festival." Lucy said,

"Hmm..." Levy thought to herself. "No dress, it could get messy, or maybe blown up by the wind."

"That only happens on Netflix." Lucy joked.

"That's what I thought too, but my high school graduation day begs to differ." Levy crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg.

"Oh, that was rough." Lucy remembered Levy's dress flew up during her valedictorian speech at their graduation.

"More like mortifying." Levy held up a finger, correcting.

"Shorts and a shirt it is." Lucy said.

"Or you could just-" Levy grabbed a pair of yellow shorts from Lucy's closet. "This. See you can wear the babydoll as a dress, but have the shorts there. Tights are optional, but highly recommended. Then the cold flats and purse accent nicely. Its more playful chic."

"Is What Not To Wear back on Netflix?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Project Runway was on TV yesterday. Marathoned the whole season." Levy said as a matter of factually.

"Of course you did." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Hows that gym membership going again?"

"Oh, look at the time." Levy looked at her wrist which was clearly watch-less. "Time to get ready!" Levy ran out of Lucy's room, giving her privacy.

* * *

"Okay Lev! I'm off!" Lucy said as she smeared on some of her favorite lip gloss. "Are you all set?" She asked.

Her response was a muttered "have fun" and a waving of the hand from behind the couch.

"Wish me luck!" She said, rather rhetorically as she didn't expect a response, before rushing out the door.

Driving to the date was nervous, and fun at the same time. The thought of turning around and pretending something came up came across Lucy's mind more than once.  _I never get this nervous..._ Before she could make up her mind, she found herself parking.  _Oh god I'm here._ She realized as she looked out her car window.

There was a large green colored pond, with a light brown dirt dose surrounding it in ts entirety. There were striped colorful booths with games and snacks everywhere, and a small wood-chipped picnic eating area by a green and yellow jungle gym for kids.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy opened her car door. She shut it quickly, silencing the insistent beeping.  _Ive been on tons of dates before, this is just another one, just another festival._ Lucy put her pink Iphone in her purse as she walked on the dirt road that lead from the parking area to the festival.

Calming her beating heart, she looked around. It wasn't that hard to spot a pink head, yet Lucy was having some trouble.  _How many people have pink hair?_ She asked herself.  _More importantly, everyone here is a brunette, or blonde or something._ While colorful hair was a fad that Lucy clearly didnt understand- even thought Levy had explained it thousands of times- it was just as popular as normal colored hair. Although the colors really were more popular with the younger crowd, that was for sure.

"Luce!" A voice said as a hand was laid on Lucy's shoulder.

"EEP!" Lucy visibly tensed as she felt someone touch her. Wait, that voice. "Natsu?" She questioned as she whirled around.

BOOM.

There goes all chances of calming her heart. Lucy's heart raced faster and faster as her eyes danced up and down his slim yet muscular frame. He looked... hot. Like something out of a TV series, the perfection was unreal.  _Who knew he was so... so... so fashionable?!_ Lucy couldn't help but wonder. He wore simple bulky black sneakers, like any other male would, black cargo shorts with a few chains hanging out, perhaps for a wallet of some sort, a black muscle shirt with a pink plaid hung on his arms loosely, and a black flat-billed baseball hat. The hat was backwards, causing his little bangs to poke through the snap-back clasps.

They were normal clothes... yet... It was enough to make Lucy's heart pitter-patter.

"Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, accepting his use of her nickname. It was weird to hear anyone other than Lucy or Mira use it...

"Lets go!" He smiled and held out his arm, which Lucy wrapped her own around. "So I come her all the time, usually with my friend Lisanna, or Happy."

"You have a friend named Happy?" Lucy asked, giggling a little bit.

"Yeah, he's great." Natsu smiled. "Hes about seven, this tall-" Natsu held his hand just above his waist. "-and has bright blue hair."

"Hes seven and has blue hair?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, he wanted to match the COOLEST PERSON HE KNEW!" He grinned widely as he pointed to his own hair.

"Your hair is pink! Not blue!" By now Lucy's 'girly' giggle, the one all girls play off as their real laugh to impress a guy or make him think that they're cute, turned into a full blown laugh as she clutched her stomach before whipping away a tear. He broke her shell so easily, yet they were together less than five minutes.

"Yeah well he looks up to me, ya know?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he turned away, unsuccessfully hiding a blush.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy said. "Lets go play games!" She smiled as she tugged on his arm.

* * *

"Here you are sir!" A man with a hat said as he handed Natsu a pink teddy bear.

"They always give me the pink stuff." Natsu sighed. "Its the hair, isn't it?" He asked.

"That, and pink is a  _great_ color." Lucy said as she chewed on some popcorn.

"Well if you like it so much, here." He said as he thrust the teddy bear towards her. "I don't need another teddy bear, I mean I already have this one at home." He winked.

"Well thanks." She said. "Here, you can have the rest of this." She offered her popcorn.

"Awesome!" He smiled as the lights flashed.

"Whats that?" She asked, looking around for the reason.

"Oh! They're going to start lighting off the lanterns! C'mon lets get a cook seat!" He grabbed her arm before she could process his words.

"Woah!" She said as they started running down the slope to the green pond.

"If we sit here, we can watch the lanterns and their reflection is perfect!" He smiled as he ushered her to sit next to him under a big tree.

"Listen Natsu, thanks for inviting me out tonight." Lucy said, making small talk. "I really had a fun time tonight."

"No problem Luce!" Natsu smiled. "And maybe next time you can meet my son!"

That was it.

The deal breaker.

Lucy could practically feel the arrow strike her heart as the lump in her throat returned.

He was married.

He had a child.

This wasn't a date, he wasn't even interested in her.

This was just a trainer, client relationship after all. What did she expect?

"Oh, totally!" Lucy smiled, talking through the lump in her throat that threatened tears.

"Oh, its starting!" He smiled as he leaned forward.

 _Of course someone like this would have been snatched up you know that. Stupid! But in his twenties, that was pretty early. If I had him I would snatch him, so I cant blame her. I bet she's wonderful._ Lucy sighed out loud.

"Its beautiful isn't it!" Natsu beamed into the sky.

"Yeah..." She said, not caring to actually look up at the lanterns. She'd seen millions of lanterns before, after all they have a lantern festival every year. Although she never actually went to the festival, but she could see the lanterns from her house. Not to mention they land everywhere.

Lucy was taken out of her own thoughts as people clapped and whistled.

"That was awesome!" Natsu smiled at the sky. "We have to come back next year!" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, maybe!" Lucy smiled through her teeth. "Anyways Natsu, its getting really late I should go." She shrugged.

"Oh, you don't want to stay for a little longer? There's a raffle and more games..." He trailed off as Lucy shook her head.

"No, I've really got to go." Lucy smiled lightly. "I'll see you at the gm, alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you." He smiled that smiled that once filled her heart with love, now pained it to see.

* * *

"AUUUUUGH!" Lucy sighed loudly as she slammed the front door. "That was a disaster." She said as she threw her keys into a bowl by the door. "Levy?" She asked.

The living room was dark, yet illuminated by the paused Netflix home screen. The red cast eerie shadows over the couch, which to no surprise, housed a sleeping Levy. "Of course you fell asleep watching." She looked at Levy, she lay on her back, her mouth open as drool hung out, her hand on the TV remote, while the other hung off the side. "You even had your laptop on." Lucy sighed, she felt like a mother. She picked up Levy's Macbook off her lap, closing the tumblr tab before going to shut it.

Before something caught her eye.

"One new email." She said to herself. "This is from-" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the name.


	7. Chapter 7

"One new email." She said to herself. "This is from-" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the name.  _The Magnolia Ballet Company?_ Lucy took Levy's sticker covered laptop to the kitchen table.  _Why would they be contacting Levy?_ She moved the mouse around and clicked 'open'.

"Dear Levy McGarden..." Lucy read aloud. "We are pleased to inform you that... yada yada... we would appreciate your acceptance to this offer." Lucy talked quietly. "WAIT." Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, and shot her eyes at Levy.  _Please don't wake up..._  She watched Levy stir a little before rolling over.  _Phew..._ She looked back to the laptop.  _What is this 'acceptance' about..._

"Dear Levy McGarden, We are pleased to inform you that the Magnolia Ballet Company has accepted your audition for the Christmas production this upcoming winter."  _Its summer... Is this email old?_ Lucy checked the date.  _It says emailed yesterday..._ "We would appreciate your acceptance to this offer by no later than June 10th. Thank you, MBC."

 _June 10th..._ Lucy looked at the clock. "LEVY!" She screamed in a whisper.  _Its June 9th at eleven at night, why haven't you said anything to them! MUST I DO EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE._ Lucy puffed her cheeks out as she quickly typed out a message and sent it.  _There._

* * *

"Good Morning!" Lucy smiled from the kitchen as her little blue haired friend sat up on the couch.

"Hi..." Levy said.

"What are you hungry for?" Lucy asked. "I'll make you anything!"

"Netflix?" Levy smirked.

"Like real food!" Lucy said.

"Doesn't matter. Just tea is fine." Levy stood up and groggily walked down the hallway to the bathroom. "But im showering first, I smell like sleep and season two of Game Of Thrones..."

"Isn't that your natural scent?" Lucy joked.

"Ha, Ha." Levy glared. She really wasn't a morning person after she slept on the couch.

Lucy just smiled as she went about making pancakes.  _Levy is finally going to get back into being a ballerina..._ She couldn't believe it when she woke up. Levy was actually invited to the Magnolia Ballet Company, one of the most elite companies in all of Fiore.  _This will surely give her good reason to get off her butt and go to the gym and get back to being Levy._ She heard the shower stop. "Perfect!" She said to herself as she put the pancakes down on the plate, next to a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of blueberries.

"Levy, breakfast!" Lucy yelled.

"YUP!" She screamed from the bathroom. Lucy heard the bathroom door open, and wet feet patter across the cold wood floors to Levy's room.

Lucy sat in her chair, and waited for Levy to come eat.

"One sec!" Levy yelled as she ran down the hallway, trying to walk and put her hair into a ponytail at the same time.

"No rush." Lucy sipped at her tea that she had drank with her breakfast- which was over an hour ago.

"Ah, thanks." Levy hopped into her chair, her ponytail swaying with her. "Looks good!" She smiled as she took a sip of orange juice.

"So you got an email from the ballet company?" Lucy jumped right in.

"Yeah but I didn't read it yet." Levy said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked. "Any reason?"

"Because I wasn't going to accept it." Levy said. "I know they want to recruit me, but I cant dance again."

"Whoops..." Lucy played with her fingers as she looked away, unable to look Levy in the eye.

"Luce...?"

"So when I came home yesterday you were kinda sleeping..." Lucy started.

"Yeah..." Levy followed.

"And tumblr was open." Lucy went on.

"YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING RIGHT?" Levy asked, eyes wide.

"No, I think I would be scarred." Lucy waved her hand. Levy's tumblr was a no go zone in her opinion.

"Oh good." Levy sighed.

"So I closed tumblr, and your email was open-"

"YOU DIDNT READ THOSE, DID YOU." Levy asked, although she already knew the answer. How else would Lucy have known the MBC had emailed her?

"Well..."

"Luuuuuuuuuuce~" Levy moaned.

"I couldn't help it!" Lucy said. "It was from the MBC and..."

"So you read it. What's it say anyways? They've been sending me multiple emails a day and I've just been deleting them." She plopped some blueberries in her mouth.

"It said you were accepted into their winter show." Lucy smiled.

"Ha! Probably because their star, Angel, has been out sick for a month." Levy said. "Its in all the newspapers."

"Yeah so they wanted you to reply by today." Lucy said.

"Well good thing I didn't." Levy said.

"You didn't... But I did." Lucy braced herself for impact.

"LUCY!" Levy's eyes widened in shock. "YOU DIDNT!" Her mouth opened.

"You weren't going to!" Lucy said.

"THAT DOESNT MEAN I WANTED YOU TO!" Levy screamed, pulling on her hair.

"I know your upset, but-"

"UPSET? LUCY, UPSET DOESNT EVEN COVER IT." Lucy could see tears bordering the bottoms of Levy's eyes.

"Listen Lev." Lucy tried to keep her voice calm and comforting. "You haven't been you since you quit ballet. The spark in your eyes is gone, your motivation is lacking, and your life has lost purpose."

"Gee, thanks Luce." Levy rolled her eyes.

"I think you should accept the job. Go to the gym more. Get back in shape, attend practices, watch Netflix less, be more you." Lucy said.

"I'll think about it." Levy said.

"I just want you to be happy again." Lucy said.

"I know but im just not sure about ballet anymore." Levy stood up. "Im not hungry anymore, thanks."

"Yeah..." Levy whispered.

* * *

"What should I do mom?" Levy whimpered into the phone. Besides Lucy, levy was definitely closest to her mother. After her dad passed away, she had spent more time with her mom and they grew close.

"Listen Levy." Her mom spoke softly. "I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to do."

"Have you been watching Disney movies again?" Levy sniffed, laughing a bit.

"Thats not the point." She didnt deny it. "You grew up dancing, it was your dream to be on Broadway when you were older. Remember I took you to see the Lion King?" She asked.

"Of course I do. It was a masterpiece." She whipped tears away from her eyes with the top of her index finger.

"See, you wanted to be up there inspiring others. Dont you get satisfaction from inspiring others like you were inspired yourself?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can do it again..." Levy said.

"Levy McGarden, you listen to me." Her moms tone of voice changed serious.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are a McGarden."

"I am."

"And McGardens don't doubt themselves."

"Well this little McGarden isnt feeling too confident today."

"Ah, not today. But maybe tomorrow. And maybe the day after that."

"Yeah?" Levy smiled.

"Yes." Her mom said. "Say hi to Lucy for me, ive got to run Levy."

"Okay mom. See ya." She said.

"Levy, I love you."

"I love you more!" Levy giggled.

"I love you most."

"Bye mom." She hung up the phone, placing in on her bed. Taking in a deep breathe, Levy slapped both her cheeks as hard as she could. "Okay Levy, get your act together." She walked over to her mirror. "You are a dancer." She pointed to herself. "Dancers dance." She stood up straight. "And what are you doing?" She asked herself. "Not dancing!" She held up a finger in discovery. "So from here on, were going to dance again, and nothing will hold us back. You hear that, body? Prepare for activity." She smiled into the mirror.

"Lucy!" She yelled out her door.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied.

"Were going to the gym tonight!" She said.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled from the other side of the door. Unknown to Levy, she heard the whole thing. And she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Good afternoon girls!" Mira smiled as Levy and Lucy walked through the door.

"Hey Mira, can I talk to you for a minute?" Levy asked.

"I'll go ahead and save us spots." Lucy said before going up the stairs.

"Whats up Levy? Boy troubles?" Mira asked.

"Um.. No. Not for me at least, but between you and me- Lucy and Naaaaaatsu..." She raised an eyebrow. "But that's none of my business. Anyways, I decided to get back into dancing and wanted to know about the dance classes here."

"Okay well how skilled are you?" Mira asked.

"Got scouted for the Magnolia Ballet Company yesterday." Levy said.

"You- Oh my gosh Levy!" Mira smiled. "Well the classes here wont help a  _professional_  in the slightest." Mira winked. "But we can set you up with a personal trainer if you'd like."

"Is there a ballet regiment or something?" Levy asked.

"No, but they can calculate your weight and height and figure out a good plan to help you." Mira said.

"There's Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray."

"I think I'd like to try Gray. Swimming is good for loosening muscles, and working out your whole body." Levy said.

"Not Gajeel?" Mira asked.

"I don't kick box..." Levy said.

"Okay, I'll put you down for Gray." Mira said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Levy smiled.

"Have a good class!" Mira waves as Levy ran up the stairs.

"Shes a professional dancer..." Cana said from the bar.

"Who knew." Mira said. "Lucy said she was good but..."

"Not that good." Cana laughed.

* * *

"Okay class, settle down." The tall muscular instructor walked in. "My name is Gajeel Redfox, I'll be instructing today... You guys all know the spiel by now." He gave up. "Lets get a move on." He sighed.

He instructed the class through basic stretches before moving onto stretchier poses that would get the class moving.

"He looks grumpy." Lucy whispered to Levy.

"So?" Levy asked as they stretched their arms out in a warrior stance.

"So cheer him up." She bumped elbows with her.

"I'm not exactly miss sunshine and rainbows over here." She glared at Lucy.

"And  _I_ am?" She raised an eyebrow. All her pink clothes were in the wash so she had to opt for a yellow outfit.

"Pretty much." Levy said as they exhaled back into the tree pose.

"I'm not even wearing pink today." Lucy pouted.

"Yellow is just as equally bright." Levy smirked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Thats it for today class!" Gajeel said as he stood up straight, grabbing his waterbottle.

"Go talk to him." Lucy immediately looked at Levy.

"No." She said.

"Yes."

"Luce."

"Lev."

"Stop it."

"Go talk."

"Leave it alone, were just friends."

"You and me are just friends." Lucy argued. "You and him are perfect."

"Lucy, ive talked to him like what? Twice?" she asked.

"So, its love at first sight!"

"First time I saw him..." Levy smacked her forehead. "Luuuuuuuce~"

"Go talk!" She smiled.

"If I do will you let it go?" Levy rubbed her head.

"Maybe..."

"Thats!"

"Oh, here he comes."

"WHAT?" She spun around, but her scream made everyone look at her. "You..." She whispered.

"You alright there, shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Not only had Lucy gotten them to start talking, but she also stalled enough for most of the class to clear out. Like always. Because Lucy was some sort of wizard when it came to these things...

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled.

"So whats up?" He asked.

"You know... The usual." She trailed off, feeling shy.

"Yoga class?" He laughed.

"Yeah..." She could feel the awkward silence.

"So hows Game Of Thrones?" He asked.

"Um, just finished the second season." She fixed her hair behind her ear."

"Prefect timing." He smiled.

"Huh?"

"There's a screening of the third season tomorrow night at the theater." He smirked. "Want to come along?" He asked.

"Oh! Um... tomorrow..." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Listen if its too short notice..." He started

"No!" She replied all too quickly... " I mean, I'd love to go. Thank you."

"Great." He smirked, his red eyes shining. "So where do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." She waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh but then its not a date." He said.

"D-date!" Levy squeaked.

"Calm down shrimp, I'm only joking. Its a big group of people so don't get any ideas." He joked.

"Ideas! Like what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I can be kinda-" he stretched his arms over his head, causing his biceps to flex and his abs to peek out of the bottom of his tank. "-irresistible."

"Ha! Oh please." Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh? Do you disagree?" He smirked.

"Very much so." She said. "Until you can do something utterly impressive you're just like any other jock out there." She played. He was rather fun to mess with in Levy's opinion.

"Well you havent seen anything yet, don't you worry." He winked. "I'm off to my next client, see you tomorrow." He waved.

"Wait! Where are we meeting!"

"Just look for me." He turned back to her. "I'm sure it wont be too hard for you." He laughed as he exited.

Levy blinked a few times and processed what had just happened. "Oh my god! Levy what was that." She said to herself. "I cant believe I just accepted an offer to go out... More importantly with a guy I don't know, and his friends... THEY COULD BE RAPISTS."

"Levy, are you coming?" Lucy poked her head back into the room.

"I.. uh..." Levy turned to her friend. "I think I just made a date..."

Lucy's face turned from bored to excited in less than seconds. "LEVY!" She squeaked and ran to her friend before trapping her into a bear hug. "What are you going to wear! Where are you going! What are you going to do! Oh tell me all the details!"

"Um... I'm not really sure myself." She said.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

Lucy thought for a second. "Okay." She said.

"Okay?" Levy asked.

"LETS GO SHOPPING."


	8. Chapter 8

"Auuuuuugh!" Levy moaned. "I hate shopping."

"It'll be fun, c'mon we can go to the mall, we can get those pretzels you like! It'll so super fun!" Lucy didn't even bother containing her smile. Shopping always made her happy, even if is was for something as simple as a new bath loofah.

"Even if I wanted to..." Levy crossed her arms. "I don't get paid till next week anyways, and you already covered rent so I could get that Game Of Thrones set the other week..."

"Oh that's alright, I'll pay for it." Lucy waved her hand.

"No way!" Levy said. "Luce, I know you're my best friend, who just happens to be loaded, but there's no way I can let you do that for me."

"Oh c'mon. Its really nothing." Lucy said.

"A new outfit?" Levy said. "That's shoes, a top and bottom-"

"Or a dress." Lucy added.

"No dress." Levy corrected. "And probably a necklace or jewelry item."

"Yeah so what!" Lucy said. "I want you to have a good time! Get out there! Go make friends, maybe do some ballet twirls down the street." Lucy smiled.

"Luce, that's like fifty bucks for one night." Levy said weakly. "That's a little much."

"HA!" Lucy laughed. "You think it'll cost fifty bucks?"

"Yeah, probably more like thirty..." Levy trailed off. She didn't want to be greedy or anything.

"It'll probably be like at least 200$." Lucy said.

"TWO HUNDRED DOLLARS!?" Levy screamed. "IS THIS OUTFIT MADE OF GOLD?"

"No, probably Channel." Lucy said.

"What is it like being rich?" Levy said lightly, dumbfounded by her friends need to spend money.

"Its like I can take my friend shopping whenever I want." Lucy smiled

"But I don't wanna go." Levy pouted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm smelly from the gym." She gestured to herself.

"So shower." Lucy shrugged. "We have time."

"But!" Levy started.

"No buts! We're going if I have to drag you there..." The blonde threatened.

"Fine." Levy pouted as she walked towards the bathroom. "But I'm not going to like it!"

"Free clothes! How torturous." Lucy laughed to herself.

* * *

"Okay. I'm done." Levy said.

"Levy, we just walked into Macy's." Lucy said. "Were not even in the mall yet." She pointed out.

"Oh." She said as she followed Lucy as they walked through the large store. She listened to the clicking of Lucy's pink heels as she admired the sights around her. Perfume was stacked neatly on displays as clothes were modeled by pasty white mannequins.

"Okay so I'm thinking Sephora first." Lucy dragged Levy over to the map outside Macy's.

"Sephora?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, Sephora." Lucy traced her fingers on the map as her eyes scanned for the makeup store.

"Why do I need new makeup?" Levy asked.

"Because your collection is lip gloss, mascara, and concealer." Lucy turned to her blue headed friend once she found the stores location.

"So what." Levy asked. "I like the natural look anyways."

Starting to walk towards the store, Lucy replied. "That's why you use makeup. To make it look natural while giving yourself that extra oomph."

"Is that the technical term?" Levy joked.

"Yes." Lucy said as she held her head high. Walking though the mall, the two looked like anything but best friends. Lucy wore a pale pink blouse with a large bow on her left collar bone, with light brown pants, and pink shoes. Not to mention her name brand purse and a necklace that had pearls cascading down. Her blonde hair was straight and perfect makeup adorned her face. She looked like a model as she perfectly strutted down the tile floors, her heels clicking as she left her mark. Levy on the other hand was less than glamorous. Sporting a pair of well-loved black converse, and yellow skinny jeans she was plain as cold be. Her black tank top didn't do much to hide her lack of chest, and her black sweater draped over her body as if it were two sized too big. Her blue hair was pulled into a messy bun. However, not one of those 'messy buns' that was perfect although messy. No. This bun had hair going everywhere without a care in the world.

"We're here." Lucy said as she walked in. "Oh, look at this Levy." Lucy turned to her friend. "Levy?" She looked around for her little blue headed friend. Turning back towards the entrance she say Levy looking in, clearly awkward.

"I don't think I fit in here." Levy shied away.

"Its a public mall. C'mon in." Lucy said. Although it was more rhetorical because she yanked her in by the hand anyways.

"Oh gosh-"

"Excuse me sir?" Lucy asked a man dressed in all black with a head piece in his ear. He clearly looked important.

"Yes miss?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a total look for a date. Everything from the base foundation up." Lucy said like a real makeup pro. Well to Levy at least. She didn't know what half the items in the store were.

"For you skin tone, I'd recommend-" He started trying to sell her something she obviously didn't need before Lucy cut in.

"No, its for her." Lucy pointed to Levy who was staring at her shoes, rubbing the toes together.

"For her?" He asked.

"Yes, for her." Lucy replied.

"Something light definitely. Her nose wont need any defining, it's dainty enough as it is. Lips could use light color. Nothing too dark as she could easily turn from cute to whore in a matter of moments. As for eyes, a light gold shimmer, and light mascara." He suggested.

"I was thinking a Naked pallet." Lucy said talking to the man.

 _These things are going straight over my head. Sure I wore eye liner back in high school, but that was only sometimes for like dances and fancy events. And in the ballet they did your makeup for you anyways! I'm going to watch Game of Thrones in the dark. I think I'll be good with a pair of jeans and a sweater anyways._ Levy sighed as she kicked her shoes together. They were the same ones she had worn for five years. Her feet didn't grow anyways, they were still a size six, the same since Sophomore year in high school. The converse themselves were beat up beyond repair, and there were light traces of faded pen from where she had doodled on them in Algebra class.

"Evy... Levy?"

"HUH?" Levy's head shot up from the ground and met Lucy's.

"Is that alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you think looks best." Levy said.

"Alright." Lucy ruffled around in her purse before pulling out a black card. As soon as the sales person laid eyes on it he was impressed.  _Maybe its a fancy invite only black credit card club thing. Levy_ thought.

"Okay Lev, I'm going to but the stuff then I'll meet you back here. Look at lipstick or something, pick out one you like." Lucy said.

"Kay." She said before walking over to the lightly lit area. The white lights illuminated all the options she had for lip color. She looked at a few. They were all kinda the same shade of pink, but luckily Lucy was done so they could leave.

"I got you a bunch of stuff, so no worries." Lucy said as they made their march to Forever 21

"Hello ladies." The lady at the walk in welcomed them.

"Good afternoon." Lucy said. "Can you help us find something for a date? For her, not me." She specified.

"Of course. Perhaps a little blue dress?" The woman suggested.

"Perfect!" Lucy said.

"Um..." Levy started before being quickly dragged away by Lucy. "Oh-"

"There's this lovely navy dress with little white cats on it." The woman pulled a dress from the shelf. "Or perhaps this strapless baby blue peplum dress? A bit fancier, but cute." She pulled that one as well. "If you want to contrast that hair of her, we have an orange dress in the back that I can grab."

"Perfect, Lev lets try these on first." Lucy said before Levy could say anything.

"Um what about just pants and a blouse?" Levy suggested as Lucy pushed her into room #3.

"No way! This is a date. And a first one! Dress to impress!" Lucy said just as the sales lady came back.

"First date huh?" The woman said as she threw the orange dress over the top of the door for Levy to grab.

"Yes and we have no budget." Lucy flashed her black credit card. "So don't hold back on us."

"Of course." The woman smiled. "We don't see a lot of black credit cards these days."

"They're hard to come by." Lucy said. "But I do have four."

"Are you looking for anything yourselves today?"

"No, just for her. But she hates shopping and leaving the house really so if we could make this as quick and painless as possible I'd be grateful."

"Of course, I can go pull dresses now." She hurried off.

"I don't like this one Luce." Levy's voice echoed.

"Let me see."

"No its weird."

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"If you don't come out, I'll come in." Lucy said.

"Okay, okay. Geez mom, take a deep breath." She joked before coming out in her dress. It was the navy one with white cats on it. A small white leather belt did its best to try and accent her waist, except Levy didn't really have one so it didn't do much.

"I don't like it." Lucy said. "Next!"

"Told you it looked weird." Levy said.

"Its okay, don't let it get you down." Lucy smiled.

* * *

Two hours later they were no where near done shopping and Levy was about ready to burst into tears. By now there were two women helping, Nami and Robin, and a guy, Sanji. They were all trying their best to help but it was clear everyone was frustrated. As soon as the employees heard it was a first date, they couldn't help the urge to help find the perfect outfit for the little bluenette.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Levy whined as dresses were being thrust into her face.

"This one!" A salesgirl with short orange hair offered.

"Too long" Levy said.

"This one?" A purple haired saleswoman offered.

"Too formal." Lucy waved her hand.

"This?" The orange haired salesgirl offered.

"Too pink." Levy crossed her arms.

"Perhaps black?" A male salesperson held up a dress.

"Oh." Levy said.

"I like it." Lucy agreed.

"Here, try it on!" He said, giving it to Levy before she could change her mind.

"I'm going to grab shoes." The purple haired woman said.

"Size six." Lucy said before she could ask. The woman nodded in thanks and ran off.

"Lucy..." Levy said from inside. The door slowly opened as light shone into the hallway angelically before Levy walked out. "I love it."

"You look so good Lev, oh my god." Lucy said. The dress came down to right before Levy's knees with a sexy slit on the side. It hugged her body, giving the illusion of a figure, and the halter top allowed for a more open back. It was perfect for Levy and she fit it perfectly.

As if perfectly timed, the saleswoman with the shoes came rushing over and placed a set of black heels on the floor by Levy's feet. Levy stepped into them, and raised off the ground four inches.

Lucy looked Levy up and down. "Purse." She said. Immediately the salespersons scattered and grabbed purses.

"Are they doing this because your fancy credit card or..." Levy asked. She didn't know much about credit cards considering she had a debit card with a balance of about 200$. If not for her mom, and Lucy, she wouldn't have been able to afford anything in her life.

"Black credit cards are special. Basically it means there's no limit. You can spend and spend and spend. Perfect for shopping sprees." Lucy said.

"Can anyone get one?" She asked.

"Hmmm... Its not hard. But most people don't want one." Lucy said. "Its easy to spend too much and get into debt." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But If you don't have to worry about those things its no big deal."

"You just sounded so snotty..." Levy scoffed at her friend.

"Well were spending it on you missy!" Lucy laughed. With all the money she had she could be living a life of luxury no problem. But she enjoyed living with Levy too much. The girl added an extra spunk to her life that it just didn't have before. Huge houses are nice when they're filled with toys, but if no one else is there to play there's really no point.

"Can we stop by Teavanna after this?" Levy asked as the salespersons rushed back with purse options.

"Of course." Lucy said. "I like the red one best." Her pointer finger gestured to one of the purses in the hands of the purple haired saleswoman.

"Me too." It was simple. Just a red clutch with thin a black chain that would fit over her chest nicely. And since Levy was a proud member of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee, there were no awkward moments when the chain would fall into the valley between the mounds of womanhood. If one could even call what she had on her chest 'mounds'.

"Is that it then?" Lucy asked, more to herself than anyone.

"I'm happy with this." Levy smiled, not caring to contain her joy.

"Perfect!" Lucy smiled widely as she looked to the saleslady. "We'll take it."

"I'll just change back quickly and then we can get out of here." Levy said from behind the stall.

* * *

After a quick stop at Teavanna, and an even quicker one at Starbucks- at the request of Lucy- the girls made it back home. Levy said noting as they walked through the door because she immediately scampered off to her room with shopping bags in hand.

_I cant wait for tomorrow night!_

"I hope she has a good time." Lucy said to herself as she made it to her own room. "At least one of us will have a successful relationship."

* * *

"WAKE UP LEVY!" Lucy screamed into her friends ear. "YOURE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR DATE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Levy screamed as she jumped out of her bed and stood in a pose in the middle of the room. "What was that screaming for?" She rubbed her head as her eyes adjusted to seeing the light of day.

"Get up, were getting you ready." Lucy smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked before grabbing her red glasses off the table. Putting them on her face, she pushed her bangs out of the way before pushing the glasses themselves up to rest on her nose. She blinked a few times at the clock. "Nine thirty?" She asked.

"Yes siree." Lucy said, way too chipper for this early in the morning.

"Lucy nine in the morning." She asked again.

"Yes nine in the morning." She reiterated.

"Nine in the MORNING." Levy screamed the last word, adding emphasis. "IM NOT GOING TO BE LATE, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She pointed to the door as she stomped her foot. Seeing that Lucy had no intention of moving, Levy herself slammed back into bed.

"Lev?" Lucy whispered lightly.

"Get out and don't talk to me until at least noon." Levy pulled the covers over her head.

"I'll just wait in the living room..." Lucy whispered as she crept out of the room slowly, trying to minimize the amount of noise with each step.

* * *

Eventually noon did roll around, and Levy rolled out of bed with it. However, walking into the living room she wasn't expecting what she saw. Lucy had her hair iron, straightener, curlers, and everything imaginable covering the table. Not to mention the makeup items they purchased yesterday along with some perfumes. It was like a beauty parlor or something.

"What is this?" Levy asked.

"What does it look like?" Lucy said, not bothering to look up from her magazine that she was reading as she laid across the couch.

"Like your half on the bathroom fell out and moved out here." Levy half joked. Lucy's half of the counter top was a permanent fashion explosion and Levy didn't care to touch any of it.

"Good, very perceptive." Lucy said. "Now sit!" She gestured to her seat at the kitchen table.

"But, why?" Levy asked.

"To get ready for your date." Lucy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lucy its noon!" Levy scrunched her eyebrows together. "I don't have to leave till..." Levy paused.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"He didn't tell me a time." Levy realized.

"Oh." Lucy didn't know what to say.

"I have no idea when it is..." She put a hand over her mouth.

"Probably at night?" She suggested.

"Its the third season! I cant be late, I'd miss all the important parts..." Levy said.

"Here, you sit and look it up." Lucy placed Levy's laptop on the table. "And I'll start on your hair." She said. "Two birds with one stone..."

"Okay, okay..." Levy was obviously panicking.

"Here, just don't make sudden movements." She said as she warmed up the curling iron. "If you get burned, its not my fault." She said, but it was directed towards herself more than Levy.

"Okay. Game Of Thrones Magnolia... Okay here's the town website..." Levy scanned the page faster than Lucy thought any human could read. But that's what endless books will do to you. "Okay... okay..." She whispered to herself.

"Starting on your hair!" Lucy said, holding the iron towards her head.

"Okay, it starts at five." She breathed out. "Perfect." She said.

"That's not as much time as I expected..." Lucy said.

"Can I eat something?" Levy asked.

"Hold on." Lucy said, holing the iron.

"I always hated this part..." She said.

"Just two seconds!" Lucy said as Levy started stretching her hand as far as it would go towards the bag of Lay's chips on the table.

* * *

"There..." Lucy said as she started at her masterpiece. "You're done." She wiped away a fake tear.

"Thanks Luce but I have ten minutes to get there, and it takes twelve." She panicked.

"I'll drive you down, no problem." She grabbed her keys. "Just let me grab my purse and we'll go."

"AUGH!" Levy moaned loudly.

"Whaaaaat?" Lucy yelled back.

"You're going to make me late for the date." She said. "Not that it is a date or anything like that.." She added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hop in the car and give me a minute."

"Kay." Levy said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Lucy said as she put her pink car into park.

"Thanks." Levy said, unbuckling herself.

"Listen, be safe-" Levy checked her hair in the mirror.

"-have fun-" Grabbing the door handle, Levy pushed the door open.

"And, WEAR A CONDOM!" She added before Levy could shut the door.

"Jesus..." Levy said to herself. "Thanks mom." She muttered to herself, Lucy could be a bit over protective sometimes. "Now to find Gajeel..." She said.

Scanning the crowd everybody looked the same. There were lots of tall people with black hair. However, most of them had skinny arms. That took out basically everyone. "There!" She said to herself as she spotted him and his friends. There he was, standing tall with a boy with similarly black hair but with a white stripe, a girl with white hair, and a boy with purple hair. Just as she found him, he also found her, returning the eye contact.

"Shit..." She said to herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Looking at Gajeel's  _friends_  sent a shiver down her spine. They looked rough, big, even scary, although Levy didn't want to judge based on looks she was feeling uneasy.

 _Oh god we made eye contact._ Levy thought to herself as Gajeel's red eyes pierced her own. Her mouth tipped into a slight smile as he grinned at her. He made a hand motion similar to a 'come here' but it was much more demanding.

Complying to his demand, her feet started moving before her brain comprehended the action and before she knew it she was only yards away from his friends. Gajeel lightly jogged over to her location, and met her half way. "You dressed up for me?" He joked.

"Just for your information," she started "I just came from somewhere very important." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well." Gajeel held a strand of her hair, placing it back behind her ear. "You look nice." He smirked.

"Thanks..." She said as he beckoned her back to his friends. She thought for sure that he would see through her lie, but he didn't.  _I came from somewhere else? VERY IMPORTANT? Oh God Levy you overdressed and you know it. Next time you wont let Lucy talk you into anything! Okay? This is so embarrassing, look at his friends..._  She walked up to the group timidly, as if they could smell her fear or something.

"Hello." She said more shyly than she would have wanted. She was way over dressed and slightly embarrassed. While she looked like she was ready to view an art gala, Gajeel wore a pair of gray jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of normal black sneakers and a black light jacket. He was casual. She was formal. The rest of the group was pretty much the same, jeans and tshirts and sneakers.

"Guys, this is Levy." Gajeel said, pushing Levy's back a bit so she'd take a step closer to the group. "She goes to the Fairy Gym, shes in one Juvia's classes." Gajeel said with his arms crossed back over his chest. To an outsider Levy looked very out of place with the tall demanding presences of Gajeel and his friends.

"Rogue..." The black haired man with the white stripe said timidly. Levy nodded a hello, somewhat happy that there was someone just as awkward and uncomfortable as her there.

"Hi." The white haired girl cut in. "My name is Sorano, but everyone calls me Angel, if any of there guys bother you you can come to me. It's nice to see another girl in the group for once." Her smile seemed almost forced, but Levy shrugged it off.

"What about Juvia?" The purple haired man cut in. "Shes a girl."

"Yes, but she's always fawning over that  _Gray._ It will be nice to have someone else to talk to." Angel said. "That's assuming you're not going to be fawning over Gray as well."

"As if." Gajeel cut in. Levy looked up at him a bit confused. "Juvia sends stares sharper than knives to anyone who even thinks about Gray so I doubt she'd have made it this far."

"Purple hair over there is Jose by the way." Gajeel pointed to the aforementioned man. "And she doesn't even take swimming classes, I doubt that she would even know who he was." Gajeel commented to Angel.

"Gray, as Juvia puts it, has 'eyes that are as deep as the ocean, a core tighter than a vice, biceps stronger than bulls, legs toner than any she'd ever seen before, hair suaver than Fabio's, a face that'd put a God to shame, and hands perfect for holding." Angel took in a deep breath after ranting. "But that's basically describing anyone who is fit with blue eyes. So to put it in simpler terms, he's the swim trainer at Fairy Gym, doesn't like to wear a shirt, and gets in fights with a pink hared boy named Natsu a lot."

"Oh." Levy said. "I know him."

"See?" Angel said to Gajeel who only rolled his eyes. "Anyways is Totomaru coming or not?" She asked. "Its going to start soon and I want good seats!"

"Calm yourself, girl." Jose cut in with a tone sharper than knives. "He's running late."

"Lets just ditch him." Gajeel muttered.

"No!" Angel cut in again. Seriously does this girl ever shut up. "Maybe if it were Cobra, but I'm waiting for Toto!"

"I don't mind waiting." Levy said.

"Good!" Angel smiled almost genuinely. "So Levy tell us about yourself." Angel inquired. Although Levy knew it was more for the sake for them to judge her rather than learn about her. Nonetheless she carried on.

"Oh, uh." Levy rolled her eyes not knowing where to start.

"You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to, shorty." Gajeel nudged her arm.

"No, that's fine." Levy reassured. "At the moment I read a lot of books and work part time, but I just got a part in the Magnolia Ballet Company winter production-"

"Woah." Angel raised an eyebrow. "The Magnolia Ballet Company is a big deal, who did you have to sleep with to get in there?" She asked.

"No one..." Levy defended. Did she look like a slut? "I majored in ballet in college and I've been dancing my whole life. Competitions, concerts, recitals, you name it. I did them all." She said. "My name has been in the business for a while so I guess they knew about me.

"So you're like a pro?" Angel asked.

"If you call dancing in the MBC pro then I guess..." Levy wasn't much for bragging about her dance prowess, although she couldn't deny that she was proud of her part.

"Go on..." Angel said.

"So I'm getting back into ballet after taking a little while off. Going back to the gym, drinking nasty protein shakes, stretching my muscles back to their full extension. The usual." Levy said.

"Wow Gajeel." Angel turned to the blacked haired man. "How'd you manage find a friend as cool as her?"

"Game Of Thrones." He replied. Game Of Thrones, apparently bring people together since... now.

"Totomaru isn't coming, I'm not waiting anymore." Gajeel said. "C'mon Levy, lets go let seats while they waste their life away."

"See you." Angel waved as Levy and Gajeel walked off.

"So you're a dancer?" He asked now that they were alone.

"Ballet, yes." She nodded. "I don't do any tap or jazz or anything else. Just ballet." She added before he asked, because everyone asked.

"I didn't expect that." He smirked as they walked into the seating area that consisted of a large grass field covered with chairs that faced a large white sheet that the show would be presumably projected on.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well you're so tiny." He placed his hand at the same height as her head.

"And you're so tall to be teaching yoga." She snapped back. He couldn't help but laugh.

"That's true but I'm the only one with a free period then." He said. "But Juvia will be back on Monday, so I'm all done with those classes." He let out a breathe. "Which I'm glad for. Some of those ladies stared at my butt."

"How terrible for you." She giggled lightly.

"Its hard being this... this." He gestured to himself.

"You just gestured to all of yourself."

"That's the point shorty." He flashed his rather sharp teeth.

"There are two seats in the front!" Levy pointed, smiling largely. "Lets go up there! Oh please, please, please!"

"You'd think it were Christmas or something by the way you're acting there, Pip."

"I'm just so excited to watch season three." She beamed. "I can feel the plot twist coming along."

"Didn't you read the books?" Gajeel asked.

"Sometimes they change it when it goes on the big screen." She crossed her arms over her rather flat. chest.

"You totally know the whole story, and you cant deny it." He said as they arrived at the two seats in front."

"Yeah well... Its still a surprise." She defended halfheartedly. There was no surprise. She knew everything that was going to happen at east three scenes before it happened.

"Alright, its still a surprise then." He laughed. "Want anything to eat?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." She smiled as she sat down on her seat.

"Shorty, when that screen starts playing and you lean over to tell me that you changed your mind and you actually want popcorn, you're not getting it." He said.

"I know, I know!" She giggled. "I'm fine, really." she waved her hands in front of her.

"Alright, you wait here and I'll be back." He said as he walked off.

She let out a sigh as she fidgeted with her hands.  _We just ditched all his friends and he offered to buy me food. Is this a date now? Inst that the definition of a date? I wish Lucy stopped me or something this was a terrible idea..._ "Nervous?" The blonde girl sitting next to her asked, snapping her from her thoughts. She looked nice enough not to set any alarms off in Levy's head.

"Huh?" Levy was a bit shocked that a stranger started to talk to her. "Oh no." She smiled.

"First date?" The girl asked as she crossed her legs under her purple dress. While her bangs covered one of her eyes, the other teal one was filled with warmth and compassion.

"I don't think its-." Was it a date? He said it wasn't but now that they ditched his friends it seemed more intimate. "Something like that." She settled on.

"Overdress?" She cocked a smile.

"I think..." Levy shrugged.

"Would you mind if I helped?" She asked. "I got one look at you two and you're just so adorable together." She explained. "And I know just how awkward it can be to be overdressed to something." She giggled a bit, reminiscing. "Lucky for me my dating days are over." She wiggled her left finger where a diamond engagement ring sat.

"That'd honestly be so helpful. Thank you, really" Levy sighed. "I'm Levy." She held out a hand.

"Ino Yamanaka." The blonde smiled. "Just turn and we can take your hair down."

"Yeah my best friend got really excited that I was going out after a while." Levy explained. "And she kinda went overboard and now I'm way overdressed... Although I guess I let it happen." Levy fessed.

Ino laughed. "I was the same way with my best friend, Sakura." Levy felt her hair touch her shoulders once again. "There." She sighed.

Levy reached up to touch her hair, it was still slightly curly from Lucy's iron but luckily Levy got it to resemble waves. "Your makeup is pretty natural, so you don't have to worry about that." Ino commented. "I love the dress and shoes though." She smiled. "But just a word of advise, next time you don't know what you're doing, or where you're going, its always best to wear flat footwear, and layers. Maybe a sweater or something easily removable- that's saved my ass so many time." She smiled.

"Thank you, really." Levy smiled back. "I don't do this a lot, but you really saved me here."

"No problem, anything to help a fellow girlfriend out." The blonde smiled, and checked her phone as it buzzed. She smiled slightly and typed at speeds that rivaled Lucy's. A few moments later a girl dressed in a red dress with pink hair and green eyes ran over to Ino and hugged her, congratulating her endlessly on her ring.

"Here Shrimp." A deep voice said.

"Gajeel!" She straightened her back at his sudden entrance and whipped her head to look at him. Her hair followed her in a crashing wave as it settled back on her shoulders.

"Changed your hair?" He asked as he sat down.

"It was a bit tight, hurt my head." She touched it, feeling almost more self conscious. Not to mention she heart Ino giggle slightly behind her.

"Good choice, you look a lot more relaxed now." He smirked and held a brown bag out to her.

"Huh?" She asked, surprised.

"Open it." He said. She complied and opened the brown bag a bit. Her nose was hit with a buttery salty scent.

"Popcorn." She laughed. "Thank you but I said-"

"You said you didn't want any but I bought it for you because I wanted to." He said. "So put it under your seat and it in in about an hour when you decide that you want it." He grinned.

"Thanks." She laughed as she placed it under her seat.

"And I'm sorry about earlier." He sighed, clearly uncomfortable with apologizing.

"Earlier?"

"Angel." He replied. "The reason we call her angel is because she is so far away from one. So sorry if she offended you."

"I didn't realize..." Levy said.

"Don't sweat it, she intimidates a lot of people." He smirked. "So what else don't I know about you, miss ballerina?" He questioned.

"Not much, I'm kind of an open book." Levy shrugged. However, that's not true. Everyone thinks they're an open book, but everyone has secrets they wouldn't like to admit.

"Well we have-" He pulled out his phone to check the time "Just about twenty minutes until this marathon starts, so I have twenty minutes to find out all about you." He said.

"And what happens when I run out of things to say?" She asked.

"I have a feeling you wont." His smirk widened.

"You have a lot of faith in me..." She sighed. "So I was born on March 12th, had a generally normal childhood I guess..." She paused to think. "I started ballet, and then when I was seventeen I got a tattoo-"

"No way!" Gajeel laughed. "You got a tattoo?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"By the looks of it you don't even have your ears pierced." He said.

"That doesn't mean I don't have other piercings." Levy stated, although it came out a bit more seductive than she intended.

"Fair enough." He said.

"Anyways so I got a tattoo out of rebellion I guess. My boyfriend at the time was saying how I was too much of a goody two shoes and how I never did anything daring enough." She sighed. "So I went out and got a tattoo."

"Where?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well to be fair, you just wear shorts and a shirt to the gym so I'm thinking hip bone. Also you have an open backed dress so that rules out that. Unless its a..." His eye brows raised, than his face fell into a look of disapproval. "Levy, you don't have a tramp stamp do you?" He asked.

"No its not a tramp stamp." She sighed. "And its covered most of the time anyways."

"How come?" He asked. "Is it a butterfly?" He asked.

"No its just..." She sighed. "Its this symbol from one of my favorite books and its a fairy." She said.

"A fairy." He repeated.

"Somewhat." She clarified.

"Somewhat?"

"Its not a straight fairy, like it doesn't have a face or anything." She thought. "Its kinda like a bird..."

"A fairy bird?" He asked.

"Well there's the point, than the arrow thing..." She tried to fish for the right word.

"Just let me see it." He said.

"No no no!" She waved her hands.

"Okay." He smirked. "Next time we hang out we'll just go to the beach." He placed his hand on the back of Levy's chair.

 _Next time?_ She felt her heart flutter.  _No, he probably means with his friends._

"So, go on. You got a tattoo at seventeen."

"Yeah and I kept dancing up until a few years ago." She said. "I took a break until a week ago where I got an email from the MBC to be in their production this winter."

"You do know its summer, right?" He asked.

"That I do." She laughed. "They have to plan ahead for these things."

"Apparently." He snorted. "So whats the musical?"

"Production." She corrected.

"So whats the  _production?_ " He corrected.

"I have no idea." She smiled.

"And you're already in it!" He asked.

"Yeah." She kicked her feet. "I was out of the game for a while, and they really hounded me on this. They emailed me multiple times a week for a few months." She fessed.

"For a few months?" He asked. "Just how many?"

"Oh... You know." She shied. "Like four."

"They hounded you for  _four_  months?" His jaw opened. "Shorty, I have never heard of anyone being sought after so damn much, why'd you deny it?" He asked.

"I had stopped dancing." She said.

"Yeah you said that earlier, how come?"

"I'd rather not say." She looked at him with pained eyes.

"Sure." He said.

"So what about you?" She asked.

"Me?" He asked. "Not much. I'm Gajeel Redfox, I was born on November 4th and I got my first tattoo at twenty." He smirked at her. "Although I have a lot of piercings."

"You do?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to wear them at work but-" He pulled his hair back, revealing his ears had multiple spikes and piercings going up the sides. "When I was younger I had my eyebrows and lips pierced. And a few on my arms and chin." He added as he rubbed a hand over his arm.

"Didn't that hurt?" She asked.

"I thought they made me look tough." He commented. "Anyways I took most of them out, luckily most of the facial ones didn't scar."

She nodded her head as she followed his face as he talked. He was breathtaking to look at. The way his blood red eyes rolled around as he looked at things while he talked, the way his tongue danced in his mouth and ever so slightly pushed against his sharp canine teeth.

"Then I became a kickboxing instructor and now I'm here." He said.

"Wow." She laughed to herself.

"Something funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Its just funny how were so different."

"Opposites attract?" He offered as an excuse.

"Maybe." She giggled as the lights flashed.

"Its starting." He grinned.

* * *

As the show played on, and on, and on, Levy felt herself getting tired. She opened her purse to grab her phone as her eyelids struggled to stay open. She clicked the power button, revealing the screen brightly. Hissing at the light, Levy shut her eyes, and opened them just a little to reveal that it was 1:32 in the morning. They had only watched four episodes and she felt the exhaustion of this weeks gym trips catching up on her. Going to the gym after being lazy for so many years was enough to make anyone tired, but adding on all nighters to watch Netflix, as well as falling asleep on a terribly uncomfortable couch made for a horrible combination.

Levy decided to shut her eyes for a moment and felt herself beginning to nod off. Half asleep and not caring about anything, she brought her legs up on her chair, and leaned over to rest on Gajeel. He remained focused on the screen, so she figured he didn't mind. Watching the screen, she felt her eyes unfocused and the sound fading. She struggled to focus her attention back on the screen, but couldn't help it as sleep eventually took her over.

* * *

"Hmmmm." Levy moaned lightly as she sat up. She rubbed the corner of her eye lightly as she stretched her back and listened for a crack. Sighing, she felt something fall off her chest and as she looked down at the weight she noticed it was a black jacket.  _This must be his._  She looked down at it once more before looking over at him. He was still staring at the screen, highly invested. She listened to her stomach rumble, and remembered her snack. Leaning forward, her hand searched the grass for her bag of popcorn.

"Bingo." She whispered as she located the bag. Pulling it back up, she opened it and indulged in her salty snack. As she happily munched, Gajeel leaned over to her.

"You missed a little." He said.

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

"I noticed." He smirked. "Well you only missed two episodes."

"Two!" She yelled in a whisper. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"You were out of it shrimp." He defended. "Even if I had wanted to, you looked like you needed it."

"Well thanks." She said. "Sorry that I leaned on you, it might have been awkward for you."

"Not really, it wasn't a problem." While she slept on him it gave him a chance to put him arm around her, run her arm with his thumb, eventually he gave her his jacket, but she slept soundly nonetheless. She was cute to look at, and different than all the other girls that had caught his eye. He usually went for the blonde with huge boobs and low self confidence, but she was something else. She was just reading when she sparked something in him. He figured he was reacting to Cana or something- not that he would ever go for Laxus' girl- but he decided to take her out to see if the feelings were genuine.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked.

"No, no." He said. "You have to watch it."

"What!" She whispered back. "You have to tell me."

"You already read the book, so you already know." He defended.

"Yeah but-"

"C'mon, lets get out of here." He said.

"What?" She asked. She didn't want it to end.

"We can go somewhere else." He said. "We could even go back to my place to watch the last two episodes." Before Levy could say anything, he pulled her to her feet and she leaned down to grab her shoes that she had taken off earlier.

"Wait, wait!" She whispered to him as the scurried up the aisle of people.

"Yeah?" He stopped as they reached the dimly lit area of the concession stands.

"Let me catch my breath and but on my shoes." She leaned on one foot as she placed the other in her new shoes.

"Levy?" A deep voice said. Levy's head shot up as she looked in the direction it came from. She couldn't see his face, but she'd recognize that monsters voice anywhere...

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Levy gets abused in a flashback. Please for the love of your sweet little soul, please, please, please, read with care.

"Levy?" A deep voice said. Levy's head shot up as she looked in the direction it came from. She couldn't see his face, but she'd recognize that monsters voice anywhere. She could feel her heart pound heavily in her heart as her breaths became erratic and heavy. "So it really is you." The voice said again as the figure took a step forward.

When he came into the light, he was nothing special. Orangy blonde hair, purple tshirt, a long coat, jeans and black shoes. Gajeel saw the way Levy reacted to him, and wondered why she did. He wasn't intimidating, or scary, he had no neck tattoos or facial piercings. Compared to him, this guy looked pretty harmless.

"Jet." Levy breathed out lightly.

"Nice to see you again, didn't think I would find you again after you walked out." He leaned against the lamp post that stood a few feet away. "Too bad, even though I did nothing wrong."

 _Nothing wrong?_ Levy thought to herself.  _If you call crushing my spirit and beating me senseless unless I shut my "dirty whore" mouth nothing wrong._ "..." Levy looked for words to say. She hadn't seen Jet since the . Luckily she wasn't alone this time.

"Hey." Gajeel gruffed.

"Levy its very rude not to introduce your friend here, I see nothings changed, and who might you be?" The orange haired man asked as he turned to Gajeel. Levy remained silent as she stared down at her feet.

"Gajeel Redfox." He crossed his arms over his chest, flexing his muscles against his thin cotton shirt, which never failed to intimidate the best of men.

"Well Gajeel nice to meet you." Jet said smoothly. "I'm Levy's..." He searched for the word. "We'll you could call me her partner."

"Partner?" Gajeel asked.

"Thats a lie." Levy shot her head up her eyes filled with an unreadable emotion as they started into Jet's.

"Levy, darling." Jet started to walk towards her.

"Don't take one more step." Levy's voice wavered as she held back tears. "You know very well that I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"You were just upset, I forgive you." Jet shrugged his shoulders. "So why don't you come on home." He extended a hand to her.

"Listen." Gajeel cut in, standing in front of Levy with one arm shielding her. "I don't know the story here, and I don't care to. But from what I'm getting I suggest you leave." He said deeply, sending shivers down Levy's spine as she felt the hair on her neck stand on end.

"Who do you think you are cutting in-" Jet spat before Gajeel interrupted.

"I think I'm Gajeel Redfox, Levy's friend. And by the looks of it, you're not." He ground his teeth together. "So once more, I suggest you leave before I have to snap your neck in two." He crashed his knuckles together. "Are we clear?" He asked.

Jet frowned slightly. He couldn't take Gajeel on, not even if there were ten of him. "I'll see you around, darling." Jet waved as he turned and walked back.

"Hey shorty?" Gajeel asked as he looked her his back at the little blue haired girl. She didn't look at him, but he knew she was listening to him. "Let's get you home, okay? I think you've enough excitement for one night." Levy nodded slightly, her eyes still avoiding his. Turning, they walked towards the public parking lot.

"Pip?" He turned around as he noticed Levy was falling a few paces behind his. "Come here." He said. She looked up at him finally. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her faced was dirtied with lines of makeup ridden tears. She walked slowly towards him, and dropped her head onto his chest. Without saying anything, his hand began to rub her back. Her hands crept their way up his chest, clutching his shirt as she nuzzled her face into it.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He placed a hand on her head rather awkwardly. First outings usually didn't end in tears for him. He pet her hair slowly as she calmed down. She didn't cry out loud, but he could feel her chest pounding against his. She was scared, terrified even just from one encounter.

"S-sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Why don't we get you home now." Gajeel whispered back.

"Mhmm..." She nodded her head as she pulled away from him.

"My bike is over there." He nodded his head in the direction of a black motorcycle. "Think you can hang on?" He grinned.

She let out a light laugh. "I think so."

"You're going to have to tell me where you live." He handed her a small black helmet.

"Its 221B Main Street, the big yellow one."

"Alright, I think I know it."

Without another word, Gajeel straddled his bike, and turned it on. The engine roared and he turned to her. She lifter her dress to the side, thanks to the leg slit, she could sit behind him comfortably without her shirt riding up.

Once she was settled, and wrapped her arms around his waist, he listed his feet of the ground and they made their way to her house.

* * *

Turning the key to the left, the engine dulled and Gajeel placed his feet down. Turning to Levy, he said "We're here."

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she lifted her leg off the bike. Loosing her balance a bit, Gajeel grabbed her hand.

"Careful there, Pip." He flashed his teeth.

"I got it." She smiled timidly as she handed him her helmet. "And I'm sorry about earlier. Jet, he-"

"Don't sweat it Pip." Gajeel pulled on her hand, bring it up to his lips before he gently laid a peck on it. She tightened her hold on his jacket that she realized she still had on.

"Oh, your jacket." She grabbed the collar, ready to take it off.

"You hold onto it." He stopped her.

"But the ride home?" She questioned. "Wont it be cold."

"It doesn't bother me." He smiled as he turned his engine back on. "Besides, it gives you an excuse to see me again." He grinned at her as her face flushed red. "See ya 'round, Pip." He kicked his stand up and rode away.

Sighing, she turned to the house. The lights were on in the front, most likely Lucy's doing. Taking a breath in, she opened the front door and made her way to her room.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Jet?" A soft voice rang through the dank apartment as a young Levy opened the door. Sweat glistened on her forehead lightly as she shrugged her heavy ballet bag over her shoulder so she could close the door. Coming home to an empty house after practice was a normal occurrence these days, Jet usually stayed out drinking or gambling with his friends.

Levy sighed as she walked to her room and threw her bag onto the bed. It had been almost a year since Levy had moved into Jet's place. Just about ten months now, and Levy had nothing but bruises and scars to show for it. Sure Jet got drunk and misplaced his anger but that was just the alcohol talking. He loved her after all.

Making her way to the bathroom, Levy locked the door and began taking her hair out of the bun it was hair sprayed in. She hummed a light tune as her fingers worked, nothing in particular, just something her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine." She cringed as her fingers yanked a knot, bringing light tears to her eyes. "Ow ow ow..." She hissed. "Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." She let a light breath out her her nose as she admired her hair in the mirror. After high school she decided to grow it out. It was long and wavy and almost reached her bottom. Jet said he liked long hair, so she was happy.

Turning to the small shower, she fiddled with the stubborn knob until the water flowed out. She took off her clothing one by one before hopping into the lukewarm showers. Sometimes Jet would forget to pay the water bill so she wasn't too picky on the temperature. And she knew he was too busy at work to clean, so she didn't mind the brown and black grout in between the tiles. The shower curtain had some mold on it, but whose didn't? That just accumulates over time.

"Heal what has been hurt..." Levy sang lightly as the shampoo worked into her damp hair. "Change the fates..." Her singing slowed as she heart the front door open.  _He's home tonight._  Smiling widely, Levy hurried in the shower and jumped out. Normally she cherished her time in the shower, taking her time as the water washed over her and she replayed the events of the day. But Jet usually never came home early. Sometimes she would wake up to him, but she always had to go to work or to practice so they barely got any time together.

Wrapping a towel around her hair, she used a second to dry her body. After most of the moisture was gone she put on her orange fuzzy bathrobe. Jet had gotten it for her for Christmas that year and she loved it. It was on the thicker side so it kept her warm in the winters. "Jet?" Her voice echoed through the bathroom. He didn't respond. Shaking her hair out of the towel, she ran her brush through it. Deciding it was straight enough, she put it over her shoulders and walked into the house.

"Jet? Are you home?" She asked again. There was no response but she heard rustling in the kitchen. Padding over the yellowy brown carpet, Levy made it to the kitchen. Jet was there alright, sprawled on a chair with his nose pointing to the sky. "Jet, did you come home just now?" Levy asked.

"Didn't you hear me come in?" He slurred lightly. He was drunk.

"Oh, I guess I did." She smiled lightly.

He stared at her, his eyes glazed over. "So?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked lightly.

"Are you going to make your man dinner or not?" He spat.

"I'm sorry!" She was frazzled. "Would you like something to eat?" She opened the fridge. "We don't have much, we haven't gone shopping in a while-"

"Maybe if all the money didn't go to that stupid dancing," he rolled his head as he stared at her. "We would have more chow 'round here."

"Work has been slow around this time baby..." She added lightly.

"I don't want excuses. I just want something in my stomach." He slammed a hand down on the table, making Levy shutter.

"It'll be just one minute." She said lightly as she got out ingredients for a sandwich. "Save what has been lost." She sang softly as she spread mayonnaise on the bread.

"Babe." Jet commented, causing Levy to stop her motions. "What did I say about the singing?"

"That I'm talentless and should stick to dancing. Oh but I'm also talentless at that so I should stick to making sandwiches..." She let out a light laugh, it helped mask the tears. "Here you are." She said as she set it down in front of him. Turning her back, she started cleaning up the mess she had made on the counter.

"You're not going to cut it." His words cut into her.

"Silly me, I forgot." She grabbed a knife from the sink. "Four triangles, just like you like it." She smiled as he snatched a piece and shoved it in his mouth. Turning once more, Levy put everything back in the fridge and turned to leave the kitchen. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get dressed." She said lightly.

"Not going to sit down with me are you?" He asked. "After I work all day just to pay for your stupid twirling in that studio, and you cant spend some time with me?"

"No babe, that's not it at all." Levy said. "I'll sit with you, don't worry."

He nodded, and ate on. Levy stayed silent, knowing better not to speak out of turn. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked as he ate the last bite.

"It fucking sucked." He commented. "But what can I expect from a bitch like you." His words stung more and more as the alcohol flowed through his blood.

"My apologies." She bowed her head before getting off her chair. Turning to him, she began to leave once more.

"And where the fuck are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to put on my clothes babe. Like before?" She reiterated.

"Not going to goddamn clean up?" He picked up the plate. "That's fine, I'll just do every fucking thing around this house." His words sunk in like venom as he threw the plate down in the sink, shattering it. Levy closed her eyes at the sound.

"I would have grabbed it if you had left it-" She spoke softly.

"Too ducking late now." He said.

"If you'll excuse me to get dressed." Her eyes were on is feet, never looking him in the eye.

"What the fuck ever." He waved her away with his hand. Levy walked into their shared room quickly and locked the door. Opening the closet, she looked for her favorite orange tshirt her mother gave her.

"Babe?" She asked. He didn't respond, but she continued anyways. "Have you seen my orange tshirt my mom gave me?"

"I used it as a rag."

"And where is it now?" She asked.

"Threw it away. It was ugly."

"Is.. Is that so." He voice cracked.

"Are you almost done in there babe? I need a beer."

"They're in the fridge." She yelled out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah and I'm on the couch."

"One minute." She said as she gather herself.

"Babe." He yelled from the couch. "Babe hurry up." No response. "What the fuck." He got off the couch, and went to the kitchen.

"Here babe, i'll grab you- oh." She rushed into the kitchen.

"What good are you if you cant even get me a goddamn beer?" He stared into her.

"Im sorry I was changing and-"

"Honestly Lev." He sighed. "I do so much."

"I know baby-"

"Do you know? I work my ASS off day and night so you can dance. So you can mother fucking dance. I'm the first one to get there, and the last one to leave work!" He brought a hand up to his face. "I just wish you'd help me once and a while." Grabbing the knife left on the table, he twirled it around with his fingers. "Is that really too much to ask?"

"No babe, I'm sorry I was just changing." She said. "I swear i'll try harder."

"I don't think you really get it."

"I do babe, I do..." She said.

He picked up the knife. "I don't know Lev. I'm still not convinced."

"No babe, I'll do better, I swear. It will be alri-" She yelled as he grabbed her by the hair.

"Will you do better?" He stroked the side of her face with the knife as tears started to stream down her face.

"Yes babe, anything." She said. "Just put down the knife, it'll be like normal." She breathed out. "Just like before, just how you want it."

"Alright." He smiled lightly, moving his hand to put the knife down. "Oh but just so you don't forget this promise," in the blink of an eye he pulled her hair up, brought the knife across, and cut it all off. "There."

"I w-wont forget babe." She breathed out.

"That's my girl." He smiled before a phone rang.

"That's mine." She took it out of her pocket. It read  _LUCY_. "Its work, one moment. Please, watch the football game while I clean up the bedroom for you." He nodded. Levy watched him walk over before she scurried over to the bedroom and shut the door.

"L-lucy." Levy breathed out in a whisper, her voice quivering.

"Levy! Hey I havent talked to you in forever! Wait, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Please don't ask questions but can you come pick me up at Miss Clara's Dance Academy in Oak Town?"

"Sure but its kinda far away-"

"Please..." She breathed out. "Just please come get me." She broke. She started sobbing quietly into the phone.

"I'll be there in twenty, just sit tight."

"Thank you Lucy." Wiping her tears for the second time that night, Levy picked herself up and rushed around the room gathering her things into her dance bag. Picture of her mom, her favorite leotards, her dance shoes, and a few sets of clothes. Anything she could get into the bag.

"Hey babe?" She asked as she came out of the room. "I have to go down to the studio to get some over time." She smiled.

"Why?" He glared.

"Oh just some extra cash so we can get that bigger TV you wanted!" She clapped her hands together. "I'll be back later." She slipped her shoes on.

"See Ya." He waved a hand, not caring to turn to look at her.

Levy walked to the bus stop in the cold of night. Although it was just turning fall, the bitter winds were coming in and she already missed the summer. Sitting on the bench she waited for the bus to come. She wiggled her legs to try and keep warm. Looking for comfort, she got it in the only way she knew how. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine... make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." She took in a breath as her head looked into the night sky. Tears threatened to fall but Levy refused to give them the satisfaction. "Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine." She sighed as the bus rolled up. "What once was mine."

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"LEVY!" A scream awake the blue haired girl from her sleep, halting her nightmare.

"Woah!" She yelped as she fell off the side of her bed. "Owww..." She rubbed her butt which so ungracefully broke her fall.

"What are you doing here!" The voice belonging to Lucy rang in Levy's ears.

"I  _was_  sleeping." She commented as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you home!" The blond almost yelled.

"Because this is where I live?" She questioned. "What time is it?" She looked at her clock, it was five in the morning, right when Lucy went on her morning jog.

"I thought that this marathon ran for a while?" She asked as she fixedher running shorts. "Like almost morning? Well morning for you, so noon." She laughed a bit at her own joke.

"No, no we decided to cut it short." She smiled a bit as she looked down.

"Oh? Not feeling the season three?" She frowned.

"We ran into Jet."


	11. Chapter 11

"We ran into Jet." Levy said. Lucy's heart sank as she heard the words come out of her best friends mouth. Since the day she picked up Levy from that bus stop she hadn't heard the name  _Jet_ since. She knew he had traumatized her, she hadn't danced or been the same ever since she moved in with Lucy. Knowing it wasn't her place to push, she never knew the story behind what had happened. Sure Jet changed her, but it wasn't till after they separated that Lucy saw the biggest change in Levy.

Levy quitting dance was a shoc to Lucy, but people grow and change and this was one of those times. Lucy knew it was better not to press the subject or anything. That was until she saw the hurt in Levy's eyes when they had won free tickets to go see The Nutcracker. Looking over to comment on the show, Lucy was stopped when she saw the way Levy looked at the production with pain in her eyes. It was a mix between admiration and regret, as if Levy kicked herself for not doing it.

It didn't help that later that night when Levy thought Lucy went to bed, she could hear light sobbing from down the hall. Lucy knew Levy missed dancing, but something was holding her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked. She was fine if Levy wanted to cry her eyes out into her shoulder, or even if she brushed her off entirely. Levy just needed to know someone was there for her.

"I'm fine, thanks." Levy smiled lightly. "Just a bit tired, you know?"

"Want something to eat?"

"I'm good, thanks Luce."

"No problem."

"Really. Thanks." Levy repeated. "For everything." She wrapped her arms around Lucy's trunk, pulling her in for a hug. Lucy smiled, and rubbed Levy's head lightly. Pulling away, Levy sniffled lightly. "Are you going on your run?" She asked.

"In a minute." Lucy nodded. "Unless you want me to stay." She nudged Levy's knee with her own.

"No, that's alright." Levy smiled.

"Are you sure? We can eat popcorn, and watch Netflix, and you can tell me all about your date." Lucy teased.

"Those first two things sound wonderful." Levy joked. "The date was like, I showed up, overly dressed may I add- that was awkward-, met some of his friends, Gajeel and I went to find our seats, then we say down, he bought snacks, I talked to this nice girl next to me, Gajeel came back, we watched the show, I accidentally fell asleep which was a downer, then I woke up and he suggested that we leave, than he drove me home." Levy took in a deep breath immediately afterwords, the rant causing her oxygen level to deplete sufficiently.

"Did you kiss" Lucy asked.

Levy stared at her friend, a slight blush coming over her. Lucy always wanted to know all the details, like  _what position,_ or,  _what color,_ or  _how big?_  Things Levy didn't want to talk about, and things Lucy didn't need to know. "No." She said quickly. "Oh look at that... time... that it is... right now..." Levy pointed to her alarm clock and smiled awkwardly. "I gotta shower-" she grabbed a pile of clothes on the end of her bed. "-have a nice run!" she yelled before slamming the door.

"See you later!" Lucy rolled her eyes as she grabbed her iPod on the counter, and ran out the door.

She cracked her back, and did some light stretches before jumping in place a few times. Being an experienced runner, Lucy knew exactly how her body warmed up and exactly what to do. Putting her ear buds in, she did a few jumping jacks, before jogging off her porch.

" _I stay out too late... got nothing in my brain..."_ Lucy sang mentally as her feet hit the pavement and her pony tail swayed back and forth to the beat. Her paced slowed as she came to the trail she planned on running. It was a simple trail, it ran along the woods and had a view of the coast line to the right. Plus, not very many people knew about its location. Taking a few breaths, and a sip of her water, she rested for a moment. She paused her music, and sat on a rock to look out on the water. It was a beautiful Saturday morning with a clear sky and a light breeze. Perfect running conditions.

Closing her eyes, she felt the wind blow through her hair. Deciding that was a long enough break, Lucy got up, and started her music again before she started running.  _"_ _But I keep cruising, Can't stop, won't stop moving, It's like I got this music, In my mind, Saying, "It's gonna be alright.""_

Lucy smiled as she sang the words, tempted to sing out loud. No one was on this trail after all, what could go wrong? Opening her mouth to sing, Lucy took a seep breath before belting out "I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet." Laughing at herself, Lucy heard a noise through her headphones. Looking farther up the trail, she saw someone running towards her. They were probably about two hundred feet away, running at a moderate speed. Lucy slowed down, they were going to pass her anyways so no sense in trying to race.

Slowing her run to a jog, then to a walk, she watched the runner as they came closer. Because their size, and build, Lucy guessed it was a male. The guy had pink hair just just...  _No Lucy, stop thinking about him._ She shut her eyes as she shook her head to the side.  _He has a son,and probably a wife too._ Taking a deep breath, she noticed that the guy was now yards away. He was really cute, and Lucy admired him for as long as she could see him until he would pass.

His pink hair tossed lightly as he ran in his black running shoes with black laces. He had on running pants, plain black with a pink stripe up the side. His shirt wasn't really doing any good as it was a loose tank that jostled when he ran. He, like Lucy, had his iPod strapped onto his arm with white headphones in his ear. His lips were pink, but so were everybody elses, but his were soft. At least they looked soft. They closed perfectly on themselves, and tipped up lightly on the edges. But then they moved. Lucy watched them move, and form the words "Hey Lucy!"

 _Hey Lucy?_ She thought to herself.  _Woah that's my name... how does this hottie know my name?_  She asked herself.

"Wait." She said out loud as the runner stopped in front of her. Her eyes looking over his face. Over Natsu's face.

Of _course..._  Lucy thought to herself. "Hi Natsu." She ripped her ear bud out of her ear a bit rougher than she would have liked.

"I didn't know you ran too?" He asked as his chest heaved, causing his shirt to move to the side, exposing a perfectly round nipple.

"Yep!" She smiled lightly. He was acting completely normal, almost as if he didn't even have a son, or a wife, or anything like that! "I like these trails, they're quiet and pretty vacant."

"So, haven't seen you at the gym in a while?" He said lightly.

"I guess we just haven't ran into each other, huh?" She said as she placed her hand on her hip, awkwardly. She had been to the gym. She just ignored him. And all the hallways he could go down, or the dressing rooms, or even ducking into the bathroom so he wouldn't see her. But that was a normal thing to do, right?

"Say..." He said. "You haven't been ignoring me, have you?" He asked.

"No!" She answered quicker than she would have liked. "Why would you ask that?"

"We just haven't talked really since the Lantern Festival." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand sheepishly. "I was worried I did something wrong..."

"Oh." Lucy said, feeling bad about ignoring him so blatantly.

"So then, would you want to go out again?" He asked.

 _Okay Lucy, be cool. Do you want to go out with this incredibly hot boy, have an incredibly wonderful time, meet his kid, and deal with it? Or are we going to run away from this incredibly nice offer to a date- after you incredibly rudely ignored this incredibly hot boy- and cry over ice cream because look at his face. And that hair. LUCY. MAKE A DESCIION._ As she internally gave herself a pep-talk, Natsu waited patiently.

"I'd love to." Lucy said.  _Oh so we're okay with the kid?_ She asked herself.  _Moreover, a son? They're dirty... But that's okay, right?_

"Are you free now?" He asked.

"Right now?" She laughed lightly, looking around. "We're kinda in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah but." He laughed. "If we run that way-" He pointed behind Lucy, in the direction he was running earlier- "We can get out of here in twenty, and go to a coffee shop." He suggested.

"Oh but-"

"What? Got someone waiting at home?" He joked. Although he wasn't that far off. She did have an emotionally distraught friend filling herself with junk food and Netflix instant streaming...

"No, but-"

"Well then whats holding you back?" He smiled. That smile. The smile that melted her heart into a puddle of cardiac mush that make her head spin.

"Nothing..." She said.

"Well then." He put his hand out. "After you." He smiled as he put his ear buds back in. Smiling back, Lucy did the same and ran ahead of him.

* * *

"The next episode will begin in 15 seconds..." Levy read. "Just enough time for a bathroom break!" She yelled as she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Not caring to shut the door, Levy hurried before flushing and turning on the sink. Hearing the intro, Levy cussed and dried her hands as fast as humanly possible. Leaping onto the couch, she pulled her blanket back up, and snuggled deeper into the couch. Feeling a slight vibration from under her leg, she reached into the mess of blankets and pulled out her phone. Sliding it to the side, she unlocked it to reveal a new message. Clicking on the icon, she looked at the number. It was just a number at that, unknown. Opening the text, she read it.

"How are you feeling? -G"

 _Who is this?_ She asked herself. Having a name that started with the letter G wasn't all that common in Levy's group of friends. But then again her group of friends was limited to Lucy, a few workers at a local book shoppe, and tumblr followers.  _Gray? No, my trainer wouldn't text me that's unprofessional... Wait, what about Gajeel!? No way, how did he get my number. Sh_ e smiled to herself. He had gotten her number. Maybe from Mira, or Lucy even. Nonetheless, he texted her. He cared. Her generally cared for her. How was she feeling? On cloud over 9000 thanks to him. Her gray skies finally got a few rays of sunshine. Her fingers danced across the key pad before she sent the text.  
"Good."

* * *

"I can drive." Natsu breathed out as they unplugged their music and caught their breath. The last twenty minutes they ran was like a race, neither wanted the other to pass but Lucy stayed in the front for most of it.

"Really? Are you sure? We could just walk instead." She asked.

"Yeah, I got it." He laughed. "My cars right here anyways." He pointed to the black sports car behind Lucy."

"Wow." Lucy said.

"You like?" He asked. "My buddie is a great engineer and gave me a killer discount. Used to be one of his personal cars but he's selling a few." Natsu's breath continues to come out in short huffs as he popped open the trunk and grabbed a towel. Dabbing his face, he wiped away the sweat that made his skin glow.

"Lucky find." She said lightly, tugging on the bottom of her shorts nervously.

"Ready? The place is just five minutes away." He opened his door as she walked up the the opposing one. She was oddly hesitant. He wouldn't hurt her, or try to come on to her, or even compromise her character. So why was she feeling so offset?

"Yeah.." She said lightly as she shut the car door and slumped into the seat. The interior, like the exterior, was also black. As he turned the key, the dash lit up with red lights, creating an ominous type of setting.

"Its really cool at night, you should see it!" He smiled as he shifted into reverse. " I slide through traffic so stealth like, it makes me feel like a superhero or something. Like batman!" He laughed at his own joke. "I guess this is like the bat-mobile"

"Do you have a sidekick hiding somewhere?" She joked.

"No, I don't think I would be a good batman. I don't think he gets motion-sick from driving too often." He sighed as if his dreams of being Batman were just crushed by a disease, or rather a reaction.

"Well, maybe sometime." She giggled.

"Sometime what?" He asked.

"Maybe I'll see it at night sometime." She tapped on the dashboard, signaling that she was talking about the car.

"Ah." His voice cracked like he was a teenager once again. Clearing his throat, he laughed it off.

"So do you go running outside the gym a lot?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. Well, her mood. He seemed to be completely in control of the situation, never faltering or stuttering.

"Sometimes." He said. "I don't like to overdue it or anything."

"That's true." She smiled as he started to park the car.

"So um, we're here." He turned the key, shutting the car off.

It was a small shop. Just on the corner of Baker and Water street. On the outside the light green color gave off a faded Starbucks vibe- clearly a hipster hang out. The door jingled when they opened it, signaling the old man inside that they had arrived.

"Ah, welcome to the Jasmine Dragon!" He smiled from behind the counter. Clearly a man in retirement, it brought him joy to serve others his drinks. His face had smile lines, suggesting a happy life in his little shop, not to mention his plump figure. His voice sang thorough the shop sweetly, giving Lucy a relaxing feeling. It felt like home. A home away from home in a coffee shop.

"I'll handle this one, Uncle!" A teenage boy said as he walked towards the blonde and her friend. "Just two?" He asked, looking at them. Aside from the large burn mark covering his left eye, he looked like a normal teenage boy.

"Yep!" Natsu spoke up as Lucy was too busy looking around the establishment. It was simple to say the least. Tea and coffee lined the back wall behind the old man while the seating area was simple Japanese styled low tables with green cushions surrounding them.

"Wow." Lucy breathed out in a whisper.

"Right?" Natsu said, startling Lucy with his hearing.

"This place is amazing." She said as she sat down on her cushion, bouncing lightly.

"I found it one day on a run."

"I should take Levy here sometime, it seems like her kind of place." She looked around, each time her eyes moved they gazed upon something new that she had never seen before. Suddenly there was a green dragon on the ceiling, crawling almost. The statue had red eyes, but they weren't scary or anything like that. They reflected her face back to her, giving her an actually look at herself.

Of course Natsu had to find her after a work out when she was wearing no makeup and was sweaty and gross. Slightly embarrassed, she ripped her pony tail out, and ruffled her hair. Running her fingers though it, she put it into a bun. It was a slight improvement.

"I'll just get the house roast." Natsu said to the teenager. "Want the same?" He asked her.

"Sounds great." Lucy smiled.

"Make that two."

"Of course." The boy bowed slightly.

"So tell me about yourself." Natsu leaned in.

"Whats more to tell?" She asked. Their last outing was filled with talking about one another. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm in my twenties, my favorite color is pink, my occupation is-"

"No, no!" Natsu waved his hand at her.

"What?" She asked lightly. "You said to tell you about me." She said.

"Yeah but when people say that everyone goes to that scrip in the back of their head that they always say. How many other people have you told about your childhood cat that you rescued but then it died while you were at school. While heartbreaking, its not boundary breaking. I want deepest wants, fears, confessions. The good stuff." He winked.

"Deepest want would be..." she blushed. She couldn't actually tell him  _that._ It was embarrassing.

"Its supposed to be embarrassing." He said.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No, but I can." He leaned forward. "Kidding!" He flashed a smile.

"Well why do I have to start!" She could feel her face turning red.

"Alright, I'll go first." He said. "Deepest want would be to be a good role model that someone looks up to, and biggest fear would be... oblivion." He grinned.

"Oblivion?" She asked. "Really?"

"Yeah! It could happen, you never know. Now stop stalling! Your turn."

"Alright, but don't laugh!" She said.

"Go on."

"Biggest want would be to... fa-" her voice trailed off as the teenager put down their coffee.

"Thanks." they said in unison as he walked away.

"You were saying?" Natsu said immediately.

"Youre not going to let me go, are you?"

"Never." He grinned.

She shut her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Biggest want is to fall in love." She blurted out. Opening one eye, she watched as he sipped his coffee.

"And fear?" He asked.

"You;re not going to laugh?" She asked.

"At what?" He asked genuinely confused.

"At my want?"

"Why would I?"

"Well usually people do.. when they hear I want to fall in love..."

"I don't see the problem. I think its nice." He said.

"Oh, I, uh-"

"Biggest fear." He looked at her from over his coffee cup.

"I don't know, probably to lose Levy. She's the most important person in my life and the closest thing I have to family."

"That's a good one." He said. "I should change mine..."

"You cant change your fears!" She almost spat her coffee at his childish thinking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He breathed out. "So closest thing to family?" He asked. "No actual family?"

"My mother passed away when I was little and my father raised me. I got back from a trip to Thailand when I found out that he passed away too. Then I moved in when Levy coincidentally when she also lost a loved one and now we're here."

"No siblings?" He asked.

"None."

"Me neither." He pouted his lips. "But I have Gray who I imagine is the closest thing to a brother. He bothers me, we fight, and argue. Mira yells at us like our mother, but in the end he's always there." He smiled as he looked into his coffee cup.

"What about your family?" She asked. "Aside Gray."

"Well I lost my dad when I was seven." He said.

"Army?" She asked.

"No, he just disappeared."

"Into thin air?"

"No idea."

"You have no idea where he went..."

"Yeah, basically. But that's alright, he'll come back to me one day, I know it."

"That's a really positive attitude." She commented.

"I like to think that way." He said. "As for anyone else I have no one."

"What about your son?" She was hesitant to ask, but she knew she had to get it off her chest.

"Oh, Happy? He's a great kid, really." He smiled.

"The seven year old with blue hair if I remember correctly." She commented.

"That's the one." He laughed. "He's awesome. I go to see him once a month or so." He smiled.

"And who's the mother?" She couldn't help it. She needed to know.

"You could say Lisanna..."

"Could say?"

"Yeah. Oh I forgot to explain. Happy is an orphan."

_So he's not married. That makes this feel less awkward. Okay Lucy, now you've got a chance!_

"His parents are in another country and send him here for a better life. I was out with Lisanna, my best childhood friend, and we found him and brought him in. He was about five at the time, and we just found him wandering around. We told them we were too young, and not married or living together or anything, but we wanted to help him. So we became his... benefactors? I guess that's the word. We give them money for his things, and go to visit him. So we're basically his parents. I call him my sun because he's the center of my world, and everything I do revolves around him. I really would like to adopt him one day." His eyes shone as he talked. It wasn't his  _son,_ but his  _sun._ As in his star, his center, what drove him to be him.

"And that's why you want to be a good role model? For him?" She asked.

"You're a fast learner." He grinned.

"I made it through college." She laughed.

"WOAH, we've got a smarty pants over here." He laughed with her.

"It was a fun time in college, Levy went to the same place, although she's the real smarty." Lucy finished her coffee.

"Out too?" He asked.

"Yeah, and it was really good too."

"Well I have even better coffee back at my place if you're interested?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Levy groaned as a bright light woke her up. She blinked a few times as she rubbed the corners of her eyes, wiping away those nasty eye discharges that naturally accumulated. Slamming her hand on the coffee table, she wiggled it around as she searched for her pair of cherry glasses. She let out a light sigh as she closed the Netflix tab on the television, realizing that she spend the night on the couch yet again. She groaned as she moved her legs that fell asleep long ago, and placed them on the floor. Her toes wiggled back and forth as they tingled, the feeling slowly coming back. Breathing out of her nose, she heaved herself up onto her feet.

Her nails itched her head, relieving herself of the nasty tingle she got after not showering for a few days which caused her hair had become greasy and unmanageable to the point where a cute 'messy bun' just looked like a train wreck.  _I could go to the gym..._  She debated lazily as she touched her thigh, searching for her phone in her pocket. Not feeling it, her hands naturally went to grasp her butt, looking in those pockets as well. When she found no lump, she whipped herself around, and eyed the jumble of blankets she had slept in the night before. Puffing out a fast breath, she pouted as she realized that she would have to search in the mess.

Leaning over, she ripped a gray blanket to the floor, followed by a pink, and a purple. "Lucy?" She yelled. "Have you seen my phone?" She stopped moving her hands. "Lucy?" Looking behind her, towards the direction of her friends room, she listened for movement. Levy was unsure of the time, but she was sure it wasn't before Lucy normally woke up. She padded across the apartment, listening for some sign of her friend. "Luce?" She pushed her friends door open with her fingers. She poked her head in, hoping not to see her friend laying naked with another body.

Gazing at the pink bed, Levy didn't see a bump. "Huh." She said, leaning against the doorway. Turning around, she walked back to the living room where she heard the familiar ring of the Imperial March. "My phone!" She yelled as she scrambled to the couch. Listening to the march of the baddest man in the galactic empire, her hands sprawled around in search. Finally grabbing it, she slid the lock screen open to the call before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?!" She said.

"Levy?" A small voice asked.

"Lucy?" She asked. "Why are you whispering?"

"Im not, my voice is just... kind of gone."

"U-huh. Did you come home last night?"

"No, I... uh... Stayed out."

"Where?"

"Where?" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah, where."

"Nowhere in particular..."

"So, the side of the street?" Levy asked.

"No, no"

"Was it perhaps in someones bed?"

"Well-"

"Was this person NATSU?" She screamed into the phone.

"Shh!" Her friend shushed. "I stayed over last night, and I need you to come get me."

"As I recall, you're the one with the car."

"I left it."

"You left it..."

"Yes, at my running spot."

"Why?"

"He drove."

"He drove from your running spot..." Levy repeated. "Im confused, why was he at your running spot?"

"He was running." Lucy said as if it were obvious.

"Are you sure he wasn't stalking you?"

"Pretty sure."

"But, how can you know?" Levy asked curiously.

"Can you just come get me?" She rubbed her head. "I'll call you once you're in the car with directions."

"Yeah, sure. I was going to go to the gym, but why go there when you can just jog 4 miles to get a car, then pick up your best friend from a booty call."

"It was  _not_  a booty call."

"Yeah, sure it wasn't." Levy laughed.

"Just, hurry." Lucy said.

"Sneaking out before he realized you're gone? That's low." Levy said as she walked towards her room, going to change for her 4 mile jog.

"Some weird stuff happened... I'll tell you later, just come get me." Lucy pleaded.

"Alright, alright..." Levy said. "I'll be there soon." She said before hanging up her phone. Reaching into the mess of a closet, she pulled out a sports bra and got changed.

* * *

Going back to Natsu's house for coffee was a move Lucy didn't think she would make. On the car ride over, she debated making up an excuse and leaving. After all, this could be a potential big step. 'Coffee' could mean a few things.  _What if this was code for a quickie in the nearest Starbucks!_   _No, we just left a coffee shop..._ Lucy took a few breaths to calm down her racing heart. This was going to a friend's house to drink a caffeinated beverage and nothing more. That was it. Just a friend. And coffee.

Oh, how she was wrong.

As they walked up the steps to his house, Lucy looked around in awe. Natsu owned a simple studio apartment in a nice neighborhood with simple trees in front. The elevator indicated that he lived on the top floor, the twenty first to be exact. When the doors opened, a simple foyer was all that was in view. It was round, octagonal even, and blue. It was bare aside from a door on the left, and a parallel door on the right. Both were white, which accented the trim and floor. It was...  _fancy._

"Its cute." Lucy said.

"You think?" He asked as he jingled his keys. "Lisanna picked it out." There was that name again. Lisanna, Natsu's best friend and sort of wife.

"She sounds like a nice person, I'd love to meet her sometime." Lucy said, pushing her feelings of jealousy aside.

When Natsu finally got the door open, he gestured for Lucy to walk in first. "Its nothing major. Just enough for myself." 'Nothing major' turned out to be one of the nicest apartments Lucy had seen to date. Everything what white, and blue, and yellow, and  _clean_. The walls were mainly brick, but everything inside accented so nicely. There was no way he decorated it himself.

"I know what you're thinking." He said as he threw his keys into a bow by the door. "I couldn't have decorated this?" He walked towards the kitchen, beckoning Lucy to follow. "Well I didn't."

"You make enough money to offered a studio apartment on the top floor?" She asked. "Oh, that sounded wrong..." She sat down at the island counter on a bar stool.

"No, I get what you mean." He waved it off as he moved around, making coffee. "A gym trainer lives in  _this._ " He gestured around the room.

"Yeah..." She breathed out as she watched him move around the kitchen, putting coffee beans into a grinder, and crushing them into a powder. Grabbing a french press, he poured the beans powder in, and let it sit.

"Yeah, Lisanna helped me decorate. Not to mention Mira and Cana." He said as he walked over to his bed. It was a king with white sheets that shone in the light. Lucy wanted to jump on it and snuggle her face into it.

"So it was a gym effort?" Lucy asked as she swiveled on the bar stool, turning to watch him.

"You could say that..." Before Lucy could contemplate what was happening, Natsu whipped his shirt over his head, and was standing before her clad in running pants that left little to the imagination. "But Gray didn't do anything except judge my refrigerator choices. He claimed that the freezer wasn't cold enough." Natsu kept talking as he rummaged around his drawer for a shirt. When he bent over, his abdominal muscles flexed, and extended, rippling his tight core deliciously.

"Was it?" She asked.

"Not cold enough?" He clarified, grabbing a black t-shirt from his dresser before pushing it shut with his butt. "No, it was fine. Gray's just a freak." He scoffed.

"Then why are you friends with him?" She asked. "If he causes you all this trouble, and Mira says you two fight a lot..." Lucy trailed off. "Sorry, its not my place to say."

"No, I get it. He's a pain, and probably my mortal enemy and natural opposite." He laughed as he walked back to the coffee maker. "But he's my best friend, and probably the closest thing I have to a brother." He pushed down on the french press, proceeding to make the coffee. "Its almost dinner, would you be interested in staying?" He asked.

"Oh I don't want to intrude-" Lucy blushed violently at his invitation.

"Its no problem, really." He said, his eyes filled with an unrecognizable emotion.

"If its really alright..." She started, and his eyes lit up. "I have nothing to do tonight."

"Good." He smiled.

* * *

Dinner was lovely, and the conversation flowed lightly as it switched between working out, and art, and everything in between. They had eaten a simple vegetable stir fry, with white rice, and some red wine- on his all too white couch. Of course a gym trainer would eat a healthy dinner, so Lucy wasn't concerned about counting calories.

"And that's how we met!" Natsu laughed.

"That's how you met Gray!" Lucy couldn't hold back her laugh at the story.

"I know, its unbelievable but that's the truth." He shrugged. She let out a last chuckle, the noise in the apartment dying down. "Do you want desert?" He asked, pointing to their empty plates on the coffee table.

"Oh, uh, sure!" Lucy said, doing anything she could to prolong the unavoidable truth that she had to leave.

"I think I have ice cream... But I got this strawberry cheesecake the other day- don't tell Erza, she'd kill me." He place the cake on the counter with a plop. "Her husband, Jellal, works in the office with Mira's boyfriend, Freed. They're nerds, those two. But Jellal could probably kick my ass..." He thought aloud. "Not that I'd ever give him the chance." Natsu said, thrusting the cake knife upwards.

"I take it she doesn't like cheesecake?" Lucy asked with a light laugh.

"Just the opposite." He said as she heard him clang around the kitchen. "She loves it."

"She sounds great." She smiled at him as he handed her a plate before he sat down on the couch himself. He suggested they eat on the couch, and she highly rejected- after all red wine and which couches don't mix. And for a good reason too.

"This is delicious!" Lucy exclaimed as she indulged herself even more, sad her piece was so small.

"Isn't it?" He asked. "It hits the spot, definitely. Although its not that healthy... But some things we just have to binge on." He waved off the unhealthy food.

"I have to get some for Levy, she'd love it." Lucy said as she leaned over to put her plate down on the coffee table.

"That's you blue haired roommate?" He asked.

"Yes, the ballerina." She smiled.

"Think she could show me some moves?" He joked. "Im pretty flexible, although I don't think I could get my foot over my head..."

"That's alright." Lucy waved her hand. "She cant do it right now anyways, she had me help her stretch the other night and man, is that girl flexible." She smiled as he placed his plate down next to hers. Pivoting his body, he looked at her face. Reaching his hand up, he fixed a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in slightly, his face mesmerizing Lucy.

His eyelashes laid on his eyes so delicately, and fluttered as he blinked. His lips looked so soft and kissable as his face slowly got closer to her own. She could feel her chest start to go a million miles an hour as it pumped her blood through her veins rapidly, causing a blush to form on her cheeks and probably all the way down her neck at this point.

Lucy squirmed as she could feel an unfamiliar wetness in her lap. Realizing it wasn't her, her eyes shot wide open. "Oh my god!" She said as she looked down at her lap now covered in red whine, not to mention Natsu's  _white_ couch.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she placed the glass on the table, and looked down at the mess, avoiding his eyes. The wine was already spreading, with no chance of saving the cushion. "I can pay for that, and this, and just... I can buy you a new couch. I am so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Natsu grabbed her face, and tilted it so she looked back at him. She had light tears in her eyes that threatened to fall at any minute. "Luce, its fine. You don't have to buy me a new couch." He laughed slightly. "I didn't even like this one all that much."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She sniffled her nose. "I'm sorry I just ruined this whole thing, now you're going to hate me and we'll never-" He cut her off. In the nicest way possible. With his hands still on her face, he brought her head to his own, tilting her head to the side slightly on the way, and met their lips together. Realizing what was happening, that her crush was kissing her, she moved her lips with his. Snaking her hand up, it wrapped in his hair. They sat like this for a few minutes, their kiss innocent with no hint of a rush. When they finally parted, their lips were mere millimeters apart, still within reasonable distance if one of them chose to lean a bit forward.

"I think we should get you out of there wet pants, don't you think?" He whispered, his lips lightly brushing against hers.

"Yeah..." She whispered lightly, her breath taken away.

* * *

"Four miles..." Levy said to herself as she did a few warm up moves. "That's not that bad.. Not like I haven't worked out seriously in years, Luce..." She sassed her friend. Plugging in her ear buds that she so unceremoniously 'borrowed' from Lucy, she began her jog through town. Lucy preferred a scenic route as she jogged, so she opted for the forest trail on the opposite side of the city. Perfect for leaving your car, and forcing your friend to pick you up.

She jogged along the street, stopping for traffic, and jogging in place. However Lucy's keys on her side were making the most annoying sound, and she could hear it through her music. What good were Lucy's headphones if they don't work! Nothing an increased volume couldn't fix. Turning up the sound of her iPod, she waited for the light to turn green with the walking man, indicating that it was safe to go. She subconsciously started doing a few ballet moves as she waited, pointing her toes, and twisting her core as she stretched. Finally, the man blinked, signaling that she could go. With a little hop in her step, Levy jogged across the crosswalk, only to be met by the feint sound of a car horn over her music. Turning her head towards the sound, Levy stared straight into a car's headlights.

"Levy!"


	13. Chapter 13

With a little hop in her step, Levy jogged across the crosswalk, only to be met by the faint sound of a car horn over her music. Turning her head towards the sound, Levy stared straight into a car's headlights.

"Levy!"

Levy didn't have enough time to react, but thankfully a rather muscular arm wrapped around her torso and tugged her core before she could react. Blaring its horn, the car zoomed by.

"Well that was rude." Levy muttered to herself as she yanked her ear buds out of her head. Turning her head up, she saw who had saved her.

"Are you alright?" His red eyes glared into her own, his breathing labored and heavy.

"Gajeel..." She breathed out, before she averted her gaze and stared at the ground. She sheepishly twirled her hair, searching her brain frantically for what to say. "I... uh..."

"Are you alright?" He repeated, his eyes scanning her petite form for any signs of injuries.

"Yeah, I think so." She said as she looked over herself, although she wasn't exactly sure what for. She wasn't hit, just scared out of her mind.

"Well in that case, what the hell were you thinking?" He asked, his voice ringing through her spine, giving her chills.

"I thought I'd cross the street..." She said quietly. He had never raised his voice at her, and he could be frightening when he wanted to be.

"And you didn't look?" He let out a sigh, rubbing his temple with a hand. "Even five year olds can look both ways before crossing a street."

"Yeah well-"

"So not only are they taller than you, but they're smarter than you too." He flashed his teeth as his mouth pointed up into a smirk, jokingly pitiful.

"Hey!" Levy said, straightening herself up, looking as tall as she possible could. "For your information, I took quantum physics in college, was the captain of the English debate team, and took loads of exhausting ballet classes weekly." She puffed out her cheeks. "So I'm sorry if I forgot to look both ways before crossing a street at an intersection where cars are required to stop and check for pedestrians." She turned to walk away, before wiping her head back around to add- "Who have the right of way!" She stomped across the street, mumbling to herself as she grabbed her iPod out of her pocket. She listened to the keys jingle annoyingly as her thumbs assaulted the keypad.

But that wasn't all she heard. Behind her, she could hear the jingling of another set of keys. Someone was walking rather fast, no, jogging. Another runner off to pick up their roommates car that they had left at their favorite running spot because of a sudden not booty call, 'booty call'? No, that's too high a coincidence. She stopped, and so did the keys. Turning her head behind her, she was met with a torso. Her eyes followed it upwards to a collar bone, a chiseled chin, then lips plump and red. Moving up more and more, she fell into the familiar gaze of the man of her affections.

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed.

"No." He said.

Taken aback by his comment, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you following me?" She asked.

"Nope." He said, and popped the 'p'.

"You know, I'm kinda busy and can't hang out right now." She glared at him.

"Just making sure you don't try to kill yourself again." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the street. There were minimal cars today, and even minimal crazy ones at that. So the one rogue driver tried to go for her, that was no big deal.

"That wasn't even my fault!" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Who knows, maybe it was." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And, what's that supposed to mean?" She laughed lightly. She really couldn't stay mad at him, even if she was just pretending to make a point- he had to make her smile.

"Did you see the driver?" He asked, rather seriously.

"No, it was probably some dumb teenager..." She trailed off, goosebumps starting to form on her arms.

"Probably..." He repeated lightly. "Well, where are you going?" He asked.

"That way." She pointed to her side, in the direction of the sidewalk.

"Okay..." He laughed a bit, of course she'd take the question literally. "Then lets go." He slipped his hand into his pocket, and brushed past Levy. He walked down the street with a certain stride, giving off a muscular, yet almost unapproachable vibe. Levy watched him walk away, before realizing what was happening, and scampered to catch up.

She ran ahead of him. "Wait, wait wait!" She flailed her hands in front of him, causing him to a halt.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why are you coming with me? I'm just going to pick up Lucy's car and going to Natsu's."

"That flame-brain?" He scoffed. "Why are you going over there?"

"Lucy is there."

"And?"

"And she needs her car."

"So why didn't you just drive to get her, instead of run to her car?" He asked.

"I like the weather, thought it was good for a run." She answered sarcastically with a blank face. "Because I don't have a car."

"You don't have a car?" He asked.

"That's what I just said!" She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"You're feisty today." He laughed at her annoyed appearance. "Is it because Game Of Thrones?" He changed the subject. "Because I can't promise that it gets better."

"No, that's not it... I'm sorry, really." She closed her eyes as she let out a sigh before taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Its been a really hectic week for me and it just piled up..."

"I get it." He said, not asking for any more explanation.

"Not to mention Game Of Thrones..." She rolled her eyes, fake dramatically.

"Where are you at?" He asked as he nodded his head, and they began to walk together down the street.

"Just about to finish the fourth season, and I'm actually worried to finish it because after this there's only one season." She said, frantically.

"Yeah, but I can promise that you'll be even more deprived at the season five finale." He smiled as they passed one of his favorite tea shops, owned by one of his friend's uncle, The Jasmine Dragon.

"I hear its rough." She said.

"Where'd you hear that?" He chuckled.

"Tumblr."

"Oh? Do you run a dance blog?" He poked fun.

"I used to have one dedicated, but now its a mix of everything... Mainly books. A lot of Harry Potter." She commented.

"Have you even been to the park in Florida?" He asked.

She shook her head. "If I cant afford a car, I doubt I could afford a vacation."

"Well how much do you get from this dance company deal?" He asked.

"That depends what they want me as." She hopped over a crack in the side walk playfully. As he watched her hop and bounce around, he couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She was petite and friendly, yet fiery and bold all at the same time. Not to mention she wansnt afraid to stand up for what she believed in, and defend her opinion. The perfect combination.

"Haven't you gone to tryouts?" He asked.

"Not exactly..." She trailed off, her voice getting weaker the more they talked. She hadnt opened up to a stranger in forever, and she was still a but rusty at making friends.

"Meaning?"

"I told them I was out of state..." She placed her hands behind her back, taking bigger steps.

"Why!?" He nearly yelled in shock, probably causing a few pedestrians to look at him, they were nearing the center of town and the amount of people were picking up.

"I'm not ready to dance again." She said lightly, looking towards the ground, hoping strangers would stop staring at her.

"Not ready?" He asked.

She let out a sigh. "Once I get Lucy, I can show you a DVD of me dancing from a few years ago." She said. "You'll see that I'm more than a little rusty."

"So, then lets meet at the gym." He suggested as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"What, not only do you teach yoga, but ballet now too?" She laughed at her own joke.

"You laugh now, but I have a killer Grand jeté." He crossed his arms over his chest.

She laughed at him, before her face fell. "Wait, really?"

"You really think I could lift myself into the air and do a split? You have high standards." He smirked, flashing his rather pointy canine teeth at her.

"You sounded convincing." She pouted her lip. "To think someone in this town could do a decent Grand jeté... you got my hopes up."

"Well once I was walking by the ballet class and they were doing twirls."

"Wait, how do you know what a Grand jeté is?" Levy asked as it finally dawned on her.

"Who doesnt?" He joked.

"No, like no one knows, unless they take ballet!" She looked up at him, and smirked. Her eyes thinned as her smile widened, staring at his face. "Gajeel... Were you a ballerina?"

"What? No!" He said. "Im way too tough for that sissy crap." He flexed his biceps at her.

"Deny it all you want, but I think there's a side of you that no one knows!" She laughed, clutching her stomach as she pictured Gajeel blushing in a pair of tights and pointe shoes.

"Look who's talking, twirl girl." He scoffed. "Who knew that a little pipsqueak reading at the bar was a ballerina." He said. "You sure don't look it."

"And what do ballerinas look like?" She asked.

"Well they don't have blue hair, that's for sure." He checked for rogue cars before they both crossed the sidewalk, minutes away from Lucy's car.

"No, they do." She said.

"Nope."

"Yup." She smiled.

"Never seen one."

"You can see me, can't you?"

"You're not official until you try out for that company."

"What do you mean not official!" She asked. "I majored in ballet in college!"

"Doesn't count!" He instigated like a child.

"Say one more word, and I'll spoil the ending of the second GoT book!" She threatened, smiling evilly.

"Woah there." He put his hands up on fake surrender. "No need to get personal here."

"I'll show you a ballerina with blue hair." She mumbled.

* * *

"Hello?" Lucy's voice echoed through the barren apartment as she answered her phone.

"Hey Luce!" An upbeat voice rang though her ears, making her subconsciously sit up straighter, and fix her hair, even though no one could see her.

"Hello Natsu." She mustered out without stuttering nervously.

"So I was thinking we'd go out to diner tonight, anywhere you'd like." He laughed lightly, and she could tell he was grinning like an idiot.

"Tonight?" She asked. "Im not sure..."

"You busy?" He asked, disappointment coating his voice lightly.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one..." She bit her lip, trying not to tell him the truth.

"Well that's alright!" His voice was back to its usual positive tone.

"I'll text you, okay?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Luce!"

"Kay... Bye."

"Bye."

Lucy let out a sigh as she fell back onto the bed. She had been stuck at Natsu's ever since she had woken up, and she was getting restless. She had raided his fridge, looking for something to eat, but after that she had no idea what to do. Thinking about it, she really didn't know that much about this man- and she hooked up with him just like that.

Which was a huge mistake.

She watched the clock as the time ticked by, waiting on Levy's rescue. How she'd give anything the turn back time and stop herself.

* * *

"Theres Lucy's car!" Levy said as the pink car came into view.

"Of course it's pink..." Gajeel muttered.

Unhooking the keys from her side, Levy unlocked the car and climbed in the drivers seat. "C'mon." She said to Gajeel who was a few feat behind her. Grabbing her orange-cased Iphone, Levy dialed Lucy. It had only rung thrice before someone answered.

"Levy?" Lucy's voice rang in her ears.

"Hey! We're at your car!"

"Oh? Who's we?" She purred.

"Oh, uh-" Gajeel climbed in the car, and slammed the door. Cursing under his breath, he adjusted the seat, giving his rather large body some room. "Just a friend." She answered, a blush coming to her face.

"Anyways, I can give you the address to put into the GPS." Lucy said.

"No need." A gruff voice cut in.

"Was that Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"No need?" Levy looked over to Gajeel, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"LEVY! ARE YOU WITH GAJEEL!" The phone screamed.

"I know where he lives." Gajeel said.

"Awesome, do you want to put it into the GPS?" Levy asked, Lucy still pointlessly screaming through the phone.

"Nah, I can just tell you." Gajeel said. "Besides, I don't actually know the address, just where his house is."

"Okay, how long?" Levy asked.

"Excuse me?" Gajeel grinned.

Realizing her mistake, Levy blushed furiously. "I- I mean how long is the drive to his house?" She stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

"No more than ten minutes with traffic." Gajeel shrugged.

"Okay Luce, see you in ten!" She said, cutting off her screaming friend, and began driving.

* * *

"Take the next left." Gajeel said, playing with the radio.

"Dont bother," Levy said as her hands glided over the steering wheel. "There's nothing on the radio."

"Oh?" He grinned as a station came in with one of his favorite bands playing. Content with his selection, he leaned back onto the rather atrocious pink seats, and watched Levy drive.

"I scream into the night for you~" Levy breathed out in no louder than a whisper, she could even hear herself. Thinking he heard something, Gajeel looked at her, but she made no indication that she was talking to him. "Don't make it true, don't jump." This time he heard her for sure.

"Are you singing?" He asked.

"What!" She was startled, he had actually heard her. "No?"

"You liar!" He laughed. "You're blushing!"

"It's the heat, after all it is summer!"

"Whatever..." He said. "Next right." Continuing to follow his directions, Levy smirked to herself. He had pretty good hearing that was for sure.

A minute passed, and the two remained silent. "Just take my hand... Give me a chance."

"This time you're singing!" He said, pointing at her. "I saw your mouth move!"

She grinned widely. "Took you long enough."

"Why not just tell me you know this song?" He asked. "Not many people know about Tokio Hotel, they're, like, my favorite band." He said.

"Really?" She asked. "Who would have guessed." Her nose wrinkled as she giggled at his reaction. It was an unknown band, however this station played them at least every hour.

"It's this one." He pointed to his right at a tall apartment building.

"Woah." She said as she put the car into park. "This place is nice." She grabbed her phone and send a quick text consisting of 'We're here' to Lucy.

"He's the penthouse too." Gajeel scoffed

"What!" Levy practically screamed. "How does he afford this nice a place?" She asked.

"He was a porn star." Gajeel said with a straight face. Levy looked at him, processing what she just heard.

"WHAT?"

"Relax, shorty." Gajeel laughed. "I was just joking, geez you really are gullible."

"Well..."

"Do you really think he could be?" He asked as Lucy came rushing out of the main doors.

"Well I don't know his... " She could feel the blush crawling across her face almost instantaneously, and thanked God that Lucy ripped the door open she wouldn't have to finish that sentence. "Hey Luce!" Levy breathed out as a sigh of relief.

"Hey." Gajeel turned in his seat to see her.

She turned to Levy. "So it was Gajeel."

"He's gonna come over to watch my old recital videos, no big deal." Levy waved off as she checked for oncoming traffic before pulling out into the street.

"So... How was it?" She asked, not wanting to discuss such things in front of Gajeel, yet dying to know what had happened to make the blonde call her in distress.

"I just had one of the worst nights of my life" Lucy said as she slugged into the seat.


	14. Chapter 14

"I just had one of the worst nights of my life" Lucy said as she slugged into the seat. She kicked her shoes off with a loud clank as they hit the floor mats of the pink car. Cracking her knuckles, she moved her hands up and ripped the pony tail out of her hair, rather painfully as it seemed to Levy who eyed her in the rear view mirror, and messed her hair back up into a rather flawed 'messy' bun. She itched at her bra strap, as it had been bothering her all morning, but kept the bra on nonetheless. Sighing, she reached her hand back to grab the seat belt, and secured herself in the car.

"One of the worst?" Levy looked in her rear view mirror at her friend.

"Most definitely." Lucy groaned as her hands rubbed her face.

"Sorry to hear that, you can tell me all about it later-" Levy offered, but Lucy cut her off.

"Oh Levy, I don't know where we went wrong!" Lucy pulled on her hair.

"Or you could just tell me now..." Levy muttered under her breath to herself. Gajeel heard it and let out a fast breath from his nose, almost as if he were trying to hold back a laugh.

"So what happened with the Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Salamander?" Lucy repeated, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, that's what we call him at the gym." Gajeel clarified. "All the trainers and staff have nick names that they earned within the first week or so of working there..." He trailed off quietly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before clearing his throat. "So, uh, what happened with  _Natsu_?" He said, as the pink haired trainer's name rolled off his tongue awkwardly.

"Well the night  _was_  going pretty good, we clicked, talked, ate dinner... And all that was great, perfect even. Then... Oh god I cant even say it." Lucy blushed.

"Oh my god!" Levy said as she rolled up to a stop sign before whipping her head around to look at her friend. "You're telling me it was so embarrassing even  _you_  cant say it?!"

"Hey, what kind of a girl do you take me for!" Lucy puffed out her cheeks.

"You're the one who tells me things I never needed nor wanted to know." Levy rolled her eyes. "Like remember that time you told me when you and your boyfriend went to that public pool and-"

"Levy!" Lucy said quickly. "Yes, okay, I get it."

"Well I mean if you don't want to tell us..." Levy turned around and stepped on the gas.

"We had sex!" Lucy practically screamed out.

"Most people do that." Levy said calmly.

"Yeah but we... I mean he... like..." Lucy struggled to search her brain for the right words. "It didn't really work out."

"What, he couldn't get hard?" Gajeel offered.

"No, that's wasn't really a problem..." Lucy said, blushing slightly when Levy eyed her in the mirror. To think Levy was usually the one stuttering and blushing while Lucy squeezed the details of her evenings with her back in college. Oh how the tables had turned. Not that Levy wasn't still skittish and glittery at the thought of sex. After all, she was basically a self proclaimed asexual hermit for the past three years and was completely content with her Netflix account and wireless internet.

"It was more like..." Lucy trailed off.

"You didn't climax?" Gajeel offered.

"No, I mean I did, but..."

"He didn't?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"No, he did, but-"

"Did he knock on the back door?" Gajeel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at the blushing blonde.

"No!" Lucy squealed.

"How can you two discuss this so casually?" Levy asked more to herself than anyone else. Sure Lucy was blushing like crazy, but Gajeel had no problem talking about it.

"Its the same as Game Of Thrones." Gajeel offered. "I mean we can discuss that civilly, why not this?" He asked.

"I mean... y-you do have a point..." Levy tried to rationalize with herself.

"Its just because you're a virgin." He shrugged his shoulders.

" _Excuse you_ , _sir!_  I am not!" Levy looked at him, her mouth gaping in shock. How could he assume something, so  _personal_  about her, and not even ask to check. Sure people don't straight out ask 'are you a virgin' but in this case, maybe he could have... Although that would just make Levy blush harder and stammer over her own words before choking out her answer.

"Yeah, okay." Gajeel laughed.

"Im not! Honest!" Levy said, trying to think of something to prove it without exposing herself.

"Is she?" Gajeel turned to Lucy who nodded.

"Shockingly, no." Lucy said.

"Didnt see that one coming." He muttered to himself. "Really?" He asked. "But you're so.." He gestured to her.

"Im so what?" She raised an eye brow as she looked at him, before immediately back at the road.

"Well, you're so you." He said.

"What does that even mean?" She almost yelled. To think he thought she was a sky, innocent, ballerina. Actually, all three of those were accurate descriptions of Levy McGarden.

"You know." He said.

"Not really?" She questioned herself.

"You'll figure it out." He grinned.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh we're here!" Lucy cut in with the click of her seat belt. "Lets go watch little Levy twirl her heart out." Jumping out of the car, she lifted her arms towards the sky and jetted her left leg up, doing a fake arabesque in the drive way before skipping up the steps.

"She seems happier." Gajeel said as he waited for Levy.

"No, she just found something to distract her." She said as she slammed the door and locked the car. "She likes to watch my dancing videos anyways." She rolled her eyes remembering how Lucy would pretend to critique her dancing even though she knew practically nothing about it. Life your leg more! Relax your arms! She could go on and on, pretending to be a judge and giving Levy mock scores.

"I'm sure they're great." Gajeel smirked as they walked, and stomped, up the steps.

"Its just me." She shrugged as she walked into the house, taking off her shoes and throwing them aside. "Well, just me going through college and dancing and stuff." Levy shrugged her shoulders.

"What kind of snacks?" Lucy barraged as soon as the two walked in the front door.

"Whatever you want." Levy waved her hand. "Im going to change out of my running stuff, be right back."

"What do you feel like, Gajeel?" Lucy turned her attention to the muscular man. "We have popcorn, chips, cookies, apples  _if_  you're feeling healthy."

"Popcorn sounds good." He breathed out as he sat at the island. "So, what happened with Natsu?" He asked.

Lucy paused ripping open the popcorn packet to look at him. "It..." She took a deep breathe. "He wasn't..." Lucy closed her eyes, almost running from telling him. "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well so I can make fun of him for it." He flashed his smile, his fangs glimmering in the light of the kitchen. "Well that and its always nice to had a guy friend." He rubbed his neck, nervous to tell her the truth, but decided to nonetheless. "Gray's a handful, and I'd like to spend more time 'round here... Figure we might as well be friends..." He could feel his cheeks color.

"Oh Gajeel, you're too cute." Lucy laughed at the trainer. "Levy loves that bashful stuff, you got her in the bag." She giggled as the mention of him wooing Levy made his blush deepen. "But if that's the reason, then I guess." She reached out a hand. "Friends?"

Taking her small, finger nail painted hand, he shook it with a smile. "Friends."

"Okay, but don't tell people because I don't want it going around." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Spill."

"Natsu isn't really... good in bed." Lucy shut her eyes, not wanting to look at his face. Before she could do anything, be that run, hide, or cower in shame, she heard him laugh. Not a small laugh, but a big, burly, laugh. It shook the whole house.

"That's what you're so hung up on!" He asked, whipping away a fake tear.

"Well, yeah." She said. "Wouldn't you?"

"If my partner was bad in bed? I wouldn't worry about it too much." He shrugged. "Besides, I'd more than make up for it." He wiggled his eye brows playfully.

"Yeah alright." She rolled her eyes. "But like... I don't know what to do." She sighed. "I've never experienced that before."

"Not even your first time? I'm sure he was clumsy."

"No, it was with an intern for my dad's company. He was in college." She said. "So I mean... he was... uh,  _experienced_." She said, avoiding Gajeel's gaze.

"You're telling me that your sex life has been absolutely perfect until last night?" He asked.

"Yes."

"That's bull." He fired back.

"Is not! All my... partners, have been very respectful and kind." She said.

"We're they actual boyfriends though?" He asked.

"Some of them."

"Okay, so lets subtract all the drunken one night stands, then what are we working with?"

"Well.. I guess there's been two or three serious relationships, the longest one was about seven months."

"Seven months isnt that long." He commented.

"No, not really." She shrugged. "Its not like I cant keep a man, they just give excuses and leave."

"Natsu wont." Gajeel said. "He's way too loyal. Its almost painful."

Lucy laughed. "I hope."

"Do you want to date Natsu?" He asked.

"I mean..." She wandered around the room with her eyes, as if Levy's cat shaped clock would chime her the answers.

"So that's a yes." He answered for her. "Just talk to him about it." He shrugged.

"But-"

"Okay, so what are we going to watch first?" Levy asked as she jumped off the last step of the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh." Lucy said. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" She asked, pushing her fingers together nervously.

"Nope, just girl talk, you know how it is." Gajeel joked. "You look like you're going to the gym." He said, eying her. She wore a pair of plain gray sweatpants that were too big for her, as the draw string was drawn all the way, and they pooled at her ankles. Her top was a simple dark blue shirt, however it was a bit small as it hugged her small chest tightly, and exposed her belly button.

"This is like a lazy day outfit for me." She looked down at herself. Maybe she should have tried a little harder to impress, but after that first date, she decided to just be herself. Her painfully lazy self.

"People work out I that kind of stuff." He shrugged.

"You don't." She said.

"Its my job to train kick boxers in a professional environment. Sorry if im not wearing gray sweat pants." He rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Well I wouldn't work out in pants. They're too hot and I cant move around in them." She moved her legs around as much as the pants would allow as an example.

"Then why wear them in the first place?" He asked.

"Because lazy days are when I want to be warm and not move around much." She said. "Get it? They're perfect for that." She smiled.

"I prefer walking around naked, but that's just me." He smirked as he noted the obvious blush on her face.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Oh, well what do you wanna watch?" She waved her finger at him, beckoning him to the living room. Sitting down in front on the TV, she opened a drawer filled with CD cases with written titles on them. "We have recitals, competitions, practices, and classes that I've recorded."

"Which one has the best costumes?" He asked, he didnt really care about the ballet itself, he just wanted to watch the one that would be the most entertaining.

"Well ballerinas usually stick to the baby pink skirts, however recitals usually have a theme so those are more costumey."

"And practices are different from classes how?" He asked.

"Classes are when I was in college, so I'm half tired, running on a few red bulls, and falling a lot." She laughed before starting again. "Practices are when we practice for the recitals, so dress rehearsals included." She said.

"They all sound so interesting." He said, half joking but rather serious at the same time. Although he would never admit it, sometimes he'd linger by the dance class windows when he walked around the track just to see what they were up to. They were always so graceful and elegant, it was calming to watch. "How about a class?" He asked.

"Somehow I felt like you'd say that..." She laughed as she picked one she remembered well. "This was freshman year of college, and I think I'm pretty awake here." She said as she hopped onto the couch next to Gajeel and grabbed the remote. "We're working on our balançoire here, which is when you swing the working leg between front and back through first position, but we start off stretching on the barre." She pressed play, and watched the screen turn from black to a pleasant yellow and pink room.

The room was made of wood floors, stained lightly to complement the beige walls that were covered mostly in mirrors. A few ballerinas littered the floor, mostly rushing back and forth as class had just started. Brunettes, blondes, and a red head skittered about as they got ready for class. A few girls sat in the corner as they laced their pointe shoes, while some stood around gossiping.

"Where are you?" Gajeel asked.

"Right there." Levy pointed to the screen, but he had no idea where. "I don't have blue hair yet." She laughed.

"I thought you said you dyed it at the beginning of high school?" He asked.

"More like sophomore year of college." She corrected, before sticking her tongue out at his wrong guess.

"So you have your real hair?" He asked.

"That's correct." She giggled.

"So I have to figure out which one is you..." He sighed. "Who recorded this anyways?"

"The teachers recorded every class for a few reasons. Some were to send them to be audited, like approved to make sure we actually danced and didn't goof off all the time... Also so the teachers could check out forms. I had asked for a few DVD's of the first days we were introduced something new so I could study up."

"You're such a nerd." He joked, and pushed her with his elbow.

"I liked to dance!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, I got that..." He laughed as he studied the screen even more. "Are you that one?" He pointed to a small girl with black hair.

"That's Azusa." She said. "Yui affectionately refers to her Azu-nyan, and it stuck." She giggled at the small girl's nickname.

"Alright, I couldn't see you with black hair anyways." He said. "I don't think red either." She shook her head no. "But that's the right height I think..."

"Also I'll have you know I'm one and half inches taller than Azusa."

"Sure you are, Shrimp... Is that you with the pink hair?" He asked.

"That's Yuno." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, natural color, right." He reminded himself. He watched as more girls flooded in, and by now they were all lacing up their shoes.

"I'll give you a hint." She suppressed a giggle. "Im wearing pink shoes."

Gajeel looked at the screen. "Pip..." His eyes darted to every girls set of feet. "They're all wearing pink shoes.

"Yeah..." She laughed.

"Alright, so it cant be that blonde, she's way too tall... Not that brunette amazon either..." He looked relatively stumped as he studied the screen. "Holy shit, that's you!" He said as he pointed to a small girl rifling through her orange bag in search for something.

"Yup!" She laughed.

"You're a  _blonde_?" He said, shocked.

"Yup!"

"A natural  _blonde._ " he repeated.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Blonde."

"Yes."

"Like, platinum blonde." He raised an eyebrow. "Bull shit that's not natural."

"No it is!" She laughed. "I can have my mom text me my school pictures from every year!"

"People have to pay hundreds of dollars for that!" He said. "And you dye yours  _blue_?" He asked.

"Yup, got a problem with that?" She asked.

"No way girl." He laughed, putting up his hands. "Good for you." He smirked.

"Thank you." She said as she held her nose towards the ceiling. It wasn't everyday that people actually approved of Levy's radical hair color. It was nice to know he approved of it.

"Lucy's really a brunette." She whispered.

"I knew it." He smirked.

* * *

Hours had passed and Levy kept replacing the disk in the DVD player with a new one. Each video was better than before, the jumps were higher, the turns were sleeker, and the transitions were beautifully executed. Dinner time had passed, but neither of them cared to get up, both absorbed in the world of Levy's past. Lucy had walked to the kitchen to make something for herself, but when she offered to order them pizza they both ignored her.

"Holy shit." Gajeel whispered as the class of thirty ballerinas all preformed flawless fouetté turns simultaneously in synch.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Levy asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You can actually do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure about right now, I haven't in a while."

"Why not?"

"Not enough space to practice..." She said. "Although I said I'd go out for that role, I haven't actually put on my pointe shoes yet..." She admitted shyly.

"Why not?" He asked again.

"I think I'm afraid." She whispered, hoping he wouldst hear. However, he apparently had keen hearing because practically everything she muttered to herself he had heard.

"Well put them on now." He suggested nonchalantly.

"What!" She whipped to look at him, searching his eyes for some hint of sarcasm or emotion.

"Put your fancy ballet shoes on right here and now." He clarified, his tone never wavering. He was serious.

"I cant just... The floors aren't right for ballet." She looked down at the uneven floorboards with gaps in between the panels.

"Thats alright." He shrugged. "Just walk around, don't do any fancy turns."

"Wha- No, no I cant..." She shook her head.

"Need a place to practice?" He asked.

"What?"

"Do you need a place to practice?" He repeated.

"I mean technically yes, but I can just go rent a studio for a few hours."

"Come with me." He got off the couch.

"Where?" She looked at the clock. "Its almost 11!" She said.

"Its a surprise." He said as he reached his hand out to help her up. "Just come with me, you wont regret it." She lifted her hand up to his, but paused.

"No, tell me." She retracted her hand.

"C'mon, trust me!" He laughed. "Get your little ballerina bag and lets go."

"Go where?" She asked.

"To my secret layer." He rolled his eyes.

"See, was that so hard?" She asked jokingly as she walked up to her room.

"Hurry!" He said as he wiggled his phone out of his pocket to send a text.

* * *

"Where did I leave it last..." Levy thought aloud. Looking around her room she sighed at the mess. Her bed was half made, meaning the covers were falling off the side, pillows were thrown about and books were scattered on the foot of it. Not to mention books- the books littered the ground, the desk, the dresser, and practically anywhere they could be supported. Clothes were thrown on the floor and cascaded out of her closet like a waterfall of fashion.

"The closet, great." She sighed as she looked at the mess. Pulling open the doors, she looked at it all. Clothes were on the floor, falling off hangers, and there were bags thrown everywhere. Getting on her knees, she moved the huge mountain of clothes that littered the floor. Searching for anything orange, she ripped things out of the closet as fast as she could.

"This is a little messy." She heard a voice say.

"Gajeel!" She whined as she whipped her head around. "Why couldn't you have stayed down stairs?" She asked.

"You were taking a while." He said as he plopped down on her bed, making it creak. "You need more shelves in here..." He commented at her amount of books.

"I need more time to organize is what I need..." She said as she resumed throwing things around.

"Take a break from Game Of Thrones for an hour or two." He suggested.

"I'd rather have this mess..." she admitted.

"I figured." He sighed. "What color is your bag?"

"You saw it in the video, its still the orange one." She said.

"You've had the same bag for four plus years?" He asked, eyes wide at her dedication to that bag.

"No, companies require their own bags, but I threw all my stuff in my orange one." She said, half paying attention to the conversation, but mostly focused on finding the bag. "My mom gave it to my as a graduation present for High School."

"Cute." He laughed.

"Here it is!" Levy enthused as she saw the handle. Tugging on it, she noted that it was stuck under something. "Darn, its stuck." She tugged on it harder, but it didn't budge.

"Let me help." Gajeel said as he got up, and crouched behind her.

"No, I got it!" Levy said before she grabbed the handle harder, and it fell out of then closet, causing the bag, and Levy, to tumble backwards.

"Woah!" He said as he caught her before her head hit the ground. "I got you." He smiled.

Blushing, she stared into his deep red eyes that seemed to pull her very being into their gaze, causing her to forget everything and get lost into his soul. "Thanks." She said as he helped her to her feet.

"Alright, lets go."

 


	15. Chapter 15

"You brought me to the gym?" Levy asked as Gajeel turned the jey in the ignition, turning off the car.

"Yup." He said.

"At nearly midnight?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets go." He cocked his head towards the gym, signaling for them to go. Levy looked at him, to the gym, and back at him. She had never snuck into anywhere before, and frankly she was scared shitless to do so. What if an alarm went off? Or they were caught on camera? Or the police showed up!? There were too many risks she wasnt ready to make.

"Uh, actually..." She started.

"What?" He smirked. "Chicken?"

"N-no!" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"Then lets go." He got out of the car, and walked around to her door. "C'mon." He said as he opened it for her.

She bit her lip shyly. Was it really worth it? He  _did_ work for the gym, so it wasn't like they weren't allowed. Although it  _was_  in the middle of the night. But they weren't  _stealing._  She was a member, so she could rent room... although there was a small fee. But she could just pay Mira back in the morning! Oh but that would be confessing to sneaking into the gym in the middle of the night just to twirl around on a dance floor...

"Do you trust me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"W-what?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, pushing his hand closer to hers.

"I... Yes." She finally decided on, placing her hand lightly on his hand.

It was light. No lighter than a feather of a touch that signaled her approval. Smirking widely, Gajeel wrapped his fingers around her hand, pulling her out of the car. Although with his strength, and her small frame, it appeared that he ungracefully ripped her from her shot-gun throne.

She tried to contain her squeals of excitement as they ran across the parking lot, hiding behind the lamp posts as they pretended to be ninjas,although unsuccessful from jingling of the contents from her bag. She was actually having a good time, forgetting about all the negative things that could possibly go wrong in this situation. Sure someone might see them, or might ask what she was doing. But she had a feeling that Gajeel was not only a smooth talker with the ladies, but with anyone else.

"Alright, be real quiet." He whispered as he held his pointer finger across his mouth. She nodded in response. Turning back around, he jingled a key into the front doors of the gym, and held it open for her. Hesitant, she walked into the pitch black gym. She could barely see her feet, never mind anything in front of her. She smiled at the pit of anxiety in her stomach, imagining that this is what a surprise party would be like- never actually having one of her own. The best surprise she had ever witnessed was the unfortunate day Lucy and her boyfriend were  _wrestling_  on the couch after she had walked through the front door. It was a surprise alright.

She kept walking into the unknown darkness until she felt something touch her arm. "Wha-" She squeaked out as she felt tears form in her eyes. To say she was scared in the dark was an understatement. She wanted to turn and run from the moment they arrived in the parking lot, but she stayed.

"Relax, shorty." A deep voice whispered. "Its just me."

"Oh..." She let out a sigh, she didn't know who else she would have expected, maybe someone else also breaking and entering.

"What'd you think it was?" He chuckled as he ran his hand along the wall, searching for the light switch.

"I don't know... An attacker?" She suggested.

"Because they wait for little blue haired girls to wander into a locked gym for them to jump on." He laughed.

"I-" She wanted to retort with the oh so rehearsed  _I'm not little_ , but everyone knew it was a lie. She was barely five feet tall on a good day.

"Gihee." Gajeel breathed out as he finally finding the light switch and flipped it, lighting up the gym.

"Wow." Levy breathed as she took in the sight on an empty gym, the machine's silver reflecting the light making everything appear cleaner and brighter than normal.

"Were you crying?" Gajeel asked, looked at her slightly eyes.

"What?" Levy reached up and wiped her eyes. "No, does it look it?" She asked.

"Did I really scare you that bad." He grinned.

"You didn't scare me." She said as she crossed her arms, walking towards the back of the gym. Hoping down the three stairs that led to the lower level, she walked along the track that traced the outline of the weights area. She walked with steps bigger than normal as she held onto her orange bag so carelessly slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure I didn't." He said as he caught up quickly. They walked the next fifty or so feet towards the dance room in silence.

"I always thought the glass walls were weird. Like if you want to watch then there's a window at the top of the wall specifically made for onlookers." Levy broke the silence as they neared the doors. "Besides, then it just makes you feel like a fish in a tank. People even tap on the glass sometimes." She sighed dramatically as she remembered her days in college where horny football players would fail at getting the ballerinas attention by slamming their sweaty palms against the glass.

"Well there wont be anyone tapping today." He laughed as he opened the door for her, gesturing for her to walk in. She walked in like he expected, taking in the room with wonder in her eyes before walking around the perimeter to the bag hooks. Being a gym and not a real ballet studio meant no warm up room. Of course she had a whole gym to stretch and prance about to her hearts desire, but she settled on the corner of the room.

She put her bag on the ground gracefully, at least as graceful as someone clunking around in sweatpants too big for them could. Maybe it was the arch of her back, or how her blue shirt rode up when she leaned down causing her vertebrae to be exposed deliciously.

Deciding that leaning down strained her back too much for her liking, Levy plopped down onto the hardwood floor in a criss-cross applesauce position. She bent over her dance bag as she swallowed the lump in her throat. The bag had invisible DO NOT CROSS lines pained on it ever since the day she threw her dance equipment in it and sealed it shut. The zippers were rusted and brown, the bag faded and tattered in some places. She closed her eyes and took a moment to process this finally.

 _Levy, its alright. Its just a dance. A few fondus, maybe a grand écart or two... and then we can leave and go back to watching Netflix in the dark under the blankets._ After giving herself a pep talk, and a mental reward, Levy grabbed the zipper, and pulled.

As the bag opened, it felt like a light shone through as her eyes fell on the remnants. Her ballet slippers, were as pink and pristine as ever. The bag was like a time capsule, everything untouched and dustless. There were two leotards, one pink and one black, along with matching shorts and tights. Hair ties littered the bottom of the bag along with an alarming amount of bobby pins. She felt her lips tug into a smile as she looked at her past.

"Well?" Gajeel asked behind her.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her gaze.

"Are you going to get dress or what?"

"O-oh..." She said, looking around at the walls for a door leading to a locker room.

"Locker room is outside." He pointed his thumb behind his back, gesturing to the doors.

"I'll be back in a second-" She said as she scattered about, grabbing a leotard, tights, and shorts, before scrambling out the door.

Gajeel grinned to himself. She was so obviously excited to dance again it was almost comical. The fire in her eyes was something he could get used to seeing. He looked at her bag on the ground, things were thrown in so carelessly. Someone who respected dance as much as her would take better care of her things, wouldn't one think? Walking over, he bend down to see a small CD case poking out. He grinned to himself, reading the title.

"Workout Mix '12." He laughed to himself as he looked around for the stereo that was kept in the room. While the rest of the gym didn't play music, the dance room was different. After all, you can lift weights in silence, but dancing to a deaf beat is a little tricky. After a moment, his eyes fell to the stereo mounted on the wall six or seven feet above the ground. He popped the CD in, and pressed play, listening to the ticks as it read the disk.

"Alright!" Levy said as she came into the room again, walking towards her bag. She had on her baby pink leotard with matching tights, and black shorts. Her blue hair was secured in a tight ballerina bun on the top of her head. "I just have to put on my pointe shoes and then I can start-" She looked behind her shoulder as she felt Gajeel's eyes on her.

He stood, grinning largely, as a song came on the speakers."What?" She asked before she realized it. "No..." She said as the color drained from her face. "You found it..."

_You're insecure, don't know what for._

"Oh yeah. Workout Mix from 2012." He laughed at her face which appeared to be embarrassment, but mortified was a better fit.

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

"Y-you should know that my friend Rukia make this mix for me! S-she's really into cute things, and trends..." She stammered as she remembered the playlist's order. One Direction, Carly Rae Jepsen, Nicki Minaj, Adele, Ellie Goulding, and everything else that was popular stuffed onto one disk.

_Don't need make-up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough._

"Oh, I'm sure she did." He snickered as Levy sat on the floor, grabbing her shoes out of her bag.

"Well... whatever." She was glad she was facing away from him, as she could feel the blush spread on her face. "It brings back memories anyways. We played this when we warmed up for a show." She said as she laced ribbons up her legs, around her pink tights.

"So whats up first?" He asked as he slid down the wall, getting comfortable for the show.

"I'll do some floor stretches, then barre, then we'll see. Maybe a few aerial moves." She thought aloud. "Normally you try to warm up in your flat shoes, but I'm just doing some floor stretches so it doesn't really matter." She said to him. "Besides I stretched my feet in the locker room." She added more to herself than him. She was always stretching her feet without realizing. On the couch, making food, talking to her mom on the phone. Whenever she was distracted, her feet contracted and extended with a mind of their own.

"Feel free to pretend I'm not here." He said as he held up his hands, hiding behind them.

"That'll be hard." She laughed as she sat on the floor, facing the mirrors that lined the wall. Closing her eyes, she opened her legs into a seemingly flawless split. She rolled her shoulders back and let out a deep breath, relaxing herself as she held her head up. Holding her posture, she lifted her left arm over her head as she reached her right to hold onto her right foot. Breathing out, she listened to the music and relaxed her body. She opened her eyes to check her form, only to see Gajeel in the mirror watching her as attentively as the sports channel. Smirking to herself, she decided to show off. She repeated the basic stretch, to the left this time before returning to her starting position.

She took in a deep breath from her mouth before placing her palms flat on the floor in front of her. She exhaled slowly as she pushed her palms forward, bringing her torso with her. As she leaned down more and more, her body followed until her stomach was flat on the floor with her legs out in a perfect split. She moved her ankles around and listened to the slight popping noises as they cracked.

Levy arched her spine as she brought herself back to the sitting position, mirroring what she did to get down. She took in another breath before she brought her legs out in front of her, and reached to grab her toes. She leaned down to place her forehead on her legs. Levy took a few breaths before returning to her sitting position. She decided that was enough floor work, and pushed herself up onto her feet.

She looked down at her shoes. The lines on the sides were as evident as ever from dancing. Their color had faded slightly, but they were still pink satin nonetheless. She hadn't worn them in two years, she had plenty of opportunities, so why was now any different?

* * *

_***** Flashback *****_

"This is where I'm living now." Lucy said as she opened the door for Levy. She watched as the small girl walked in, her uneven hair swaying as she took each step. "Are you hungry?" She asked as Levy shook her head, her gaze transfixed on the floor as if she were studying the tiles. "Thirsty?" She raised an eyebrow. Levy shook her head again. "Tired?" She tried to get some line of response from the girl. "Well you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." She sighed. "My roommate moved out last week, so you're free to take her room but its empty at the moment." She looked Levy up and down. The only thing she had was the orange dance bag slung lazily over her shoulder that she held onto so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Mmm..." Levy nodded slightly. Lucy took it as a sign of thanks, and was more than happy to accept it.

"We can go out shopping tomorrow for some things you'll need." Lucy said. "Assuming you'll be staying a while." She added on, hinting to Levy that she wanted to know what had happened with her.

"Mmm..." She mumbled again.

Deciding she shouldn't push the girl, Lucy walked through the house with Levy in tow, showing her around. She ended the tour back at the living room, where Levy would sleep tonight. "So, its kinda late." Lucy said as she rubbed her arm. The clock on the wall read 11:30, and she had a volunteer job tomorrow to get to. "If you need someone to talk to, you know where my room is. If not, I'll see you in the morning?" She said. Levy nodded yes, as she clutched her bag. "Alright... Goodnight."

"L-" a small voice said, making Lucy turn back to the small girl. "Lucy." She whispered, directing her gaze to the blonde. "T-thank you."

Lucy nodded. "Anything." She smiled before going to bed

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

Levy looked at her reflection in the mirror as she walked over to the barre on the wall. She clutched it in nervousness, afraid to go on pointe again. She closed her eyes, and focused on her beating heart. It raced a hundred miles an hour and at this rate, Levy was convinced she'd have a heart attack. She faced the mirror, and placed her right leg over her left, and stood in a plie. She bend her knees slightly, and breathed out. Holding this position for a few seconds helped to calm her heart.  _Its just like riding a bike._  She thought to herself as it all came back to her.

She pointed her left foot out as she held onto the barre and started to practice her tondues. She made sure to go through her demi pointe, while keeping contact with the floor the entire time. She applied pressure on the floor like she were giving it a massage- just like how they explained it in school. She repeated this on the right side, then once more on the left. Feeling ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was as if time stopped itself as she looked herself up and down.

For the first time in forever her hair was in a bun. The blue mess it normally was was tame to the point where not one hair was out of place. The hairs were all lined up in their unspoken designated spots as they lay in order. Her shoulders were relaxed and stress free for the first time as they held the leotard up proudly. Her collarbones protruded slightly as she held her chest out and straight, brimming with confidence. Her stomach was secured safely in the uniform it so missed. Her shorts hugged her in sadness, as if they had missed the feel on Levy's warmth on them. It had been so long. She looked at her legs that were lined with a thin layer of pink nylon, and her feet in satin. Her shoes wept as she bent the arch, testing their buoyancy after all this time. They were worn quite a lot, and needed to be replaced soon.

She returned her gaze back to her eyes. She stared into her own brown windows into the soul, and braced herself. She felt her feet go into the fifth position, a Plie with a straight supporting leg and arms, accompanied by turned-out legs and feet. The position was like second nature to her, her brain knowing exactly what to do without being told. Levy smiled as she lifted herself up slowly, landing on pointe after two years.


	16. Chapter 16

Levy smiled as she lifted herself up slowly, landing on pointe after two years. She stared into the mirror at herself. Eyes locked on themselves as she felt a smile etch onto her face. Her eyes flickered in the mirror, over to a figure getting up- it was Gajeel. She had forgotten she had been alone.

"Levy!" He practically ran over to her. "You're on your toes." He looked her up and down, marveling at her stance, the way she could effortlessly stand on the tips of her toes without falling over in pain like he had seen so many ballerinas in this room before.

"Im on  _pointe,_ Gajeel." She giggled, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"I... I'm-" He struggled for the right words before his feelings overtook him and he pulled her into a hug.

"G-Gajeel?" The hug was so sudden and unprepared that her arms were crushed between the two of them awkwardly.

"I'm so happy for you, shorty." He breathed out, his hot breath tickling her shoulder.

"Thanks..." She started. "For everything."

"No problem." He squeezed her one last time before letting her go, and standing back.

"So this is called pointe." She gestured her arms to her feet.

"Do something."

"Ah, something, my favorite of all ballet moves." She joked.

"Alright, then do one of those... whats the word... fouetté." He said.

"Pfft-" She started laughing to herself.

"What? Did I say it wrong?" He watched her laugh at him, and if he said he wasn't a little embarrassed he'd be lying.

"No, its just ironic." She wiped her eyes as she felt tears forming from laughter. "Last time I tried ballet I was practicing my fouettés, and I broke my ankle. Its just ironic how that's the first thing you want me to do, when it so happened to be my last."

"Well if you broke your ankle don't you think you'd like to stay away from that move?"

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. "Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'If you brake your ankle, you put the ballet slipper back on'?"

"I cant say I have..."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can hold my hands while I spin." She held out her hands for him.

"Alright..." He said as he took her small, delicate, fingers in his own rough palms.

She took a deep breathe before nodding for him to move. Taking a step, he turned her on her right foot, watching as her body moved with ease. "Wow." He breathed out.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Gajeel wasn't one foe going to the ballet, or watching dancing in general. To be honest, he didn't care for any type of dancing. Except hers.

"Watch this." She let go of his hands, the warmth of her hands was immediately missed but he let get go, as she walked on pointe a few feet away. She smiled at him, making sure his eyes were on her. Although, in his eyes, there was nothing more interesting in the room. Even the music in the background blurred as he watched her twirl and move across the floor gracefully.

The bun in her hair stayed atop her head perfectly, with no stray hairs, as she spun at speeds unimaginable for anyone. Her arms elongated and flowed perfectly with every step she took. Her hands were relaxed and delicate the whole time, much like the rest of her body as she effortlessly floated across the room. His eyes followed her around the room, even refusing to blink, in fear of missing one moment. That was until something tore his attention from the girl in front of him.

"What are you two doing here?" A voice said.

* * *

Lucy scrunched into her large king bed fluffed with pink sheets, and a ridiculous amount of pillows, as she turned on her TV mounted on the wall parallel to the bed. She let out a long sigh as she realized she forgot to grab a snack. Moving her hand lifelessly across the sheets, she searched for her phone. Once her hand found it, and clutched it safely, she slung her legs over the edge of the bed before sluggishly moving to the kitchen. She tried to stay silent, knowing Levy and Gajeel were watching a movie, and went to the cabinets. She pried them open with only two fingers, hoping to minimize the noise of the creaks. Deeming herself successful, she rifled around for something good to eat before deciding that Cheez-Its would do. She tip toed down the hallway again, listening to Levy and Gajeel whisper in the living room as they watched old videos.

 _I wish Natsu was my prince in shining armor like Gajeel..._  She thought to herself as she imagined about how Gajeel saved Levy from her slump. She was actually dancing, and getting back out there. And Natsu was just... Well he was just some dorky pink haired kid that was just as terrible in the sack as he was with words. Honestly, he could be so air headed sometimes.

Walking back into her room, she closed the door quietly before padding across the carpet. She jumped on her bed, only to remember she had a box of snacks in her hands that could go flying everywhere- but thankfully didn't. "Alright, lets see whats on Netflix tonight..." She breathed out as she grabbed the remote.

* * *

"Natsu, cmon, I dare you!" A very drunk Gray laughed as he elbowed his best friend in the ribs.

"N-no way!" The pink haired boy slurred before giggling. The whole staff of the gym decided to go out to celebrate Juvia's return from her week off- all the staff that is minus one kickboxing instructor.

"Call her!" Cana agreed, hiccuping before receiving a glare from Laxus.

"Dont call her, bro." He said as he put his hand over Cana's mouth playfully. "Cana doesn't know what shes talking about." He said before his face contorted into that of disgust and he removed his hand from his girlfriends mouth, only to wipe if off on his pants.

"Yes, Juvia agrees Natsu." Juvia said quietly.

"See, Juvia thinks you should call her!" gray said.

"N-no, Gray, I meant-" Juvia started before Gray leaned into her arm.

"You disagree with me, Juvia?" He batted his eyes.

"Juvia t-thinks Natsu should listen to his gut..." She blushed furiously, and moved her gaze to her fingers.

"If only something could change your mind... Oh, I think I know of six somethings." Gray smirked.

Cana could barely moan out an exasperated "Gray~" before the swim instructors T-Shirt was halfway across the table.

"Perhaps my six pack could persuade you, Juvia?" He asked as he shamelessly rolled his stomach next to her face.

"J-Juvia... still thinks... Natsu should... not call her." Juvia breathed out as her eyes spun and her head rolled back onto the top of the couch.

"Awe, there she goes." Mira giggled at Juvia's shyness towards Gray.

"We should take her home with us." Freed offered.

"No, Jellal and I should." Erza interjected.

"We have drank the least out of everyone here." The quiet blue haired man said.

"Or-" Cana slammed her hand down on the table. "We put her in Gray's bed!"

"Hey, whose bed?" Gray turned as soon as he heard his name.

"Yes!" Mira high fived Cana like a school girl.

"Mira, Cana!" Erza said. "Thats... a great idea." She snickered. No matter how close they were, the Fairy's of the gym always like to play pranks on each other. Some lacked a certain gene that told them when to stop- and that gene was especially absent when they were drunk.

"Oi, if Juvia sleeps in my bed, where will I sleep?" Gray asked.

"You could sleep in your bed." Mira suggested.

"Or on the couch." Erza offered.

"Naked." Cana's eyes sparkled deviously.

"Yes." Mira and Erza said together.

"Dont you two think that she's gone through enough?" Laxus asked. "After all she did just go to a yoga convention, and visited her parents in one week."

"Laxus, I seem to recall when Juvia changed your shampoo to make your hair pink." Mira said.

"That was because she lost a bet-" Erza whispered before Cana stared at her with daggers for eyes.

"Yes but..." Laxus thought for a moment. He was usually on of the most level headed members of the group, but today he though he'd let it slide. Besides this one act might just very well be the last push the two needed to finally get together after five years of shameless flirting.

* * *

"Mean Girls?" Lucy asked herself as she looked through her Netflix Suggested Watch List. "Ive already seen it a million times though..." She said out loud. "Theres always a bunch of anime on here..." She let a breath out of her nose as she scrolled through boring movies and TV series that she would never watch in a million years before finally settling on watching Mean Girls for the one million and first time.

* * *

"Text Lucy!" Gray giggled, wrestling Natsu for his phone.

"No!" Natsu cried as Gray finally snatched his phone, and held it about his head. "She has to text first!" He tried to reach above Gray to grab the phone from his hands, but being just a few inches taller than him meant Gray usually won this fight.

"What do you mean she has to text first? Just man up and text her!" The swimmer said as he opened up Natsu's contacts. "G... H... I- hey, why is my number saved as 'Ice Princess'?"

"Because you're an ice princess, now give it back!" Natsu helplessly swatted at his phone once more.

"Are you going to text her?" Gray took his eyes off the phone, and looked into Natsu's desperate ones.

"No way!" He said honestly. There was a rule to these things, the girl had to text first! Probably... He didn't really know after all.

"Then I will!" Gray snickered, and pushed Natsu back before moving his thumbs across the keyboard furiously. "There." Gray said as he tossed the phone back to Natsu.

"What did you say!" He frantically searched for Lucy's contact.

"I just said,  _hey_."

"Just  _hey_!"

"Yeah, just  _hey_."

"GRAY!" Natsu pulled on his pink hair. "YOU CANT JUST SAY  _HEY_!" He slammed his head on the table, moping to himself. "I cant believe you said hey, I mean this could ruin everything... Gray you ruined everything now im going to die old and alone with like a thousand cats-" Natsu shot his head up as he felt his phone vibrate. "She texted back..." He said to himself in disbelief. "She texted back!" He turned to Gray. "That actually worked?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said, drinking some of his beer.

"Wow..." He said, swiping his phone open. "She said,  _hey._ "

"Just  _hey_?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, just  _hey._ " Natsu said. "Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it wasn't  _heyyy_?" Gray asked, elongating the word.

"Nope, just h-e-y."

"Oh no."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"It was just,  _hey_." Gray said, assume Natsu understood his situation.

"You're screwed, buddy." Laxus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why? I said  _hey_ , so why cant she?" The pink haired boy scratched his head. "Doesn't it work both ways?" He asked.

"And that is why you will forever be single." Gray sighed.

"No, I'm pretty sure Lisanna would leave Bixlow if he begged." Laxus laughed.

"I don't know, I think shes moved on." Gray shrugged.

"You guys know I can hear you, right..." Natsu asked, sitting right in the middle of the conversation.

"What went wrong?" Cana asked.

"I don't know, we had a lovely night." Natsu asked. "I was gentlemanly, and nice, and romantic." He listed.

"Well that's what you say, but how did she react." Mira asked.

"I mean, it ended well." Natsu blushed.

"Did you have sex?" Gray slapped his arm.

"Hey, don't hit me." Natsu slapped him on his arm to even the score. "And yeah we did." He shrugged.

"YOU?" Gray nearly yelled.

"That explains it." Laxus said.

"Bummer." Cana sighed.

"To think there was promise." Erza shrugged.

"I even helped." Mira swirled her drink.

"Guys, whats the big deal?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Gray started.

"You're bad in the sack." Cana finished his sentence.

* * *

"Hahaha, four for you Glen Coco!" Lucy laughed to herself, this movie made her laugh every time. She reached over to grab another Cheez-It when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at who texted her, and felt her stomach flip.

The screen had a picture of Natsu with his shirt off, one she took while he wasn't paying attention. The name read "Hottie With A Body" which now she regretted setting it as. She opened her phone reluctantly and read the text.

"Just, hey? Really." She let out a fast breath. "The nerve." She said as she typed back viciously before sending her text. "Think you can just  _hey_  me, Natsu Dragneel?"

* * *

"No way!" Natsu defended.

"Its true." Cana shrugged.

"How would you even know! We've never slept together!"

"Girls talk." She shrugged.

"So?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, you really are an idiot." Gray rubbed his eyes. "Nothing is a secret. Why do you think girls go to the bathroom in  _groups_?" He asked.

"I don't know, they're afraid of trolls?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"This isn't  _Harry Potter_." Gray slapped the back of his head.

"Okay, okay." Natsu said, rubbing the spot. "So?"

"So girls talk... About everything." He said. "There are no boundaries. They talk about men, cats, careers, their periods, anything and everything that they can think of comes out. There is  _no_  filter."

"How do you know, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Who do you think has to clean the locker rooms by the pool?" Gray asked. "There aren't any women swim instructors, so its me." He clarified encase Natsu couldn't connect it. After all, it was a slow night for the boy.

"Well, say that  _was_ true. Is it really the end of the world?" Natsu asked, only to receive a chorus of laughs from the table. "I guess so." He sighed before drinking the last of his beer in one gulp swoop.

"Do you want pointers?" Cana asked, causing Natsu to blush instantly.

"T-that wont be necessary!" He waved his hands in front of him.

"Are you sure because Laxus has stories for days." Cana winked.

"N-no thank you." He said.

"Would you prefer vidoes?" Gray asked.

"Maybe books?" Erza suggested.

"Or comics, if you're into that." Mira winked.

"No, no, and no." Natsu said.

"Natsu, no one is just 'good' at sex." Gray sighed, comforting his friend.

"Speak for yourself." Laxus laughed, and Cana smirked.

"So you're telling me to go home and watch hours of porn." Natsu blinked.

"Basically." Gray said.

"Yes." Mira crossed her arms.

"Its the only way, really." Cana shrugged.

"I mean..." Natsu blushed. "Alright." He said as he stood up.

"Woah, woah!" Gray stopped him. "Right now?" He asked.

"When else?" The pinked haired boy crossed his arms. They were so for him studying the ways of coitus, yet they want him to stay.

"I mean, the party isn't over!"

"Juvia is passed out, the party is over." Natsu pointed out.

"He's right, we have to get her home." Erza said.

"And by home, we mean Gray's bed." Mira whispered.

"Im beat." Cana said.

"Yeah, lets go home." Laxus said as the two stood up.

"But!" Gray struggled to get the groups attention.

"We all have work tomorrow, Gray." Mira reminded him. "And Cana will have her magic anti-hangover mix for anyone who needs it." Mira said to everyone before looking at Juvia. "Although she may need the day off..."

"Maybe Gray too." Erza whispered, laughing.

"We cant make Gajeel cover the swim classes and the yoga classes." Mira sighed. "Although he would look hilarious teaching the pregnant class." Mira giggled.

"One day." Erza winked.

"One day." She agreed.

* * *

"Okay, so we have Laxus and Cana taking Natsu home." Mira checked the carpool arrangement to make sure everyone got home, determined not to make a mistake like last time and have someone wake up in the back of the bar. "Erza and Jellal have Gray, and Freed and I have Juvia." She checked.

"Got it." Laxus said as he climbed in his little black car, and sped away with Natsu in the back.

"I have to stop by the gym to grab my bag in the locker rooms, but after we'll meet you back at Gray's." Mira said to Erza.

"You got it." She smiled before climbing in her car.

"Why do you need your bag?" Freed asked as he closed the car door.

"Its important." She said. "Besides, I have a feeling I forgot something else important...


	17. Chapter 17

"Just park near the front, it's closed anyways, so the fire lane is fine," Mira mumbled as she scrolled on her phone aimlessly.

"But, Mira... That's illegal," Freed said sheepishly.

"Oh, it'll be alright," She shrugged as she crossed her legs rather awkwardly within the tight confines of the passenger seat. "Besides, I'll only be a second, I'm just running to the break room."

"If you say so..." He sighed as he pulled into the familiar parking lot.

"I'll be as quick as a bunny!" She winked before she grabbed the door handle.

"Hold on," Freed said as he looked out his window.

"We can't be late to Gray's- Erza might start without me!" Mira pouted and crossed her arms.

"Look," Freed moved his head back so Mira could look at what he saw.  **T** he parking lot was empty. The tall street lamps shone down on yellow rectangles with nothing to see but vacant lots. That was, except a small black sports car towards the back with tinted windows that gave off an unsettling vibe.

"Its just a car," Mira said.

"What if someone is in the gym?" Freed whispered, as if the intruder could hear him.

"Then I'll beat him up," Mira said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You cant be serious-"

"Need I remind you, when we wrestled back in high school, and  _I_  won?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you were also the manager of the wrestling, football,  _and_  baseball teams so that wasn't really a fair fight," He sighed.

Mira shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to look after Elfman, and if that meant managing his sports, then that's what I did."

"Yes, but-"

"I'll be fine!" Mira leaned over the center console, awkwardly, to kiss him on the cheek before opening the door and rushing into the gym so Freed couldnt get another word in.

"Don't be too long!" Freed called with a slightly worried look on his face, even though she had already entered the gym. He rubbed his hands together as he looked around the parking lot. Juvia was still sound asleep in the back of the car, so he couldn't put on any music. He sat alone, and listened to his thoughts. "I should go in there..." He thought aloud. "No, then she'll think I don't trust her..." Settling for doing nothing, he lifted his hips in order to slide his phone out of his back pocket. When it was wiggled free, he unlocked it and began playing a game.

* * *

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat... wouldn't you think my collection's complete..." Mira sang lightly as she bounced through the gym toward the break room. She was trying to hurry as not to worry Freed, but she had seen the car the moment they pulled into the parking lot. It was Gajeel's car, no doubt. He didn't use it often, as Magnolia was sunny three out of the four seasons. However, in the rainy season he didn't like to ride his motorcycle and opted for his black sports car.

The only thing that struck her as odd was how she didn't immediately see him lifting weights, or running around the track angrily to vent his frustrations. After all, the last time she caught him at the gym was at one in the morning because his girlfriend had broken up with him and he needed to get out his sadness through adrenaline rushes. Because that's just how men cope.

She followed the dim lights of the gym to the back, and stopped as she rounded the corner. The light was coming from the dance room, and thanks to the glass walls, Mira could see exactly what was going on. Gajeel was sitting against the wall of the room. He wasn't running. Or lifting. Or stretching. Or dancing for that matter. He had a soft look on his face, and Mira followed his eyes to their point of interest. There, standing next to the barre, was a little blue headed girl.

* * *

"Hold on," Erza mumbled as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She was currently helping her boyfriend support a very drunk raven haired man.

"Can't it wait?" Jellal sighed before she began to roll Gray into his arms.

"Its from Mira," She said, almost like that meant it was automatically more important than what they were doing, which was coincidentally following one of Mira's plans

He rolled his eyes. "Oh sure... take your time." Jellal shifted his weight to accommodate all of Gray's weight.

They had just arrived at his house, and Gray was beyond dead asleep in the back of the car by the time they arrived. It took all of Erza and Jellal's combined strength to get him out of the car without jostling him, or smashing his head against the car by accident. They had made it to Gray's apartment door before Erza paused to check her phone.

"Mhmm... Mhmm..." She breathed out lightly as she read the text. "Okay, Mira said she stopped by the gym to grab something." She pushed her phone back into her pocket before helping to support her drunk friend once more.

"So?" Jellal asked as he watched Erza wiggle her hand into Gray's front pocket in search for his keys. This wasn't the first time the two had to help a blacked-out drunk home. After all, Laxus and Cana could not care less, and Natsu couldn't be trusted to not accidentally set something on fire when no one was looking.

"So we'll just wait until Mira gets here with Juvia," She shrugged before making a face that read victory as she jingled Gray's keys out of his pocket.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" A voice said.

Levy could feel her skin crawl and tears form in her eyes as panic struck her. Not only was she caught dancing in an empty gym illegally, but she was about to hug the crap out of her man crush.

"Hey Mira," Gajeel said calmly, as if he broke into the gym all the time.

Levy forced her neck to turn so she could look at the white haired girl. "H-hello, M-Mirajane..." Her body automatically cringed unintentionally at the fear of confrontation. She brought her arms up to wrap around her stomach in a desperate attempt to hide herself, her legs clenched together, and her head sunk down.

"We we're just borrowing the studio," Gajeel said as he placed a hand on Levy shoulder, causing her to unintentionally tense more **.**  He squeezed on her shoulder, silently reassuring her of his existence next to her.

"I-I'm really sorry Mirajane... I... It wasn't... I mean... I just..." Levy stammered over her words as she tried to cling to a reason why she broke into a gym at this ungodly hour to dance.

"Its no problem," Mira smiled as she walked towards Levy. She wrapped her arms around her little bluenette, and brought her in for a hug. "You looked very happy, and you're a beautiful dancer," Mira whispered as she petted Levy's head, begging her to calm down.

"Th-thanks," She breathed out a sigh of relief. She should have known better, Mira was a sweetheart and would never hurt a hair on her head, she would never even dream of her raising her voice.

"But, I can't let you stay here," Her eyes were filled with regret as she forced herself to say the next sentence. "Its against gym policies to allow civilians in after closing. I know how much you want to dance, but as much as I want to let you stay, I really can't."

Levy shook her head. "No, that's alright," She smiled. "I understand, and I was just about done anyways."

"Okay," Mira said as she rubbed Levy's arm lightly, comforting the still slightly frightened girl. "I have to run, but have a good night," She smiled before waving her hand and exiting the room.

"Cmon Shrimp, I know what will cheer you up," Gajeel said lightly.

* * *

"This place is great, no one can be sad when they come here," Gajeel said as he held the door open for Levy to walk through. The restaurant was bright, however any facility would be bright after one had sat in the car for ten minutes in almost complete darkness. A sweet buttery smell wafted through her nose that gave her a sense of warmth through her.

"Its just IHOP." She said blankly.

"Its not  _just_  IHOP. It's the International  _House_ of Pancakes. International, shorty," He stressed the name of restaurant.

"I think that they self proclaimed themselves the international house. I don't think you can just  _win_  a title like that, or really earn it for that matter..." She thought as she stopped in front of the hostess podium. She turned to face Gajeel and the workers finished what they were doing before rushing to seat them.

"You just have to believe," He shrugged as he followed the hostess to the table.

"Believe in the pancakes?" She giggled as they slid into a booth, Gajeel on one side, and her on the other.

"Yeah," He gruffed.

"Hi, I'm Rukia and I'll be your server."A waitress said. She was short, no taller than Levy, and had black hair that sat perfectly on her head aside from one strand that fell down the middle of her face and landed to the side of her nose. She wore a classic black on black waitress outfit, however she had on brown shoes from a prep school. Gajeel assumed she was in high school by the looks of her.

"Can I start you two off with some drinks?" She asked.

"I'll get a hot tea please," Levy smiled lightly as Rukia jotted down her order.

"I suppose you ain't serving beer at this time," Gajeel sighed. After all, it was almost one in the morning. "I'll just have a pepsi."

Rukia nodded and rushed off the the counter to get the drinks. Levy noticed her talking to the cook behind the open window. He leaned over the counter to talk to her, and by the looks of Rukia's red ears, Levy could assume the orange haired boy was teasing her.

"What're you thinking?" He looked over the top of his menu down at the little girl across from him.

"I'm feeling waffles..." She trailed off as she felt Gajeel's eyes boring into her. "What?" She said as she met Gajeel's thinned eyes.

"We came to the International House Of  _Pancakes,_ and you want  _waffles._ " He stressed.

"Yeah, I do," She raised an eyebrow. "Got a problem with that?" She asked.

"You do you," Was all he said before going back to his own menu.

* * *

"Man, I haven't been there in forever," Gajeel sighed as he stretched his arms after leaving the restaurant. Their late trip to IHOP had been relaxing yet exciting as ever. The conversation had switched back and forth between Game of Thrones and other Netflix shows, Levy argued strongly on the importance of reading the book  _before_  watching the series. Gajeel gruffed back his retorts, but in the end he had to admit that she had some pretty strong points. But of course the night wasn't complete without shameless flirting.

"Considering the fact that you know the total before the bill came, only because you've memorized the menu, really suggests otherwise," Levy laughed.

"Maybe I'm just really good at memorizing things," He looked at her.

"Yeah, alright then. What are the digits of Pi?"

"Its like... 3.1415926... something," He shrugged. "I haven't been in the eighth grade for a long time, Shorty. Unlike you," He smirked.

"Hey!" She punched his arm playfully. "I'll have you know that I too have not been in the eighth grade for a  _long_  time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," She placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks defensively.

"Alright, don't get too worked up there," He let out a light laugh. "Lets get you home."

"Hmmm, okay," She said and she turned to get into the car. She stepped off the curb before she felt an arm around her bicep. "Gajeel?" She asked as she looked back.

"Sorry, you have a little something," He said as he pulled her back. He bent down enough to look her in the eyes.

"It's probably just syrup," She said absentmindedly, attempting to turn away. His hold, however, was stronger than she thought, and she felt a blush creep across her face from the close proximity of his body.

"Hold still," He said as he brushed his thumb over the side of her lip, feeling the soft flesh on the pad of his hold. His other hand had grasped her neck, his fingers lightly tangled in her hair.

"I don't think you can rub off syrup," She whispered. "Its much too sticky."

"You're right." He said, and before either of them knew what was happening, Gajeel's mouth was on hers as his tongue ran across the spot where the breakfast condiment once was.

Levy had never been kissed this way before. It was rough, but there was a certain passion to it that she'd never felt while kissing someone. It became desperate as they continued to kiss, nip, suck and bite at each others' lips. Gajeel ran his tongue across Levy's bottom lip, asking for entrance which she would grant. She allowed him to explore the insides of her mouth. Her hands instinctively crawled around, while one found comfort in Gajeel's hair, the other fisted his shirt, trying to pull their already flushed bodies somehow closer. They didn't pull away until they needed to breathe. Levy panted heavily against his lips and Gajeel did the same. She stared at him through hooded lashes, her body felt like fire, as it burned with a desire she had never felt before. He looked at her face, blushed yet blissfully happy. Her lips were shiny and slightly swollen, which did nothing more than add to his ego.

"I... um... I should really go," She whispered.

"Yeah, you should," He breathed. However neither of them made any effort to move.

"I have, uh, work in the, um, morning," She stumbled out in between heavy breaths.

"Me too," He said.

"And, its only a ten minute walk from my house,"

"Its five from mine," He said against her lips.

"That would be... easier."

"It would be," He smirked.

"Maybe we could... go there?" She suggested.

"Its a five minute drive from here..." He said as his hands roamed over her small frame.

"That's five minutes closer than mine," She breathed out.

"Lets go then," He kissed her once more before forcing himself off of her, and into the drivers seat.


	18. Chapter 18

The drive back from Gajeel's house was anything but romantic. At first, Levy felt nothing but excitement, butterflies fluttered inside her stomach as she imagined how the night would play out. But as the minutes passed, the butterflies turned into moths... The car was silent, and the tension in the air was so awkward that Levy wasn't sure what to do. Looking out the window was always an option, but then Gajeel might think she was rude... She could twiddle her thumbs- but again, he might think she was nervous... Which wasn't true! Probably... The longer the car ride went, the more Levy's head spun with thoughts.

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt a cold hand slide in between her clammy ones. "G-" Her head whipped over to look at him in question, but his expression calmed hers. He was calm, his featured relaxed as he stared at the road in front of him.

"You need to relax, shorty," He laughed

"I don't know what you're talking about," She huffed.

"Because you're obviously not tense," He smirked.

"I'm perfectly calm. In fact, I'm as cool as a cucumber."

"That's exactly what someone who wasn't as cool as a cucumber would say," He flashed her his fangs as he mocked her.

"Well, whatever," She tried to let go of his hand, but he squeezed it so she couldn't get away.

"We're almost there, so take a deep breath." He turned right down a road with a few houses together. It looked like a relatively nice neighborhood, the houses all matched in style, and they had lanterns outside welcoming cars in. "Besides, I'm sure you'll love Lily."

"Lily?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

Levy furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about this Lily person. What if it was a roommate that she would have to engage in awkward small talk while Gajeel left the room, and then she turned out to be super crazy, and threaten her to stay away from Gajeel- and then she would be stuck in a love triangle! Or maybe it was it his girlfriend- was this going to turn into one huge orgy? She wasn't ready for that in the least..

Levy didn't have anymore time to think as Gajeel pulled the car into the left side of a light gray condo. As they walked up the brick walkway, Levy studied the house as best she could with the lack of lighting. The door was black with a red knocker, and all and all it looked pretty inviting. There were red flowers in the flower boxes- maybe a sign of a girlfriend- and a small welcome mat that was well worn.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he swung the door open to reveal a rather dark house. Because of the insanely early hour he returned, the house was nearly pitch black, except for a small night light lighting up the hallway.

"Yeah..." She said as she cautiously stepped through the opening as Gajeel flipped the light switch on the wall.

It was a simple house to say the least, nothing was all too impressive when he flipped the lights on. The front hall was a charcoal shade of gray, a recurring color in Gajeel's house as it seemed, which flowed into what looked like a light blue kitchen with white counters. However before she had a chance to take anything else in, she was thrust against the front door with enough force to startle her in the least. She let out a light, playful, squeak as Gajeel's hand ran from her back down to her thigh, squeezing lightly.

"Ga-" She breathed out before his mouth silenced her with his own. Levy felt her eyes flutter shut as her stomach did turns at the feeling of his rough lips on her own. The kiss was sporadic and romantic- although Levy could feel his keys digging into her hip bones thanks to the extremely close proximity. Levy tried to move her leg to relieve the pressure but instead was met with something furry brushing up against her mid-calf.

Before she registered what was happening, Levy's eyes snapped open and she screamed. Searching for the tallest thing around- which so happened to be Gajeel- she jumped up on him, wrapping her hands around his torso.

"Oh my god something touched me..." She breathed out as her fingers dug into his shoulders, most likely causing him pain, but he said nothing.

"Gihee, relax," He said as he turned, walking down the hall to the kitchen,with Levy still firmly attached around him. "It was just Lily."

Levy couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes as she sniffled lightly. "Lily?" She asked as Gajeel placed her butt on the kitchen counter. He wrapped his hands behind his back to pry her legs apart to let him go.

"Yes, Lily," He said as he snapped his fingers lightly. There was silence for a moment, then a light meow and the faint noise of a bell. Levy listened to small feet, feet smaller than hers, pitter patter on the tile and before she knew it a black cat had trotted into the kitchen. "My cat." He smirked as he dropped to his knees and wiggled his fingers.

The cat looked at him, noticed his fingers and pranced over to his touch. Gajeel smiled as the cat rubbed his face into his hand, maximizing the amount of petting he was offered.

"Your... cat?" She asked.

"Isn't he cute?" Gajeel smirked up at her. She had her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around herself securely. She looked over the top of her legs shyly to watch Gajeel pet his cat.

"Want to pet him?" He asked as he swooped Lily up and held him in front of her.

"Y-yeah..." She said lightly as she reached her hand out hesitantly. He didn't look like he would bite, and he was actually pretty cute. His fur was black with a big white patch on his backand around his ears. His ears, they were different to say the least. For some reason they were round like a bears- rather than pointy like a cat. When she lifted her hand up to his nose, he looked at her, and she felt his eyes shine at her. One was brown, normal like any other cat, but the other was a pale shade of gray with a slash across it.

"His eye..." Her hand hesitated as the cat looked at Gajeel, almost as if waiting for him to explain.

"Yeah he's a rescue." Gajeel scratched behind the cats ears, and Levy sworeshe saw the cat smile. "I found him on the streets, but I dropped him off at the vet without another thought. They called for me to come get him, and after explaining to them for the thousandth time that he wasn't mine they said he would go to the shelter."

"So you picked him up?" Levy asked.

"No way, he went to the shelter," Gajeel smirked as Levy's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you get him!" She nearly yelled at the man.

"Hey hey, don't get ahead of yourself, that's the next part," He silenced her.

"So Juvia wanted to get a cat because she's desperately pining for some soft of affection because..." He trailed off. "Anyways, we went to the shelter and I saw him," He shrugged.

"So?"

"So."

"So what happened?"

"I bought him."

"What!" She threw her hands into the air. "That's it! Wheres the climax? The falling action!"

"What is this? A novel?" He asked.

"Not with that terrible story line," She rolled her eyes at him. "Didn't you look into his eyes and feel your heartbeat a little faster-"

"This isn't some tear jerking romantic comedy movie made by Nicholas Sparks?" He clicked his tongue. "It's a cat."

"There's something missing here," She said.

"Nope, just bought a cat." He gruffed. Of course there was something missing. He wasn't about to completely emasculate himself by telling her that after the shelter told him the cat was going to lose half of his vision, and probably be put down after fighting so hard for his life, that he immediately took him home. He resonated with the little fuzzball after all.

"Sure you did," She rolled her eyes as he dropped the cat on the counter next to him.

The house was relatively silent, giving off a rather eerie feeling. Levy felt a bit awkward sitting on the counter next to the cat who gave off a bad vibe. The silence almost hurt.

"Coffee?"

"We just had breakfast..."

"Well you're not wrong." He sighed as he rubbed the back if his head. "What do you want to do?" He asked, as he was at a loss for what to do with the girl who was so obviously uncomfortable.

"Weren't we..." She blushed at the thought of the events that nearly played out.

"Weren't we what?" He smirked as he leaned on his elbows, looking at her.

"Going to..." She stopped herself before she thought she'd die from embarrassment. "You know."

"Oh, but I don't~" He swooned uncharacteristically at Levy, making her giggle.

"Battle to the death," She said.

He thought for a moment before smirking. "We could..." He stood up straight as he grabbed Levy by the hips and slid her off the counter to her feet. "Come with me," He said. However, it wasn't a request as much as it was a demand. He placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to a closet in the hallway. "Here," He said as he swung open the door. "Pick your poison."

"Just a little more..." Levy breathed out as she stretched her leg around Gajeel's.

"Cmon shrimp, your body can't take this." He sighed. "Just give up."

"As if!" She said. "I took dance for years and if one thing came out of it, it was the flexibility." She breathed heavily. "Besides, I've done this before and it was no problem."

"Yeah sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Again, no need to be so sassy," She laughed lightly as she pushed herself down, finally landing her right foot on the red circle.

"You'll lose in due time." Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the girl. Nearly thirty minutes have passed since she pulled Twister out of the closet, and they had been neck and neck ever since.

"Alright, Left hand green." Levy said as she thought about how to move. Her hand was on blue now, and if she were to go to green... She'd have to flip her whole body around. Great. "Okay so..." She mumbled to herself as she slowly lifted her hand up and twisted her spine so her stomach was now facing up. "And then..." She breathed as she reached her hand, trying not to accidentally dislocate her shoulder in the process. After she was settled, she heard Gajeel move, and before she knew it his head was right next to hers. "Hey."

"Hello."

"Spin it."

"Left foot yellow."

Gajeel easily moved his foot over one from the blue to the yellow, Levy however had to maneuver her foot from the green, three circles over. She wobbled for a moment as she felt her arms begin to give in a little.

"Ha, you're weak," Gajeel smirked at her.

"You wish!" She stuck her tongue out at her.

Gajeel moved his weight to his legs so he could nudge the girl with his shoulder. "Oh no..." He said lightly as he pushed more. "I'm falling~"

"Gaje~el!" She squeaked as she fought to keep her balance. "Stop!" She giggled. "I'm- I'm serious." She gave him a look of seriousness, however the edge of her lips curved into a smile slightly, making it all the less convincing. "Stop it," She said.

"Its not my fault that I can't keep my balance," He gave her a look that could only be described as puppy-dog eyes, however on a man as big as him they were more like dragon-eyes.

"You're doing it on purpose, and you know it," She grit her teeth as she pushed him with her own shoulder. However, this didn't do much to the man besides cause him to imagine her soft skin touching other parts of his body.

"Am not." He pushed back.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh know~" Before Levy could even react, Gajeel had kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to land on her back with a small squeek.

"I cant believe you, you big baby." She pouted her lips as she looked up at Gajeel as he smirked down at her in victory. "You're completely ridiculous!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her head away from him.

"Yeah yeah, I know, lets clean this up," Gajeel said as he rolled off the mat sideways.

"So whats the next game?" She asked as she moved to help the man clean up.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. She wanted to play another game? Not that he minded, but he assumed she would want to leave his house eventually.

"What are we going to play next?"

"I've got just the thing," He smirked as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars! Oh!" Levy threw her arms up victoriously.

"I'm still winning!" Gajeel slammed his hand down on the table.

"Are not! I'm ahead by three hundred!" Levy stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever," Gajeel crossed his arms. Sure monopoly had been his idea, but this wasn't what he had planned.

"I'm wiiiiiiinning~" Levy purred as she counted out the money. "And that's one more monopoly!" She beamed as she placed a little house down on Dragon Cove.

"Yeah yeah..." Gajeel breathed out.

"Maybe you'll win the next one," She placed her hand on his large bicep in a false senseof comfort.

"Yeah. Sure," He deadpanned.

"Some people are just skilled at monopoly. Maybe you should take after my example." She tossed her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

That was the last straw for Gajeel. Before he registered what he was doing, the monopoly board and all the pieces were thrown across the room. They hit the wall with such force that the money cascaded down in a waterfall of frustrated feelings. The pieces lay lifeless on the floor as the dice continued to bounce before they finally came to a stop.

"Next game is mine," He growled.

"One to one..." She whispered lightly, afraid if she teased him too much he would throw something else at the wall.

"Colonel Mustang, in the Capital City, with the torch!" Levy slammed her palm down on the table in victory.

"FUCK!" Gajeel screamed. He really thought Clue would have been his game. Since he only won Twister by cheating this was a new low for him.

"That's two to one!" Levy winked. "What's the prize for the winner?"

"Who the fuck cares," Gajeel's eyes burned into hers with the fire of a thousand suns, however she didn't waver one bit.

"Maybe some more IHOP..." Levy suggested. "After all, I could use some more pancakes," She giggled.

"Yeah, and you can buy them for me after I win," He scowled to which Levy had to hold her stomach as it hurt from laughing too hard.

"Do you have a seven?" Gajeel asked as he hid behind his hand.

"Go Fish," Levy breathed out. Gajeel cursed under his breath as he reached for another card.

"You'll regret playing this game," He smiled. "I was undefeated in the fourth grade."

"I'm shaking like a leaf" Levy smirked as she looked across her cards.

"Got any Aces?"

Gajeel sighed. "Here." He threw the Ace of Spades at her, and she laid down the pair next to the others in her pile. They were nearly tied now, Gajeel was only ahead by two pairs.

"Okay, got any Jacks?"

"Go Fish," Gajeel gruffed. "Sixes?"

"Go Fish," She sighed. "Twelves?"

"That's not even a card!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

"Do you mean a queen?" He asked.

"No, that's fine..." She looked at her cards once more. "What about a three?" She asked.

"Here."

"Haha! Now I'm just one point behind!" Levy clenched her fist.

"Yeah well you'll stay there." Gajeel deadpanned. There was no way he was going to lose. Again. For the third time.

"Okay, I think we're done..." Levy yawned as she shuffled the cards back into the deck. They had played a mean game of Old Maid, Twister, Clue, Monopoly, Go Fish, Checkers, Chess, and Poker. Levy had won 5 to 3, and Gajeel was still a bit mad.

"No way, one more!"

"Even if we play one more, I'll still be the winner." Levy sighed as she sunk into the chair.

"Then two more."

"Then we'll be tied."

"Three?"

"I'm tired, can't we just go to bed?" She asked.

"Fine," He shrugged. "You can take the bed, I'll stay on the couch."

"Oh, no I don't want to intrude." She waved her hands in front of her.

"Don't mention it."

"I'm smaller, I'll fit on the couch better!"

"Its fine, really."

"Then-why-don't-we-both-stay-in-the-bed!" She blurted out before her face turned a heavy shade of red.

"Whatever," He brushed off her blush and started his way towards his room.

"Wha-what?" She asked. She didn't really mean to say that, she just so happened to maybe be fantasizing a little bit about waking up early in the morning and turning over to see Gajeel's sleeping face with maybe a little drool coming out of his mouth... or something like that... Maybe...

"C'mon, lets go." He turned to look at her. "The sun is going to come up any minute, I suggest you hurry up."

"But-" She was going to say how this would be inappropriate, as they were going to take this, whatever this was, slow.

"I'll just go without you..." He turned his back to her and smiled as he heard her scamper to catch up with him.

"Wait for me!" She said as she bent down to grab Lily.


	19. Chapter 19

"Shhh!" Mira giggled at Freed as they carried a sleeping Juvia up the front steps to Gray's house. "Erza and Jellal should be inside already."

"And why are we doing this again?" Freed asked sheepishly.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "It's fun."

"It wouldn't be very funny if this were you, Mira," Freed replied.

"I'm already in a relationship, so you're right, it wouldn't be very funny to wake up spooning you because that just so happens to be an actual everyday occurrence." She stared at Freed unamused.

"Well..."

"It'll be great." She waved off his worries as they made it to the front door. Mira knocked lightly as Freed struggled to keep Juvia up. It took a few moments, but Mira could hear a few bumps and the skitter of feet across hardwood floors before the door was swung open.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Erza crossed her hands over her chest as a breeze of cold air wafted out of the apartment.

"And miss this?" Mira laughed, "Not ever!"

Erza smirked and moved aside to let them in. "Jellal threw Gray on his bed."

"Why does Gray always keep his house so cold?" Mira shivered as soon as she stepped inside.

"I would ask him, but he's not going to be up for a few hours..." Erza trailed off.

"Think we should turn on the heat?" Mira questioned as she moved into the house after removing her shoes.

"No way! Then they won't snuggle together," Erza snapped quickly.

"You're so right." Mira playfully hit her head. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably not torture our friends." Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I did it when you were away on business that one week.. remember?" Mira smiled.

"How could we forget The Great Glueing Indecent of Christmas 2012?" Erza laughed lightly remembering waking up in Spain to a Skype call from her friends with Natsu and Gray fighting in the back. Sure she was away for Christmas, but it felt like she was right back at home.

"It was some of my best work," Mira giggled. "C'mon Freed, this way." Mira ushered her boyfriend through Gray's house with Juvia in his arms.

"This is one of the strangest things I have ever done," Freed sighed. "Remind me why I do these things?"

"You love me?" Mira offered.

"Oh right," He let out a light breath. The things he did for love.

"So should we just throw her on there too? Or..." Erza questioned.

"We could do head to toe."

"Or head to head." Erza winked.

Mira laughed slightly before suggesting, "Or spooning right off the bat..."

"Which one do you think, Freed?"

"M-me?"

"Yes you."

"Uh..."

"He cant decide!" Mira interjected. " Lets just put their heads on the pillows, and let fate decide!" Mira clapped her hands together.

"Isn't the whole reason we're forcing this to happen, is because you think fate works too slow? What if Gray roles off the bed, or wakes up and leaves for work before anything funny happens?" Erza offered.

"Lets just cross our fingers then," Mira smiled.

"If that's what you think is best..." Erza sighed before fixing Gray's head under his pillow.

The morning turned out to be a beautiful one. One of those mornings where birds chirped, and the sun shined, and the warmth of the breeze forced a smile to cross your face without you even knowing. Families with children littered the local parks with picnics while dogs fetched sticks. It was going to be a lazy Sunday, and one of the most eventful they would have all summer.

Back inside a small house, Gray could feel the sun warm his face as he was roused from his unconscious sleep. The light shined through his eyelids, making him squeeze them tighter in hopes of falling back to sleep for few more hours.

Why didn't I shut the shade last night... He groaned to himself as he moved his legs to stretch. What he wasn't expecting was another pair of legs to be intertwined with his. Wait, what? He opened his eyes, only to first reveal the blinding sun, which was not how he planned on starting his day. Fuck, that's a strong hangover... As his eyes tried to focus, they fell upon blue hair cascaded over a pair of delicate shoulders that moved up and down slowly as they breathed. Gray smirked to himself as he nuzzled into the nape of the girls neck before falling back into the darkness of his subconscious.

Juvia was roused from her sleep by the incessant vibrations of her phone from her back pocket. She blearily opened her eyes to be met by the sun's rays immediately burning her corneas. Nope. She thought as she attempted to roll over and escape the unwanted wakeup call.

She realized halfway through her adjustment that there was an arm slung over her waist, hindering her moves. Once she finally made it onto her right side, she blinked a few times.

There's no way that's actually Gray, Juvia is just dreaming again. She rolled her eyes as her brain played tricks on her. But he didn't leave.

So she blinked again.

Yet he stayed.

She rubbed her right eye.

Nope.

She tried her left this time.

Still here.

Alright, alright. That's enough Juvia, you're just in a very deep sleep. She moved her right hand slowly to her left arm and gave herself a pinch.

WHY ISN'T HE LEAVING. OH JUVIA, WHAT DID YOU DO.

Juvia's eyes scanned her surroundings frantically, and she realized she recognized absolutely nothing about this room aside from the man sleeping soundly next to her. The bed was large and covered with soft silver sheets that reflected the sun's unwelcomed rays. The floor however, was littered with articles of clothing that looked as if they were thrown off. Everything about this room was a bit disheveled, although the nightstand stood orderly with bottles and papers stacked neatly in rows. Directing her gaze to the door, she contemplated her escape.

Attempting to be as smooth as possible, as not to wake Gray, she slithered her left hand to the pocket where her phone rang just moments ago. Does Juvia sneak out and try not to wake him... Oh but what if he wakes up when Juvia is half out of bed! Then that's just a terrible conversation waiting to happen... On the other hand, Juvia could stay with Gray in bed and stare at his jaw bone for hours, or maybe finally get a look at his long eye lashes that just flutter when he laughes at Juvia... Oh Juvia cant stay here!

After a few more moments of inner dialogue and going back and forth with her options, Juvia decided that her best option would to be texting one of her friends in hopes of remembering what happened last night. Although by the obvious fact that she was still wearing pants, nothing too crazy could have happened, however that did nothing to stop the blush burning on her cheeks.

She ran her finger across the screen to unlock her phone as she cursed her white wallpaper for shining in her eyes. She quickly opened the down bar and swiped the brightness from the highest setting down.

As she slowly became more awake, she realized that she had some texts and missed calls.

Two missed calls from Erza, one text from MiraJane, and a snapchat from Cana.

Deciding that calling was completely out of the question, Juvia decided to read Mira's text.

Hey Juvia! Gray and Natsu let loose last night, so Gray probably be sick all morning.  
We were going to bring you home but ran into some trouble and had to leave you there!  
Sorry for the inconvenience, but it looks like you'll have to watch over Gray!  
-Mira ^-^  
P.S. There's a bucket under the sink for vomit,  
and all the cleaning supplies are in the hallway closet next to the bathroom.

Juvia re-read the text a few times to fully understand the situation. So she was supposed to stay at Gray's house all day and take care of him? Juvia's eyes grew wide at the though of having to be around Gray all day, there's no way she could survive that! What if he were to look at her? She would feint on the spot! Taking to him? Completely out of the question. With her thoughts racing almost as fast as her elevated heart rate, Juvia furiously typed out a message to Mira, begging her to have anyone else come over to assist her. She pressed send, and prayed Mira wouldnt make her go through with this.

Trying to hold herself back from screaming, crying, or reacting in any other sort of way that would awake Gray, she opened the snapchat app on her phone and waited a bit for it to load. Cana always sent her weird videos at all times of day. Making sure her volume was at a low setting, she held her finger over the name.

"JUVIAAA!" What Juvia was not expecting was a video of Cana, bouncing and laughing, as music blared in the background. No doubt her and Laxus were out at a club somewhere getting sloshed. Her finger immediately retracted, and she crossed her fingers that the noise wouldn't rouse Gray. Looking over at him, he looked like it didn't bother him, he still had a peaceful look on his face and his breathing remained regular... Not that she was listening to his breathing or anything like that! She wasn't a stalker, after all, Mira told her she was there for a reason! Its not like she came over to Gray's and climbed in his bed, and stayed for a while all on her own.. that was just preposterous...

She watched him for a moment more until she came to the conclusion that he was still asleep, she rolled over again. After all, if he woke up he might kick her out or vomit on her, and those options were both equally mortifying. Deciding that those two options were unavoidable, Juvia figured that this was the perfect time to get closer to Gray. And that's exactly what she did. She tossed her phone behind her back, and snuggled into Gray's collarbone. She let out a long sigh as she felt him move a bit. She held her breath. And tried to lie completely still as she felt his arms move. Oh no... what am I doing? She thought to herself. Stupid Juvia, you should have left when you had the change!

Once he stopped, she realized that his head had fallen to rest on hers, and his arm was slung over her waist as it was ten minutes ago. His arm is touching me... HIS ARM IS TOUCHING ME Juvia tried her hardest to control her urge to giggle out loud, but it was hard feat. She could feal her blush deepen and swore it spread all the way down to her toes. Closing her eyes, she decided to relinquish in the feeling of her beloved Gray wrapped around her, and before she knew it she dozed off once again.

"This is the perfect morning!" Erza practically sang as she walked through the big doors to the gym. She wore her classic work out outfit as she sauntered up the the desk. Mira smiled at her as she waved goodbye to the yoga class leaving. "How's Juvia doing?" Erza asked as she rifled through her gym bag for her membership card.

"I haven't heard anything from her yet..." Mira pouted.

"Maybe they're still sleeping," Erza pointed to the clock. "It is only nine in the morning."

"Juvia is a morning person though." Mira let out a fast breath as she scanned Erza's membership.

"Call her?" Erza offered.

"What if her phone is off?" Mira asked.

"It's worth a shot," Erza shrugged. "I'll be at the elliptical if you need me." She waved before she left Mira alone at the front desk.

"She opened my snapchat," Cana offered as she leaned against the bar, playing on her phone.

"Cana, you shouldn't be on that at work."

"Please, I'm the owner's son's girlfriend. I could show up naked and not be fired." She rolled her eyes. "Not to mention it's nine in the morning!" She slammed her hand down on the bar. "No one comes to the gym at this ungodly hour, why are we even open!?"

"We have morning classes starting at 6," Mira reminded her. "The bar opens at 8, so you're not even here as early as everyone else," She rolled her eyes at the lazy bar maid.

"Still, its kind of ridiculous," She finished her rant. "Back to what I said, Juvia opened my snapchat like twenty minutes ago."

"She probably is awake then." Mira's hand darted out to her phone nestled behind the counter next to the stapler. "I'll just give her a quick call then..."

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...

"Who is it…?" Gray's voice cracked as he roused from sleep again. This time, he was fully aware of the sun's presence and opted for blindly feeling for the phone that was vibrating for the past three minutes. Once he finally grabbed it, he opened his eyes slightly only to see Mira's smiling face and the answer button. He groaned before sliding the green circle.

"Hey Mira," He breathed out ruggedly.

"Gray?"

"No, this is Patrick." He replied in a monotone.

He could hear Mira laughing on the other side. "It's good to hear your voice, I thought for sure you'd be hungover all day."

"Oh no. I'm definitely hungover," He sighed. "My throat is killing me too."

"Why don't you ask Juvia to get you some water?" She suggested. "Maybe some pain killers too..."

"Why would I ask Juvia?"

"Well, she's there with you, isn't she?" She asked. "We dropped her there with you last night."

"Juvia..." He said out loud to himself. "She's here?" He asked.

"Who's phone do you think you answered!?" Mira asked.

"Mine?"

"You have a light blue phone case with sparkles on it now?"

"Listen, I just woke up super hung over and do not appreciate this sass," He breathed out. "If Juvia

is here where the heck did you put her?"

"On your bed."

"Where?" He asked again.

"She's in your bed. We threw you two down and had to leave so she's there. If you can't see her, check the floor." Mira suggested.

Realizing his fingers had been tracing light patterns on someone's hipbone, he connected the dots that what he assumed was his last bang, was in fact Juvia Lockser.

"Yeah Mira," He gruffed out, his voice was starting to strain even more. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" she asked as he shifted on the bed, lifting up the sheets to leave.

"Nothing too major. I just got to puke real quick." He hung up the phone before he could hear Mira's reply. Taking a deep breathe, he stood up and wobbled. His legs were going to give out in mere seconds if he didn't run for it, so he did just that. Turning back, he threw Juvia's phone onto the bed, and booked it to the bathroom. Having a bathroom attached to his room would have been extremely helpful in this situation, however that wasn't the case.

As he ran, he could feel his stomach burn and rumble angrily. He barely made it into his bathroom before he heaved into the toilet. Thankfully he's a man and leaves the seat up basically all the time. As a result of this, he was able to get all of his stomach's content into the porcelain bowl.

"G-gray?" He heard a light voice say.

He would have responded, if not for the massive force of last night making its way up his throat. Before she even made it to the door, she knew what was happening as she could hear the echo of vomit reverberating through the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" She said as she finally made it to the door, peeking her head in timidly to look at the man hunched over on the floor. .

"I-" He tried to speak, but his voice was too hoarse and painful. Instead he opted for a classic thumbs up.

"Juvia will go get you a glass of water..." She turned before he could give her another sign, but she knew he would be thankful.

She stomped her bare feet on hard wood floors as she made it through the house towards the kitchen. She had been in his house a few times before for staff parties but nothing for a personal visit. He didn't have any pets that ever needed watching, and they never did anything together outside of work. Gray always went out with Natsu, Laxus or Gajeel for drinks after, but he nearly always came home alone. He didn't have a girlfriend and his brother, Lyon, barely came to visit. The only guests he ever had were drunken dates, to which he always felt bad after.

From an outsiders point of view he would look lonely, but Juvia knew there was more to it than that.

When she finally reached the kitchen, she fished through the cabinets in search or a glass. When she found it, she opened the fridge to check out what he had. There were all the basics such as milk, cream, butter, eggs, vegetables, and salsa. There were some other things here and there, but she knew she could always run out to grab something if he needed it. Juvia should cook a meal for Gray...

"Juu-" She heard a rasp and felt her body spike millions of bumps as the chills ran up and down her spine.

"Juvia is coming!" She yelled, hoping he wouldn't try and talk again. Oh Gray... Please don't be sick again. She closed the fridge, and pushed the glass into the water machine attached to the fridge. His house was already pretty chilly, so she didn't add that much ice before rushing back to the bathroom.

"H-here," she held out the water timidly, "drink this."

He took the water gratefully, drinking the whole glass in one go. He opened his mouth to thank her, but she waved her hand out to stop him.

"Please don't say anything!" She blurted out quickly as she blushed. "Juvia doesn't want you to abuse your voice any more than you should." She explained quickly as to avoid any questioning looks.

He nodded at her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

He looked at her and thought for a moment. He held out his hand and put his first finger and his thumb together so they almost touched.

"A little?"

He nodded.

"Okay well Juvia doesn't want you to puke up anything harsh, so how about..." she looked away, half in thought and half in embarrassment, as she thought, "soup?" She offered.

He smiled before nodding again.

"D-do you want to go back to bed?" She asked. He didn't do anything for a moment, but deciding he

did want to go back, he grabbed the corner of the sink and tried to lift himself up. He made it to his feet, and Juvia held her hands out timidly, in fear of him falling and giving the floor a hug. "Do you want help?" She asked him.

He tried to take a step, and stumbled into the door frame. Giving up, he lifted his arm up, and Juvia understood. She scrambled under his arm, and quickly did her best to support his weight. Being a yoga instructor came in handy at times like this. She wasn't very strong compared to Laxus or Gajeel but using the right body mechanics she could lift something just as good as the two of them.

"C'mon then... let's head to your bedroom," She said as they stumbled into the hallway. His arm is around Juvia's shoulder... She could feel her blush return, and it was just as strong as ever. After a few minutes of awkward walking, they finally made it back and she helped him sit on his bed.

"Oh you got something on your shirt!" She noticed that it was slightly wet and discolored at the bottom. "Juvia will grab you a new one." She offered as she turned quickly to his dresser. She pulled out the second drawer- it was always the safest she found- and grabbed the first shirt she saw. It was a simple black v-neck, nothing that he would mind completely covering with bodily fluids if an accident were to happen. She turned back and, to no surprise, Gray was down to his underwear.

"Here." She tossed him the shirt. "Juvia will be in the kitchen. Please don't yell for me or anything,..." She rubbed her arm lightly. "If you need anything you could, um.. Maybe you could... Just don't yell for me." She held out her hands in front of her, almost as if she were telling a dog to 'stay'.

"Mm," He made a little noise and nodded his head as she turned to leave. Shutting the door quietly,

Juvia let out a sigh. Juvia is taking care of Gray. Juvia just saw him without a shirt- okay Juvia has seen him before but not on a BED with no shirt. This is not the time to mess stuff up, Juvia! This is what we've prepared for! All those Cosmo's we bought will finally pay off! Now, get ready for battle. She smirked to herself as she walked towards the kitchen, prepared to make the best damn homemade soup the swimmer will ever eat in his life.


	20. Chapter 20

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids~" Lucy hummed as she swayed her hips to the music in her headphones as she walked towards the kitchen. "Levy, do you want me to make you breakfast?" She knocked on her friend's door. "Lev?" She opened it and poked her head in, to what she assumed would be a sleeping Levy.

Her eyes scanned the room they were so accustomed to. Clothes, shoes, and books were scattered about as the wind came in from her open window and caused the curtains to dance in the air. There was no lump in the bed and no sign of Levy aside from her closet spilling out a bit more than usual. She noticed the little bluenette's old dance shoes and outfits were pushed out, and she felt a small smile cross her lips.

 _He got her to dance._  She decided she would question her best friend later, for now she had a run to go on.

* * *

"Aha!" Levy gasped as she felt her nether regions pulse with insatiable lust. Her heart pounded in her ears as she felt the familiar feeling of lust course through her veins. She felt her breathing become shallower and shallower, causing her eyes to screw shut tightly. "I-" She choked out as a large figure hovered above her. Her first instinct was to grab it, pull it into her, and rake her fingers across it as she felt her toes begin to curl. Her hands followed their urge as they snapped up to grab the figure, forcing their lips to meet hers. Her back arched away from the sweaty sheets as she screamed into the mouth latched onto hers. "Ga-Gajeel~"

Levy bolted up in bed.  _Oh my god._  She looked around the room frantically as she realized her surroundings.  _I just had a sex dream about Gajeel..._ She tapped the soft fluffy sheets below her.  _In his own bed._ Her cheeks turned into the familiar salmon color they had been so used to these days.  _What has gotten into you, Levy…_

She let out a deep breath as she stood up on wobbly legs, still wanting sleep. She scratched her scalp, messing up her bed head, as she looked at the clock. Blinking a few times, she realized she had left her contacts in overnight.  _Great, this is a perfect start._ She rolled her eyes, painfully, as she reached up to grab a contact. After throwing them both in the trash bin near the door she rubbed her eyes. "Glasses..." She breathed out as she turned on her toes. She did remember them... Didn't she? Grabbing her dance bag, she tossed it on the bed.

"Okay," She breathed, "Let's see what's inside. Green leotard... red leotard..." She started throwing things onto the bed. "Pink shoes, pointe shoes, ribbon, tape, lace, more shoes..." She scrunched her face. "I know they're in here..." She hummed to herself as she felt around in her bag. Being unsuccessful with her searched, she ripped open the front and side pockets. "C'mon..." At the last pocket, she prayed to the glasses gods that they would bless her with sight for the rest of the day. "Yes!" She smiled as she gripped her all familiar glasses case in her hands.

Haven't having been wearing these glasses in years meant that they were a bit dated, but they'd do for lounging around all day. Rubbing her hand through her hair once again, she opened the door to the bedroom which she was in. She smiled as the familiar ringing of bells chimed before a small cat came barreling towards her.

"Good morning." She beamed at the cat as it rubbed against her calf. "How did you sleep?" She swooped the cat into her arms and made her journey onward to the kitchen. "I haven't slept with a cat in a while," She whispered into his round ear as she stepped onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. "So, I'm sorry if I squished you last night." She looked up to see Gajeel's deliciously naked back. He appeared to be flipping pancakes, and although Levy was dying to see what the front of him looked like right about now. She would settle for watching his trapezius muscles clench and unclench as he flipped the pan.

"Ha," Gajeel scoffed as he heard her pad her way across the kitchen to a seat at the island. "You squish me? Please-" He turned to look at her smirking at him with his car in her arms. "You're talking to the cat."

"Yup," She smiled as she popped the 'p'.

"Of course you're talking to the cat," He grumbled under his breath as he went back to what he was doing.

She couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "Good morning Gajeel."

"Yeah, mornin'," He nodded as he plated the last pancake. He stacked two in a pile, and threw some fresh strawberries on the side before placing it in front of Levy. "Here, eat," He said while turning back around immediately to make himself a plate.

Levy didn't waste any time before she dove right in, savoring the taste in her mouth. "Oh my god," She whispered under her breath.

"You like?" He asked as he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"I love," She swooned as she took another bite drenched in maple syrup.

"I'm glad," He grinned.

"What brand is this?" She asked. "I  _have_  to make some for Lucy."

"Gajeel," He said.

"Huh?" She took another bite.

"That's the brand," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, that's your name," She teased.

"I made the pancakes," He said slowly, "So they're my own Gajeel brand."

" _Yeah but the mix,"_ She stressed.

"Like I said, I made them," He sighed, "Like from scratch."

"NO WAY!" She screamed through his house.

"Oi, don't yell this early in the morning." He groaned.

"Sorry," She held out her hands apologetically. "I cant believe you  _made_  these, like just out of random things around your house, and you just  _made_  the best pancakes I've ever had in my life," She stressed the homemade aspect.

"It's called cooking. People do that. You should try it. It's way better than that junk you eat."

"Don't dis Cheetos," She held out her fork in fake menace.

He laughed. "Alright, Cheetos are good."

"But seriously, why are you not like a 6 star chef?"

"Well one: 5 is the limit, and two: I only do it for fun. Kick boxing and fighting are way better than prancing around in an apron complaining about the moisture levels of my Foie Gras," He rolled his eyes which brought out a chuckle from his breakfast guest.

"Yeah but if you're this talented..." She trailed off. "How did you learn all this stuff anyways?" She asked.

"Well... the short answer would be my dad," He shrugged as he placed his fork down on his empty plate.

"Oh? Is he a good cook?" She beamed. "If he taught you everything I'm sure he's amazing! Oh, not that this wasn't amazing!" She frantically searched for the right words. "I just mean like, master and student, usually the master is well a master..." Her hands flailed with minds of their own as she desperately tried to save herself from the awkward situation.

"I get it, I get it." He ruffled her hair. "But yeah, he was an amazing cook," He sighed.

"Well what does he do?" She asked as he got up to clear their plates.

"Mass murderer on the run from the cops. Who knows where he is?" He shrugged with his back turned to her.

"WHAT?!" She practically slammed her hands down on the counter. "I.. You.. I mean I... What?" She didn't know what to say, but only saw Gajeel's shoulders heaving in what she assumed were hidden tears. Acting on instinct, she went to console the man. "Oh Gajeel, I'm so sorry."

"Ghe-" He let out a slight noise as she wrapped her arms around the man.

"It must be tough-" She could feel him shaking more violently as he stopped washing the plate and set it down.

"Gihehehehehehe-" He couldn't hold it back any longer. Switching his position, he held the girl into a bear hug. "I'm joking," He erupted into a roar of laughter and watched the girl in his arms go from a confused state, to bright red in realization.

"Hey!" She stomped her foot, missing his own by mere inches.

"Woah there feisty pants," He grinned.

"You can't joke about that!" She puffed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He tried to hold back his laughter. "I just wanted to see how you'd react," He looked her in the eyes. "But it's good to know that you wouldn't leave me for that," He grinned.

"Why would I leave you for something as stupid as that-" She blushed as she realized what she had just said.

"Ah." He smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I-" Her eyes scanned the room frantically, looking for something to gaze at that wasnt his oh-so-inviting smirk. She settled on checking her phone. "I forgot to text Lucy last night..." She let out a sigh. "Oh god."

"What is she, your babysitter?" He asked.

"No, but would you want to text your flatmate?"

"To say what? I was dancing the night away in an abandoned gym, and then went out to breakfast, and then came home with a man, played games all night, and cried myself to sleep because I was brutally beaten in monopoly?"

"I think that I remember that last part differently..." Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Still."

"I guess your right but... Its different for girls. Imagine your a girl and your roommate doesn't come home, and you live in a big city filled with men."

"I'd assume that she got a piece of ass." He deadpanned.

"No one assumes that!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Well they should." He whispered under his breath.

"You wouldn't understand..." She sighed. "I'll just send her a- hold on." She noticed she had a few emails. Having her OCD over notifications coming up on her phone take over, she clicked to read them. "Oh no..."

"What is it, shorty?"

"What time is it!" She looked around frantically.

"Its still pretty early." He pointed over his shoulder to the clock on the stove.

"I have a dance class!"

* * *

"If you wanna be my lover... You gotta get with my friends~" Lucy sang in her head as she jogged down the street with her familiar rhythm. She could feel her pony tail swing from side to side as adrenaline surged through her veins. She stopped at a crosswalk near the center of town, just outside a small basketball court with a group of boys playing three on three. Lucy giggled at the sight as the smallest boy had blue hair and reminded her of Levy.

She decided to take a quick water break and watch them play for a moment. She crossed the street and took a seat on a bench not far from the court. After watching for a few minutes she thought she had figured out the two teams. The black jerseyed team was run by a rather grumpy boy with dark navy hair with a permanent scowl on his face. He passed to the smaller light blue haired boy and together they made lots of plays. Their third member had green hair and seemed to be fine with the slight exclusion, as he only cared to toss three pointers. The white team consisted of a gorgeous blonde who seemed to fight with the navy haired boy quite often, a tall, seemingly bored, purple haired boy, and a short bossy pink haired boy who coordinated both teams together.

He could rally them calmly even though they were at each others throats. It was nice to watch teens play a friendly sport outside these days. She sighed as the pink haired boy rambled on about some play they couldn't coordinate right. The pink hair reminded her of something she had been trying to block out for the past week.

Natsu.

He was stuck in her head and she had no idea why. He wasn't a good lay, and they had little chemistry now. Well... She had little chemistry or at least she hoped she would, just to give her a reason to leave, even though it was as terrible as this.

But she didn't have one.

She wanted to stay in his beautiful studio apartment all day, lounge around, eat expensive chocolate and watch tv knowing that he would be coming home soon. She wanted to fall asleep on the couch and have him wake her up. She wanted to go out on dates, talk to him, and be in his presence every moment she could.

"Oh Lucy, you could have anyone and that's who you want?" She asked herself out loud.

* * *

"What do you mean you have dance?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I have dance today!" She repeated, "Like in an hour."

"Where?"

"My dance academy."

"Which is where?"

"Magnolia."

"No shit," He glared at her.

"Who's the grumpy pants now?" She rolled her eyes. "It's about ten minutes away from my house, but I still have to shower, get dressed, and walk there."

"I'll drive you," He suggested.

"But-"

"You can shower here, you have everything else you need in that little bag of yours, right?" He asked.

"Well, yes but-"

"Then its settled," He smiled.

"I-"

"If you be quiet and accept, I'll make you lunch," He smirked as the girl immediately shut her mouth.

"Yes sir," She giggled as he led her to the bathroom.

"Shampoo, conditioner, and soap all in there." He pointed to everything. "Towels are in this closet, and anything else you could ever imagine along with it. Make sure Lily isn't in there with you, or he'll jump in. Crazy cat actually likes water." He shrugged as he left her to be alone in the bathroom.

Levy opened the glass shower door to reveal a rather spotless shower. Everything was neatly organized on the shelf, while still being messy at the same time. She wondered if Gajeel actually cleaned up everything himself, or if he had some kind of maid come in and do it for him. Shaking off the unnecessary thoughts, she shed her clothes and climbed in the shower.

* * *

"Great work today, class!" Natsu breathed into his headset as he got off of his treadmill, clutching his stomach lightly. Although he had been teaching classes on bikes, ellipticals, and every other movable machine imaginable for a few years now- he still couldn't shake his old motion sickness habits completely.

"Hey Bisca, havent seen you around here in a while," He smiled as the woman in front drank from her water bottle.

"Thanks for reminding me coach," She rolled her eyes, "With Alzack away on a business trip it's hard to get here with the little one and all."

"Oh yeah!" He laughed, "I totally forgot, how's the little squirt doing?" He smiled.

"Just as adventurous as ever." She laughed to herself as she collected her things. "Have a great day, partner"

"See ya, Bisca!" He waved as she exited. Bisca and Alzack were one of his regulars, and he always liked to talk to them.

"Yo Natsu, great class today!"

"Ah Max! Didn't see you last week," He teased.

"Ah, you know how it is. Got a new girlfriend and she keeps me pretty busy," He shrugged.

"Wish I knew how that felt," Natsu rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Oh? What about that blonde everyone's been ogling these days?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What, Lucy?" Natsu laughed and waved his hands in front of him. "No, I couldn't."

"Awe, what? Shy?" He nudged the pink haired boys side.

"No, no, just... There's no way we'd work out." He tried to laugh it off, hoping Max would drop it.

"Never know until you try," He shrugged.

"Well you're not wrong," Natsu clapped his hands together, "See ya 'round" He waved as the last of his class walked out and wished him a good afternoon. When the door finally shut, he slumped against the wall.  _Augh I can't stop thinking about her..._

* * *

"Alright!" Levy jumped in the air as soon as she reached the living room, startling Gajeel.

"Jeez Shorty, give a guy some warning next time," He scolded.

"Let's go! Let's go!" She yelled at him as she continued to jump around the room.

"Let me grab my keys-" He moved his laptop off his lap and got up. He stretched rather dramatically, to annoy the girl.

"Hurry, hurry!" She begged.

"We're early anyways," He breathed out. "I don't see why you need to be twenty minutes early."

"I like to be early."

"Alright, alright."

"Tardiness will not be tolerated!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Let's go." He opened the door for her, and she flew by, barreling down to the car. The wind blew past her as she ran causing her scent to travel into his nose. She smelled like him, yet like herself all at the same time. The familiar odor of musk was his shampoo alright.

"Let's goooo!" She screamed at him.

"I'm coming!" He gruffed.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> This story looked like it was well appreciated, so thank you so much to anyone who's reading it! This chapter was rather long, so the next one might be on the shorter side. Thanks for reading!  
> ~Hana

"Hellow?" Gray rasped into his phone, and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He glanced around the room groggily as he took in remembered where he was- which just so happened to be exactly where he was one hour ago when he woke up to go to the bathroom.

"Yo," Natsu breathed into the phone. "What's up with your voice?"

"Im dick," He slurred.

"Excuse me?" Natsu giggled on the other end.

"Duck you, Nadsu," Gray whispered out before exploding into a coughing fit. "You know whad I mean."

"Are you going to die?" He whispered in a serious tone.

"Whad? No od course nod!" Gray answered exasperatedly. He didn't have the energy to hold a full conversation.

"Okay good, so then you have time to give me some advice!"

"Whad-"

"So, I was teaching my class per usual yesterday, and it was going well, and then I was thinking about Lucy-" Natsu stopped briefly as he heard Gray talk to someone else.

"Id's Nadsu," Gray rasped quietly.

"Why did you answer?!" A girl asked on the other end of the line. "Your throat must be killing you, don't strain it unnecessarily on the phone! You don't need to talk to anyone except Juvia right now," She said protectively. Half of her wanted to keep him from injuring himself even more, and the other half just liked having a bedridden Gray all to herself.

"Whad did you wand me do do?"

"Well..." The girl paused and thought.

"I thoud id wad importand!" Gray fought back. "You never know wid Nadsu!"

"Two minutes," Juvia held up two fingers.

"Whad are you? My modher?" Gray scoffed.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Her voice was soft and caring. "Hurry please, then Juvia will get you some lunch."

"'Kay," Gray nodded. "Nadsu?" He asked into the phone.

"I'm here," He reminded.

"Dou were thaying?" Gray said before he erupted into another fit of coughing.

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who?"

"Lucy."

"Oh yeah."

"She won't get out of my head, Gray," He let out am exasperated sigh.

"Did you twy calling her?" He pointed out the obvious.

"Not exactly-"

"Nadsu, are you drying to tell me dat you called me up, widoud even calling her to dalk?" He asked.

"It's too complicated!" He yelled as he fell back against his bed. He sprawled out as if he were a teenage girl calling out her best friend to gossip about her crush, and coincidentally, that was exactly what he was doing.

"Go on den. I have dwo minutes apparendly," He sighed and Natsu could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"I don't really know what to do," He sighed. Now that he actually got around to talking about it, he really wasn't sure what had happened between the two. They had shared a magical night together, and then things got really awkward between them all of a sudden, and they stopped talking. "I mean she stayed over, and then I woke up and went to work-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Gray breathed. "She sdayed over?

"Yeah, I told you, remember?" He asked.

"Nadsu, do be honest, I can barely remember whad I had for breadfast ye'terday," He groaned out.

"Oh, alright," He let out a light breath. "Well to start from the beginning then. So, Lucy and I went to my house and then we had dinner which went pretty well, but then she spilled wine on my couch, which wasn't that big of a deal because it's actually a pretty uncomfortable couch if you ask me-" Natsu rambled on about his night as he felt the smile come across his face. "So, then we started making out, and it was  _awesome_  Gray. And then... well... one thing led to another," He could feel his ears redden at the confession. "And I woke up, went to work, came home, and she left, obviously. I mean who wants to hang around my house all day while I'm gone." He could almost hear Gray roll his eyes at the comment. Natsu's house was nothing short of a dream. "And now we kind of just don't talk, and it's really uncomfortable, I don't know what I did wrong, Gray!"

Gray listened very carefully before finally interrupting him. "So, when you god back, she wad gone, and now you dwo don' dalk?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Inderesding..."

"What!"

"I got nodhing buddy," He sighed. "You know I'm nod exacdly Midter Smoodh, over here."

"What are you talking about! You've had lots of dates!"

"Yeah, dades," Gray sighed. "Not girlfriends. I'm a liddle rusdy in dat appardment."

"Well if you can't help, who will? Gajeel doesn't have a girlfriend."

"What aboud Laxus? Him and Cana had been todeder for a while. I mean, sure he's pracdically slepd with every odher woman in Magnolia, but he made it out alive."

"Ask Laxus for relationship advice?" He pondered.

They both burst into laughter at the same time.

"No, no!" Gray cried out, laughing. "I dake it back!"

"Well, I guess you need your sleep, man."

"Yeah, I don't know whad happened, bud dis ducks man," Gray sniffed his nose to emphasize his point.

"Well..." He snickered before saying,"Have a good dick day!" Natsu laughed wildly at his best friend before hanging up.

* * *

"Lucy!" Levy yelled thought the house as she slammed the front door closed. Dance class had been exhausting on her body, and she wanted nothing more than to stuff her face, then sleep for a few months.

"Levy, is that you?" Lucy asked as she ran towards the front of the house.

"No, it's a robber. Give me all your money," She deadpanned as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag to the floor.

"Take anything except the Cheetos, my roommate will kill me," She held up her hands in feint surrender before laughing and hugging her little friend.

"Thank you for guarding them, you're very dependable," Levy breathed into her shoulder as she squeezed her friend back.

"So! Tell me everything!" Lucy ushered her into the kitchen where she put the tea kettle on the stove. She danced around getting out mugs and their tea box filled with all kinds of herb selections.

"Well, I went to class, we danced, and then I came home." Levy flipped open the tea box to look at their options.

"And?"

"And what?" She didn't look up as she continued to rummage around in the box.

"And was it life changing? Do you feel any different? Make any new friends?" She barraged her with questions quickly. She always liked to hear about Levy's dance adventures, and this time was no different. Especially after she had be starved of dance-gossip for far too long.

"No, no, and yes," Levy answered as she pulled out a Papaya Mango Tea bag.

"So?"

"Lu," Levy breathed out, "I just came home from dance, and thanks to all those Netflix marathons you warned me about, my body is drained." Her eyes locked with her friends as she continued. "I understand your concern and excitement, but can we  _please_  talk about it later?"

"Of course," Lucy nodded immediately. If there was one thing Levy valued above all of Lucy's traits, it was her ability to understand. "You can go change into something less... spandex, and I'll bring you your tea in a few minutes." She smiled.

Levy rushed into the blonde unexpectedly and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thanks Lu." She let her go after one more squeeze and ran to her room.

Lucy watched as the small girl ran around the corner to her room. She moved around the kitchen smoothly as she prepared their hot beverages. Their house was always cool in the summer, thanks to the central air system **.**  So that made drinking hot beverages in the summer more bearable for the both of them.

After their tea had finished brewing, Lucy grabbed the two cups and made her way to Levy's room. "Knock, knock." Lucy pushed her weight against the door to open it, only to be met with Levy smushed onto her bed still in her ballet clothes. Her gray t-shirt was ruffled under her, exposing her leotard that was tightly tucked under her black shorts with pink tights rolled up to her knees. Ballet outfits were bearable, however they were not all that comfortable to sleep in, or so she heard. Lucy sighed lightly before placing Levy's tea down on her bedside table, and throwing a blanket over her before leaving quietly. "We'll talk tomorrow." She whispered.

* * *

"Mirajane," Gajeel nodded a greeting to the front desk worker as he showed up to work. They never talked much, aside from their casual greetings, and whenever Mira needed something from him.

"Gajeel! Just the man I wanted to see," Mira smiled, stopping Gajeel in his tracks.

"You know I have a kickboxing class to teach in," He looked down at the silver watch around his wrist. "Ten minutes, and I still haven't warmed up?" He asked.

"Well, about that..." Mira trailed off.

"What is it, Devil Woman?"

"Juvia won't be in for her classes for today, or tomorrow... and maybe the day after."

"So? Just get Gray to do them, my agreed time is up." He fixed the gym bag slung over his shoulder so it wouldn't cut into his neck.

"Well you see-"

"What, he can't bend into a downward dog?" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Practically anyone can."

"He's sick."

"That's not my problem." Gajeel spat. When he signed up to be a kickboxing instructor he had made it very clear that he was here for one reason, and one reason only. To teach kickboxing. He wasn't going to jump at the opportunity to cover peoples shifts, and nothing they said could change his mind. That, however, was three years ago. And within those three years, he had grown soft and would do anything for practically anyone if they asked him right.

"Juvia is taking care of him while his brother is away, and it would be appreciated if you would continue to-"

"No way," Gajeel turned to rush up the stairs before she could speak again.

"Natsu agreed to take over Gray's swim classes!" Mira called.

"Fuck me," He whispered under his breath as he marched towards the white haired receptionist. "I'll take over the swim classes, just get me out of that god damn yoga class." He grit his teeth. "I'd rather be half naked than watch those old ladies undress me with their eyes." He shuttered at the thought.

"Perfect, the first class is tomorrow! I've canceled the one for today for your convenience," She smiled.

"Great, I'll be going now, before I have to do anyone else's job," He grumbled as he walked up the stairs to his kickboxing class.

"Now you just have to call Natsu," Cana hummed as she leaned against the bar. "Good job with the convincing there. I would find it almost admirable, if it weren't so manipulative." She grinned.

"Thats the only way to get those boys to do any work." She rolled her eyes at the thought of having to mix schedules around. "Hope Natsu doesn't mind starting with yoga tonight... It's the advanced class, but he should be fine." Mira shrugged.

"Yeah, but isn't Lucy in that class-" Cana started as she saw Mira's grin widen.

* * *

Natsu was flipping through the channels on his TV lazily on his afternoon off. The home improvement channel was having a special on kitchens, but he knew Lisanna would kill him if he let a different interior decorator into his house. Now that he thought of her, he hadn't seen Happy in a while. He was spending most of his time over at Lisanna's these days now that it was the summer and the kids were allowed to be out of the orphanage more. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he punched in a few numbers.

"Hey!" He smiled into the phone as he heard the familiar voice of the white haired girl.

"Oh, hey Natsu," Lisanna greeted.

"How's the little guy doing?" He asked.

"Happy? Just as happy as ever," She giggled at the use of his nickname. Harrison Igneelious Dragneel-Strauss didn't have a name, or at least couldn't remember it, when they had found him. Lisanna and Natsu came up with Harrison, however after just a few months, the new name "Happy" seemed to fit him much better.

"Do you think I could see him soon?" He asked. "I haven't seen him for a few months."

"Oh..." She breathed. "Could you take him for the night?"

"Whe-"

"Like tonight?" She rushed.

"I guess, I wasn't really planning-" He rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She breathed into the phone. "I have been trying to find a sitter so Bixlow and I can go out for our anniversary dinner and you just saved us!" She cried in joy.

"Need me to come and grab him?" He asked.

"I can actually drop him off in like ten minutes if that's okay with you?" She asked.

"Sure," He shrugged. He didn't have any other plans for his night off, and this turned out perfectly. They could play some games, maybe order a pizza, and catch up. Not that seven year olds have interesting lives, Natsu just liked to hear how he was doing and found happiness in knowing that Happy was alright and making friends.

"Awesome! Thank you  _so_  much Natsu!"

"Of course!" He laughed into the phone before hanging up. He deemed his apartment clean enough but decided to empty the dishwasher before Happy arrived. He hummed cheerfully as he stacked his plates in the cabinets when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Mira?" He greeted, although it sounded more like a question. She rarely ever called just to 'chat', so he could assume this was going to be about work.

"Hello Natsu!" She practically sang into the phone.

"What's up?" He put the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could continue to empty the clean dishes.

"Gray is sick!" Mira gasped.

"Yeah, I know."

"Yes he- wait, you know?" She cut herself off mid sentence.

"Yeah, I called him earlier."

"Oh, that's convenient," She said.

"Not for him," He laughed lightly.

"Well, I need someone to cover his shifts," She began.

"Get Gajeel to do it," He suggested. "He's already covering Juvia's, and didn't he say he was looking for some extra money so he could work on his bike?"

"I did," She deadpanned.

"Way to go, Mira!" He cheered.

"But the problem with that was that Gray and Juvia's schedules mixed."

"So what?"

"So Juvia is taking care of Gray."

"Well how can she do that if their schedules are mixed?" He asked, confused by Mira.

Mira could feel her hand itching to smack her forehead. "Gray and Juvia are at Gray's house recuperating."

"Is she sick too?" Natsu gasped.

"Natsu I need you to cover Juvia's yoga classes," Mira rushed out the point before he got more lost. How he ended up confusing her words into something bizarre was always impressive.

"Isn't Gajeel doing them?"

"Not anymore, you are."

"What! Why?" He asked.

"People are sick. Other people need to fill in, who  _aren't_  sick. You are one of those people," She tried to explain slowly while containing her anger.

"Alright, well when do I need to be in?" He asked as he closed the dishwasher.

"In an hour."

" _What!_  Mira, I can't!"

"You have to!"

"Happy is going to be here any minute-"

"Take him with you."

"What?"

"Just take him with you. Cana can watch him at the bar, and if he doesn't want to, he can just hang around in the studio room."

"I can't bring a seven year old to the gym-"

"Oh why not? He's well behaved and we all love him here!"

"Yeah but Lisanna-"

"Would you rather give him back to her?" She asked. Natsu would hate to go back on a promise, and she needed him here tonight.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour," He breathed into the phone before hanging up the call. He leaned his head back with a groan as he heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

"Cana!" Mira called to the barmaid.

"Yo boss," She winked.

"You're watching Happy tonight."

"He's coming here?" She questioned as she pointed to the bar. "To the gym?"

"Yup, so break out the coloring books," Mira smiled.

"And why do  _I_  have to watch him?" She moaned into her hands.

"Natsu is teaching a cla-"

"What are you doing?" She cut off the white haired receptionist.

"Check in," She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I can do that," She shrugged. "So you watch Happy and I'll greet everyone."

Mira raised an eyebrow. "You would rather greet over three hundred people, in and out of the doors, than watch one child?"

Cana thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much," She said seriously.

Mira rolled her eyes before laughing. "Then be my guest!"

* * *

"Natsu!" A high pitched voice rang through the empty apartment.

"Happy!" He put on a smile as he jogged to the front door to meet the little boy. He saw a head covered in blue hair run around the couch before he was met by the smiling face of his dearly beloved 'son'. "How've ya been, little buddy?!" He swooped the boy into his arms for a hug, to which Happy giggled loudly.

"I missed you!" He pouted as he looked into the older man's eyes.

"I know, I know," Natsu smiled, "I missed you too, I'm sorry." He ruffled Happy's hair before standing straight and walking over to the front door to greet Lisanna. "So?" He asked. Although he didn't even have to, as Lisanna already rambled on about his bedtime, diet restrictions, and anything else any worried mother would do. "Relax!" Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders as he heard Happy run around his apartment behind him. "I can do this, I've done it before, and he's still fine." He smiled, reassuring his old friend.

"Okay, thank you again-"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu turned her around using her shoulders. "I get it!" He laughed lightly. "Now go have a good night with Bixlow!" He shooed her out the door, and shut it behind her before she could say another word.

"Happy!" He yelled into his apartment. "Where are ya, buddy?"

"Hide and Go Seek!" He giggled.

"Hide and Go Seek?" Natsu questioned. "Oh no! You've been here for two seconds, and I already lost you!" He cried in fake distress. Happy had a thing for Hide and Go Seek, except he wasn't very good at it. This might be for the fact that he always giggled, or maybe because he played it so much that all the 'Seekers' knew how to find him, but it was usually because he hid in the same exact spot  _every time._

"Are you..." Natsu crouched down until his eyes could look under the couch. "Under here?" He asked to no one in particular. He received a giggling response from Happy who could never hide under the couch considering that the space between the bottom and the floor was about an inch and a half. But, nonetheless, he liked to humor the boy.

"Natsu hurry!" He giggled again, causing the curtains next to the kitchen to ruffle. Happy had yet to understand the concept of sheer curtains, so every time he his behind the gray organza he could be seen easily. Not to mention his feet poked out, and it's very hard to miss his bright white socks against the mahogany floors.

"I'm trying but you're too good at this!" He flung his arms up in the air. "Can I have a hint?" He asked.

"No hints!"

"C'mon!" He tried to contain his laugh. "Please?"

"No way, José!"

"What if I told you that I was going to take you to work tonight?" He asked. "And you can see Mira, and Cana, and everyone else who works there." He knew Happy liked to come to work with him, but the gym really wasn't the place for a seven year old to hang around.

"Will Laxus be there?" A small voice asked.

"Laxus  _will_  be there."

"Then what are we  _waiting_  for!" Happy screamed as he flipped the curtains over him, and ran towards Natsu as he acted surprised about his big reveal.

"Well we don't have to leave for another forty minutes-"

"Aaaaaaaah, c'mon!" Happy groaned as he flopped onto the couch, face first. "I came out of my hiding spot for nothing.

"But before that, I thought we could eat dinner." Happy didn't say anything. "We could get  _pizza~_ " He practically could see Happy's ears perk up at the word. He rarely got to eat pizza with Lisanna, considering that her sole purpose in life was to pamper the boy senseless, and that meant taking care of his nutrients by feeding him nothing a seven year old could even pronounce.

"With pepperoni?" He asked.

"Do you want pepperoni?" Natsu asked.

"Of course!" Happy shot his arms up in the air, screaming.

"All right, all right, I'll call the pizza man. Why don't you get a game from your backpack for us to play while we wait?" He said as he typed in the number for the pizza place just three blocks away. They would sometimes deliver his pizza free because of the close distance- but he always tipped the pizza boy well for his trouble.

Happy dug around in his green backpack happily as he looked for something to do. He never left home without his green bag, mostly because it held everything he held dear in it- at least everything that could fit. He smiled as he emptied out puzzles, coloring books, and crayons. He finally chose a dragon coloring book, and held it above his head proudly in a silent decision.

"That'll be it. Fifteen minutes? Thanks," Natsu hung up. "The dragon book?" He asked.

"Yes!" Happy beamed

"Alright, my favorite," Natsu clapped his hands together as he plopped down on the couch next to his little friend.

* * *

Lucy scrolled through her phone as her fork pushed around the scrambled eggs on her plate. The house had been relatively quiet all morning, thanks to Levy being so exhausted. She had slept through breakfast, as well as lunch. However, that wasn't really new for the girl as she would sleep all day if uninterrupted. Placing her dish in the sink to clean later, she moved to grab her shoes from the closet.

"Ready to go?" A voice asked, startling Lucy, so she dropped her keys.

"Woah!" She whipped her head up to see Levy standing in front of her. "When did you get up?"

"Around three o'clock, but I just browsed Tumblr and didn't get out of bed," She shrugged. "The kitchen was too far for food, so I just ate the Cheez-Its I keep stored in my bedside table.

"You really need to stop that," Lucy switched her attention back to her half tied sneakers. "Ants will come into the house."

"Let them come," Levy narrowed her eyes. "They will all face my wrath!"

"Remember last time we had to many we had to call an exterminator?" She raised an eyebrow. "For ants, Lev... an exterminator...  _for ants_."

"Yeah, yeah," She let out a sigh, "Are we going to go or what?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Mira!" A shrill voice echoed in the entrance of the gym as the doors slammed open.

"Happy!" Mira smiled as a little blue blur ran across the threshold of red tiles up to her desk. Two small hands clamped down on the edge as the boy tried to pull himself up to see. He wouldn't have made it if not for Natsu coming in right then to swoop him up so he was sitting in the counter.

"I missed you!" He reached his arms out for a hug and grasped the woman's neck.

"We missed you too!" She smiled at him. "We get to hang out for a while entire hour together! Won't that be fun?!"

"Are we going to stay at the desk?" He tried to hide his pout, but Happy never liked to play behind the desk, it was too boring for his restless attitude- something he had picked up from Natsu.

"Not today! Cana is taking over the front desk so we can play wherever you want," She pointed to Cana over her shoulder as Happy lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Alright Happy, I'm going to be in the studio," Natsu leaned down to ruffle his blue hair. "Are you all set down here?"

"Yeah!" He waved as Natsu walked up the stairs to the studio.

"Okay Happy, what do you want to do first?" Mira whispered.

"Ahh!" Levy let out a cry as they were halfway across the parking lot.

"What?!" Lucy's head whipped around on her head, pulling on her neck a little more than she would have liked.

"I think I forgot my membership card..." She sighed.

"Levy, Mira knows you, she's going to let you in," Lucy laughed.

"Still, I like to have it."

"I'm sure it's no problem," Lucy held the door open for the blue haired girl to walk in. They walked up the the, surprisingly, empty front desk. "Um.. Hello?" She asked.

All of a sudden, a hand slammed down on the desk from underneath. The red nails sparkled in the light as the knuckles clenched and weight was put on them. Brown hair slowly started to emerge, and Lucy and Levy unconsciously stepped back.

"What?" A voice groaned.

"Cana?" Levy asked timidly in fear of the woman pouncing at her like something out of a horror film.

"What?" She asked again, clearly annoyed.

"Where's Mira?" Lucy cut in.

"With Happy."

"With... Happy..." Levy repeated.

"I think she's drunk," Lucy whispered into Levy's eat, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I thought she was supposed to be a  _happy_ drunk?" Levy whispered. "Isnt that what everyone says? She gets all touchy-feely and whiny?"

"You~" Cana pointed to Levy, startling the girl a bit as her attitude took a 180 once she took in their identities.

"Y-yes?"

"You should see Gajeel," She whispered.

"Gajeel?" She asked, making sure she had heard her right.

"He was out here earlier, and woooah," She giggled, "He's not wearing a shirt today."

Levy felt her cheeks go red against her will.

"Alright, alright," A tall blonde, overly muscular, man with a scar running across one of his eyes, came out from one of the main offices. "Cana, what did we say about drinking at work?"

"Well Mira-"

"You two can go up to class, I'll sign you in," He nodded towards the girls, and they took their chance to leave. "We're going to have a serious talk when we get back home."

"Oh, talking is no fun!" Cana giggled as she pulled the man down to kiss his nose.

* * *

"Mira!" Happy cried. "Let's play Hide and Go Seek!"

"Oh Happy..." Mira looked around the gym. They were safe on the warm up mats, but there was heavy machinery just meters away. "I'm not sure honey, there's a lot of dangerous things around here..."

"I'll be careful, promise!" He pleased, silently begging her with his big brown eyes. Yet another trick he had picked up from Natsu.

"Oh, alright, but just for a little while," She caved in.

"Yay!" Happy practically jumped into the air as he motioned for Mira to shut her eyes.

"Now, don't go near any machines, you got it?"

"That was weird," Levy said as they made their way up the stairs.

"You're telling me," Lucy sighed. "At least this day can't get any worse," She said.

"Hi class, I'll be covering Juvia's classes all this weekend!" A familiar voice rang through the studio as the girls opened the doors. "Ah, girls! Right on time, please take your spot." Natsu greeted the shadowed woman as he continued on with his speech.

"Now, yoga is not a sport. It is an individual practice, and because of this we are allowed to go at our own pace..."

"I can't believe Gajeel is skipping out us!" A voice murmured in the back near the two.

"What do you think happened?" Lucy asked.

"Dunno," Levy shrugged as she pushed her mat out, and climbed on.

"If a pose is too advanced for you today, that's alright. Go at your own pace and listen to your body," Natsu stood from his mat, and bowed to the class. "It's a pleasure to be instructing you today."

The rest of the class wasn't quite sure how to respond. Sure Juvia would bow at the end of classes, and Gajeel never bothered to. They all slowly got up, and mirrored his actions. After the greetings were done, the class proceeded onward.

"And we're going to take a deep breath in, and hold it..." Natsu was putting the class to work, and rather than ogling over the teacher, the class was actually focusing on their body mechanics once again. "And let it out," Natsu was one of the most popular trainers, however, he wasn't build like the rest. He was of average height, with average weight, and average muscles. On the outside at least. Under those shorts and t-shirt was nothing short of 10% body fat and only one person in the room knew it.

"I think you should just talk to him," Levy whispered.

"And say what?"

"I dunno, apologize?"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"SHHH!"

"Sorry Nami..." The girls apologized to the red headed girl currently bent in half on her orange yoga mat.

"But seriously-" Levy started again before Mira came bursting through the door, interrupting the whole class.

"NATSU!" She tried to rush up the front of the room to no avail, as there were people all over the floor in intricate positions.

"Mira?" Natsu scrambled to his feet quickly, rushing to meet her. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here..."

"It's Happy." Mira blurted out, causing Natsu's face to fall.

"What happened?"

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

"Its Happy." Mira blurted out, causing Natsu's face to fall.

"What happened?" He whispered, trying not to disturb his class.

"I lost him."

"You  _what_?" Natsu practically hissed through his teeth. He looked around the room at his students started to look over at the two. "Lets take this outside."

"And leave the class?" Mira stopped him and watched his face contort as he thought of his options. He could wait another twenty minutes for the class to be over, or he could rip the gym apart and turn over every machine looking for Happy.

"I can take over!" Lucy popped her head up from two mats away. She couldn't help herself for eaves dropping."Ive been doing this for years, no problem." She shook her head, as if silently sending Natsu a signal that she had his back.

"Thank you, Lucy." Natsu gave her a look of sincerity before him and Mira left the room quickly. Once the doors closed, Mira burst into an explanation.

"Natsu I'm so sorry! We were playing Hide and Go Seek and-"

"Of course it was that game..." Natsu said under his breath. "I cant believe you let him out of your sight!" His hands made their way up to his hair as he started to pace around.

"Its better than if Cana had taken care of him!"

"I'm not so sure about that one, Mira. He would have sat at the bar quietly, drinking a juice box, or something right now..." He started pacing back and forth faster as his brain processed the situation. "Did we make sure he didn't leave the gym?" He asked. "Who's at the front desk? Who's watching the doors?"

"Well..." Mira started twiddling her fingers together nervously. "You see, it was going to be Cana, but she did it again." It being getting drunk at work. Cana had a habit of drinking at work when it was slow, but sometimes she lost control. Luckily she wasn't an annoying drunk  _all_  the time, and usually just fell asleep behind the bar. However, one time she started wandering around the machines, at that wasn't good for anyone.

"Damnit Cana..."

"And then Laxus took over."

"Thank  _God."_ Natsu let out a long breath. "And?"

"Well he said he didn't see anyone leave, only people coming in- but he's only been at the desk for twenty minutes."

"Shit." Natsu brought his hands up to his face. "I really don't need this right now." He sighed.

"Well, he's somewhere. You know him, he's probably off hiding behind some sheer curtain watching you like he always does." Mira offered another of her kind smiles.

"I hope..."

* * *

"Okay class, and were going to let out all the stress in our shoulders as we let out one deep breath..." Lucy spoke softly to the room. This was going surprisingly well for someone who has never taught a class before. Besides, if she could teach Levy, she could teach anyone.

"Remember to keep your spine straight, and shoulders back." Lucy reminded as she looked across her class. Levy seemed to be talking to someone, which was good. She needed to socialize more with the gym people if she wanted them to remember her. Having a friend work out with you was so much more entertaining than sweating alone.

"So." Levy said to the little boy next to her. She wasn't quite sure when he had come in, but he was currently sitting on Lucy's yoga mat, trying to copy what Levy was doing, as he was too short to see the instructor.

"Hello." The little boy said.

"Hello." She blinked at him. The room was kept dark for yoga, but she could swear he had blue hair just like hers, if not a few shades lighter.

"I like your hair." He whispered so only she could hear. At least he was respectful of the other people around him.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I like yours too."

"Thanks. My dad helps me."

"Are you here with him today?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She let out a breath as she moved into downward dog along with the rest of the class.

"He's downstairs."

"Does he know you're up here?" She asked from behind her arm.

"I think so." He looked down at his hands as he tried to copy Levy.

"You  _think_  so, or you  _know_  so?" She asked.

"Im hiding from my babysitter."

"Thats not very nice."

"No, we're  _playing."_ He justified.

"Playing what?"

"Hide and Go Seek, silly."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes at her foolishness.

"He'll find me eventually though. He's really good at this." He smiled. "I don't think I've ever won."

"Well kid, today might be your lucky day." She said before focusing back to Lucy. Sure the kid might be hiding, but he could also be one of the mothers kids that she just didn't know and didn't want to interrupt the class for nothing. So she decided to keep an eye out, and if no one claimed him by the end of class she'd take him down to Mira... although she wasn't here... Than maybe Gajeel could help? No, no what was she thinking! Gajeel didn't seem like the kid type... He'd probably make her handle it alone.

"And we're going to start to wind down..." Lucy breathed out. "And relax into a child's pose to end." Levy decided to just focus on the pose for now, as she moved into the position as the rest of the class followed suit.

* * *

"C'mon," Levy held out her hand for the boy as everyone else began to pack up their yoga mats. "Lets go downstairs."

"Okay!"

"I think you won hide and go seek." She smiled at him as they made their way down the stairs, step by step. It was refreshing having to wait for someone smaller than her to walk down the stairs, and not be the one holding people back for a change.

"Oi, Shrimp." A voice vibrated though her very core, and she knew who it was immediately. Turning her head back, she was met by a sight that would have made her pinch herself for dreaming, had she not been being squeezed in the hand already.

"G-Gajeel." She breathed out at the man ran a towel over his wet hair. He had on a pair of black speed shorts with gray lines running up and down the sides. He had a Fairy Gym shirt on, and no shoes. It looked as if he were teaching swim classes.

"I didn't know you had a kid." He smirked as he nodded towards the little boy next to Levy's side.

"He-He's not mine!" She blurted out quickly. "Sure we both have blue hair, but that's not even natural and-"

"Relax." He placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair lightly. "I know it's Happy."

"Happy?" She was taken aback at the comment. Not only did Gajeel  _know_  the kid... But he looked as id he liked him. She smiled to herself as she learned something new about the mysterious man.

"What, you didn't know his name?" He asked as he bend down to the kid's eye level. "Hey Little Man, hows it going?"

"Gajeel!" Happy let go of Levy's hand and flung himself towards the man, hugging him around his neck in the same manor had he done with Mira.

"How'd you come across my friend Levy here?" He asked him.

"Hide and Go Seek!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh, was she helping you hide?" He asked.

"I don't need any help!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "But it was fun bending with her."

"Oh, you were bending?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah into all these weird poses. I almost fell down a few times, but I made it out a-okay!" He held up a thumbs up.

"Im super jealous of you, Little Man!" Gajeel ruffled his hair, just as he had done to Levy. "I wish I could bend with Levy one day." The wink he gave didn't go unnoticed by her, and he could see her start to blush wildly. "So who's watching you today?"

"Mira!"

"Mira, huh?" He straightened back up to his normal towering height. "Well, want to go find her?" He asked.

"Can I ride?" Happy craned his head back in order to look at Gajeel's face.

"Of course, Little Man!" He smiled as Happy extended his arms, and lifted him so he was sitting on his shoulders.

"Weee!" Happy giggled as he grabbed hold of Gajeel's hair for support.

Gajeel looked down at Levy, "You know, if you ever wanted to feel taller-"

"Dont." Levy tried to send him a venomous glare, but the blush on her cheeks didn't help.

"Alright... Where'd you leave Mira, Little Man?"

"On the mats." He pointed ahead, and Gajeel followed his finger.

"You know, Natsu ran out in the middle of class." Levy said in a hushed tone so Happy couldn't hear. "I think he went missing."

"Shit..." Gajeel breathed out quietly. "Happy, where's Natsu?" He asked.

"I dunno."

"Where was he last?"

"With Mira."

"Great." He sighed as they came to the front desk to find Laxus sitting in for Mira.

"Hey Laxus, can you page Natsu, we found something of his." Gajeel motioned to the boy on his shoulders.

"Sure." He grinned as the three took a seat at the empty juice bar. " _Can we have Natsu Dragneel come to the front desk. It seems we have found a lost item with your name on it."_ Laxus finished the page, and got up from the desk. Ducking behind the bar, he rummaged around for something before placing a juice box on the counter in front of Happy.

"Hey Levy." Lucy called from the stairs, causing Levy and Gajeel to turn, while Happy was busy trying to get the straw out. "What a weird class, right?"

"You seemed to enjoy it." She moved over to Lucy could sit on the seat next to her.

"I liked it too!" Happy spoke up as he silently slid the juice box over to Gajeel, who rolled his eyes, and stabbed the straw through the top.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Happy!" He smiled wide, showing the gaps in his teeth.

"Happy?" She smiled at the name. "You don't happen to be-"

" _HAPPY!"_ A voice screamed at the top of the stairs. All four of them turned their heads as a certain pink haired gym trainer barreled down the stairs at speeds unknown, and didn't stop until he made it to the blue haired boy. "You had me so worried, oh my god." He reached his arms out and snatched Happy from his seat, pulling him into his stomach, as if making sure he wouldn't escape again. His knees gave out before he could do anything, and the two were on the ground, Happy standing, and Natsu kneeling at his height.

"Natsu!" He giggled as he kissed his nose. "I won." He grinned.

"Happy, I was very worried, you cant tun off like that-" He started before Mira came rushing down the stairs just as he did.

Only Mira chose his real name, sending chills down his spine. " _Harrison!"_

Happy froze and cringed a bit at his name, knowing people only called him Harrison when thy were really mad. "Im sorry Mira." He looked up at her with his big brown eyes for the second time that night.

Her anger melted into relief as she knelt down to his height. "Oh sweety, I was so worried." She scooped him up just as Natsu had done, and whispered him off to get his things.

"Gajeel, did you find him?" Natsu finally gathered himself together, and stood up once again.

"Yeah, he was attached to this shrimp. Must have been attracted to someone his size."

"Watch it there bub, or I'll spoil the fifth book." Levy glared at him.

"Thank you." Natsu pulled her into a hug that neither was expecting. It was a bit awkward, but once Levy pat his back, nothing but relief struck them.

"Sure, but I didn't even know he was yours. Or that he was lost at all." She shrugged. "He said he liked my hair and that he was playing hide and go seek."

"Thats Happy for you..." He let out a breath. "He likes colorful hair. Especially blue."

"Yeah, yeah. The little snot monster has a thing for the rainbow." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "C'mere Shrimp, I wanna show you somethin'." Levy nodded and hopped off her bar stool to followed him towards the break room.

Natsu turned his attention to the blonde next to him.

"Listen-"

"Listen-"

Both Natsu and Lucy started at the same time.

"Oh, you go first." Lucy ushered.

"Lucy, thank you so much for helping me out tonight, if it weren't for you I don't know how I would have handled that." He let out a breath. "And I'm really sorry for whatever happened."

"Me too." She confessed. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and to be honest it wasn't even that big of a deal."

"What was?"

She looked at him, as to make sure he wasn't joking. Deeming that he actually had no idea why they ever fought in the first place, Lucy decided to shrug it off. "Nothing." She sighed.

"If you'd like..." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd like to take you out to thank you."

"Like as a date?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blushed wildly at her accusation. "Oh! No! Nothing like that, I just thought maybe we could get a pizza or-"

"Bummer, I was hoping we could try again." She shrugged. "That's fine."

"Wait, you want to?" He second guessed himself.

She took a deep breathe before, "I would like to try and date you, Natsu." There. She said it.

"I... I..." Natsu, at a loss for words, did the only sensible thing he could think of. Which was, of course, to pull her into a kiss right then and there in the middle of the gym lobby that made her knees wobbly, and her heart swoon.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Levy whispered as she tried to keep up with Gajeel's brisk walk. "Gajeel?" She questioned again as they turned down a hallway. "Gajeeeeeeel?"

"Hmmph." He mumbled something incoherent to which she just rolled her eyes. "I have a class to teach."

"At the pool?" She asked as she realized that was their destination. "Then why am I following you?"

"What, you don't want to swim?" He grinned. "I'm just kidding shrimp, I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Soooo..." She said awkwardly. "Whats up?"

"Were having a company gathering thing." He let out a sigh, as if this was a hassle. "A party, if you will."

She couldn't help but giggle. "And?"

"And I'm allowed to bring a plus one." He opened the door to the pool, holding it for her. She nodded in thanks as they walked in to an empty pool. The water was calm, and the smell of chlorine overtook her senses.

"Ooh, a party." She turned to sit on the bench along the wall.

"Yeah, we all go to Laxus' place and eat fancy food and drink wine and all that boring shit..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sounds terribly boring." She rolled her eyes, playing with him.

"It usually is." He shrugged. "Especially once Mira drags out the karaoke machine."

"Id love to go." She laughed at him.

"Woah, who said I was inviting you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I was just rubbing in what a great time I was going to have." He sat down next to her on the bench, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh, how rude of me for assuming." She rolled her eyes as he played at revenge.

"Yeah there was this super hot girl I was going to ask."

"Oh  _really?"_  She smirked. "Who might that be?"

"Shes this little nerd in my yoga class." He started. "Yeah she has blue hair."

"What a weirdo!" Levy scoffed.

"Nah, it totally works on her." He waved his hand. "Yeah, so shes like five feet tall maybe, shes petite as hell."

"Must be awkward to walk next to her."

"A bit, but shes the perfect height for hugging so its great. Besides, I'm sure shed be a boss ass little spoon."

"Oh I bet."

"Anyways, shes super flexible. Like damn that girl can bend." Gajeel nodded his head. "Turns out shes a dancer."

"A dancer! You don't say." Levy hit his arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, girl can twirl."

"Good for her."

"Yeah so she came home with me one time."

"How scandalous." Levy gasped.

"Then she whooped my ass at all these games..."

"I like this girl."

"Me too." He looked her straight in the eye. "Think she'll want to go to this lame party with me."

"Maybe you should ask her." Levy whispered as her eyes darted back and forth between his, unsure of where to look.

"Alright," he took his arm off of her, and stood up. "I think i'll call her later." He stretched his arms above his head.

"But-" Levy could get anything else out as Gajeel's hands were on the hem of his shirt and before she could blink it was thrown at the bench next to her. He rolled his neck as his biceps fleshed, his veins popping out slightly. "I.. um..."

"What?" He asked as he turned back to her. "I have a class to teach."

"You have a tattoo?" She asked as she saw a flash of black on his shoulder.

"I have more than that." He held his hands out to her, which she placed her own in rather hesitantly. His fingers curled around her own, and he pulled her up quickly into his arms. "But now you have to go..." He leaned down and placed his lips on hers lightly. His lips caressed hers in a way that was loving, yet lustful at the same time. Before she could even get into it, and kiss him back, he pulled away. "Bye bye." He grinned at her as he took three steps back and jumped into the pool, causing the water to slash her slightly.

"Rude!" She giggled as she rubbed water droplets off her arms.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday!" He rubbed his hands back against his head to flatten his hair, and make Levy's heart swoon in one go.

"Bye." She waved as she made her way to the lobby.


	23. Chapter 23

"So that's that," Lucy shrugged as she and Levy cruised down the street in her pink monster of a car. They left the gym both on cloud 9 and equally excited to tell each other about their reasons.

"So you're dating Natsu now?" Levy asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" Lucy didn't try to hold back the smile that stretched across her face. Levy blinked, taking in the information.

"Damn," she whispered to herself more than anyone else.

"What? You don't think we'll make it!" A look of horror crossed Lucy's face at the thought of her best friend not approving her choice of boyfriend.

"No! What?" she looked at Lucy like she had two heads. "Of course not!" She waved her hands fanatically, begging for Lucy to wait for a moment. "I just lost a bet is all."

"A bet?"

"Yeah everyone kind of had a bet for how long it would be until you two finally got together," she explained.

"What do you mean everyone?" she asked, trying to understand this calmly.

"Not that many people!" Levy assured her. "Just me, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia was in it for a little bit- but she just agreed with Gray on every little thing- uh... Let's see," She thought for a moment. "Mira, Laxus, Cana, Freed, Jellal, Erza-"

"Erza!" Lucy was dumbfounded. The redhead was always in the gym at 6 am, and the two had barely seen each other. She had just heard a thing or two about the woman from some staff members in passing. Apparently she was a bodybuilder who was not to be messed with. Rumor has it that back in the day she used to compete against Mirajane.

"Yeah, I met her the other day I think."

"You  _think_  you met her?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I saw someone with red hair so I just assumed it was her," she shrugged.

"And?" Lucy asked as she flipped her blinker on before turning right.

"You'll have to see her to believe it."

"Maybe we can meet her at the party on Saturday."

"You were invited too?"

Lucy stared at the smaller girl. "I'm  _dating_  Natsu," she said as if it were supposed to change something.

"And I'm  _dating_  my Netflix account," Levy snapped.

"Yes, he invited me." Lucy rolled her eyes as they came to their driveway. "And I hear Laxus' house  _is enormous._ "

"That's not all I heard was enormous," Levy winked at her best friend.

" _LEVY!_ " Lucy screamed as Levy erupted into a fit of laughter. Her best friend stared wide-eyed at her.

"I'm sorry-" She wiped a tear away. "I couldn't resist." Her laughter died down, letting out a chuckle here and there.

"But seriously-" Lucy was cut off by the sound of an orchestra ringing from Levy's pocket. "Is that your phone?"

"Yes..." Levy said as she shimmied the phone from her small pocket. Trumpets and trombones blared as the bass drum started to beat to the tune of a familiar theme song.

"Is that the Game of Thrones theme song?" Lucy asked.

"Uh-" Levy began as Lucy parked the car expertly in their driveway. For such a wig car, they had a small space to park it. Sometimes they were almost thankful that Levy didn't have a car, just because if she had... Well, parking would be a bitch.

"I take that back. I  _know_  it's the Game of Thrones ringtone. I've heard that godforsaken song too many times for my liking." She rolled her eyes as Levy red the caller ID on her phone.

"I'm going to take this..." She said before she scampered off into her room, shutting the door behind her. "Hello?"

"Hey." A deep voice greeted her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Hi Gajeel." She reached one of her hands up to her hair to let her fingers comb through.

"Want to go to a party Saturday?"

"Didn't you already invite me?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But this is your  _formal_  invitation," he strained the word. "I said I'd call didn't I?"

"I guess you did," she giggled as she began roaming her room, looking for something to entertain herself as she talked on the phone. "I didn't think you'd actually call."

"Hey." Levy could hear was a small rustling noise, so she assumed Gajeel had shrugged his shoulders. "I said I would, so I did."

"So, what should I wear? Is this like formal-"

Gajeel scoffed. "I'm wearin' black jeans, so wear whatever you want. Wear nothin' for all I care."

"Well I'm not going to wear  _nothing_ ," she breathed out before throwing herself onto her bed. "Should I go for a dress or like-"

"Mira will probably wear a dress. Juvia too... Cana probably not." He made a small noise that could only be characterized as laughter before he continued. "Cana will probably wear a swim top n' jeans."

"A  _swim_  top?" She repeated.

"Yeah, Laxus has a huge pool n' a hot tub inside his house, and she takes full advantage of it," he said. "Not that she's ever  _not_ there. She practically moved in when they started datin'. Although I don't blame her, his house is pretty nice."

"So I've heard." Levy grabbed a stack of magazines and began rifling through them aimlessly.

"You won't believe it till you see it... He has rooms for specific activities. Like I'm talkin' activities that don't need specific rooms."

"Such as?"

"Honestly he probably has a sex dungeon," Gajeel breathed out.

"I feel like that may call for its own room..."

"But honestly, I can try to give you a tour, but I can't guarantee that we won't get lost."

"Sounds like fun," she laughed.

"Getting lost in a huge mansion is your kind of fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Huh," he gruffed.

"Getting lost in mansions, marathoning Netflix, and beating punks at Twister."

"Oi," he snarled. "Anymore comments like that, and you can walk to Laxus' house." He gave her an empty threat.

"Oh I'm sure Natsu could pick me up. He's going to get Lucy anyways."

"Ha! That idiot!" Gajeel laughed. "Good luck driving with him. He practically throws up whenever he gets in a car with his stupid motion sickness."

"Natsu gets motion sick?"

"Like you wouldn't  _believe_."

"But he teaches classes on those bikes?" She asked.

He laughed at her lack of knowledge on the spin classes. "Yeah, he claims that those are okay because the bikes don't  _move_."

"But he doesn't do real bikes?"

"Nope," Gajeel said, popping the  _p_  slightly,"Not ever."

"Why not?"

"Hell if I know!" He let out a snort. "Put him on the bike seat of a real bike 'n he looks like he's gonna hurl."

"But he can sit on a stationary bike?"

"If you want to know about his motion sickness, I recommend asking him. Or Lisanna. She knows all about that shit, considering she had to deal with it for so many years."

"Lisanna?"

"Oh, you haven't met her?"

"I think I've heard about her."

"She's Mira's younger sister," he sighed slightly, as if explaining this was troublesome. "Elfman too. He's one of Laxus' clients. Really big guy. White hair. Huge biceps-"

"Bigger than yours?" Levy said before she even realized it.

"Bigger than mine," he smirked. "And he's got a neck tattoo."

"Sounds like a scary dude."

"HA! No way, shrimp," he snorted. "He's about as soft as a tub of Playdough."

"That soft, huh?"

"Just ask him about his sisters, and he'll go on a tangent on how great they are, and all that shit." She could practically hear him roll his eyes. "He's a great body builder though."

"Even better than Erza?"

"Have you  _seen_  Erza?" He almost laughed. Erza could beat anyone in the whole town of Magnolia. Hell, the whole state. Maybe even the whole country.

"Once, I think."

"Oh, you would know if you say Erza."

"Does she have red hair?" The blue haired girl asked.

"That's kind of her staple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, colored hair kind of sticks. Don't you think?"

"Well I can't argue." She rolled her eyes, grinning as her blue locks fell into her sight.

"Huh?" Gajeel said to someone on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, yeah. I get it," he sighed. "One minute." He put the phone back up to his ear. "Hey sorry short stack, but I gotta go. Part of pool duty also means testing the chemicals."

"Sounds like a fun time."

"Fuck this, I barely passed Chemistry in the tenth grade, now I have to do this," he sighed. "Maybe I can rope Mira or someone else into doing it."

"Well good luck."

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"On my bed, reading magazines," she said. "Why?"

"You haven't ever tested pool chemicals, have you?" He asked slowly.

"I'm not going all the way back to the gym! Besides, I have to shower!"

"You could always shower here," He suggested. "Or at my place."

"As much as I would like to visit Lily, I have something to do tomorrow morning."

"More important than seeing my cat? I'm hurt." He scoffed lightly.

"Tell Lily I send my apologies." She laughed.

"Sure, sure."

"Gajeel?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked. She could hear him measuring chemicals, and crinkling the directions, on the other side of the line.

"I'll see you Saturday, okay?" She asked it as if it were a question.

"Yeah, I'll see you Saturday," he said before the line went dead.

Levy stood up and took a deep breath to steady herself before walking back to the kitchen. She noticed Lucy was lying on her stomach across the couch with her feet in the air, kicking back and forth, talking on the phone like some high school girl. She was whispering and giggling up a storm, so Levy assumed she was talking to Natsu. Levy could almost picture him doing the same thing on the other line of the phone. The blue haired girl turned to make herself a cup of tea, and was nearly scared to death as she heard Lucy squeal right behind her.

"WHAT!" The small girl stammered, almost dropping the tea box.

"What are you doing tomorrow!"

"Well actually I have to-" Levy started.

"We're going shopping!"

* * *

"I am not wearing this to the party," Levy deadpanned at her best friend as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress had a classic crew neckline with simple cap sleeves. It wouldn't have been too bad, had it not tapered in at the waist before flaring out all the way to her knees. The lemon print was enough to put any 1950's housewife to shame.

"I think its quaint," Lucy said, dressed in a skin tight black tube that could barely be  _considered_  a dress.

"I think you're quaint."

"Really?" She asked.

"No, why would you pick this out?" She asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask your sales woman." She shrugged before going back into her dressing room. Lucy Heartfilia had to drop her name at any store in the mall and all of a sudden she was the queen of England. Guess that's what you get for being the daughter of a CEO of a big corporation. Levy swore that she could rival Oprah. This was, of course, a ridiculous accusation as no one could rival Oprah.

"Do you have anything that reads a little more... party?" Levy asked, searching for the words she wanted to say.  _Maybe something along the lines of rip this off of me right now, and take me on the pool table?_ But how do you tell a stranger you've never met that you want to wear something that screams inappropriate sex. You don't.

"You  _did_  say house party," Lucy commented from behind a slatted door.

"It is a house party!" Levy whined.

"At a  _mansion_." Lucy practically purred the word.

"For a  _gym_." Levy deadpanned.

"Still a mansion!" Lucy sang.

Sighing, Levy turned to the sales lady who just walked into the changing area again. "Something dressy but not too formal, sexy but still classy, and something that would look okay standing next to someone wearing jeans." Levy told her, and she nodded before smiling, although she was clearly being underpaid for this.

"Any color preference?" The sales lady tossed her brown ponytail as she thought of something. She was taller than the average woman. This, of course, was also brought to Levy's attention as she was shorter than the average woman. She had natural brown hair, and Levy thought that it would look like Lucy's- if she had not been dying it all these years.

"Not really." Levy added.

"What's your date wearing?" Lucy's sales lady spoke up, her blonde hair falling behind her effortlessly as she swayed over to Levy. Her hair was like a sea of sunshine, the way it billowed behind her, as if they were liquid gold waves splashing on the shore. Levy was almost entranced by the way it swayed effortlessly, yet her red hair bow stayed in place.

"Lets see if Usagi still has that blue dress." The taller one spoke as Levy read her name tag.  _Makoto_  and underneath,  _Jupiter._

The blonde spoke up once more, "I don't think blue would go well with blue hair. Doesn't Ami say that all the time?" Levy read her name tag as well.  _Minako_  and directly under that,  _Venus._

"Well maybe a light blue?" Makoto suggested.

"What time is this party?" Minako asked.

"Oh, uh..." Levy rolled her eyes, searching her brain for an answer.

"It's at 9," Lucy called.

"Thanks," Levy yelled back at her friend. "It's at 9." She repeated back with a smile.

"So something dramatic would be okay..." The blonde said.

"I think I know just the thing." A third sales woman with two long blonde pony tails poked her head into the room.

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Natsu called from his spot the kitchen. Lucy had let him in the house with a kiss twenty five minutes ago, and told him 'two minutes'. Natsu, being a man, of course knew this meant longer than two minutes.

"I don't know why you came so early in the first place," Lucy commented from the bathroom, her voice muffled from the action of putting on lipstick.

"I said I would be here at 8..." He whined as he slung his head back against the chair.

"And I said the party was at 9, so why bother?"

"I guess-" Natsu said before he heard footstep. He perked his head up, excited to finally get off of the seat he had been is for _far_  too long. "Rea-" He started to comment before he realized that his date was almost a foot too short and had blue hair.

"Sorry Natsu, you're going to have to wait a bit longer." Levy smiled sadly to the pink haired boy. It was a shame Lucy was making him wait, he was so patient after all.

"At least Gajeel will be on time!" Natsu yelled to Lucy.

"At least Gajeel will have a girlfriend by the end of the night!" Lucy kidded to Natsu, causing Levy to blush.

"I'm going onto the porch before you say anything else embarrassing." Levy swung open the front door to reveal Gajeel walking up the steps. "Nice timing." She couldn't help but smile when she saw him.

"Gihee." He laughed slightly. "You too shrimp."

"Ready?" She asked, closing the door. Not before of course, shamelessly checking him out. He was wearing exactly what he had said. Black, on black, on black. Sometimes Levy wondered if he ever wore any color. Sometimes there was white, or gray... But those weren't really  _colors..._  More like lighter shades of black.

"Whenever you are." He held his arm out to her, which she delicately placed her hand on top of. "And by the way, I told you so," he whispered.

"You told me what?" She asked as he held the car door open for her.

"That I had a super hot date." He smirked at her before slamming the door shut. Luckily for her, not only did the noise of the door snap her out of her shocked state, but it also hid her blush from Gajeel. At least, she thought it had.


	24. Chapter 24

"Gajeel, glad you could make it!" The door swung open with so much force it would have been torn off easily, if not for the special screws, as a muscular man greeted Levy and Gajeel. Although this door did no justice for what treasures hid behind it. As soon as the door creaked open Levy could swear she could hear angels singing it was so blindingly white. The marble floors sparkled like a calm crystal lake on a cold fall morning. The walls were cream. A perfect contrast to the gold statues in the foyer. That's right. Gold statues. Who needs gold statues in their entryway?

No one. Unless you're a rich ex-body builder with enough cash to buy a boat. Or ten.

"Thanks for the invite," Gajeel rolled his eyes. It was well known to everyone at the gym that Gajeel was not the most outgoing of employees, but seeing as this was one of the only work events with free alcohol, he always made it a point to attend. Plus, he actually liked his co-workers... Not that he would ever admit it.

"Great to see you, Levy," Laxus offered her a kind smile before stepping aside to let them in the house. "Gajeel knows where everything is, so feel free to explore. If you need me, you can find me around."

"Thanks," She smiled at the blonde man as she cautiously stepped into his house after Gajeel. "Uh, Natsu might be a little late."

Laxus let out a deep laugh at the girl's worried expression. "I know, he's already texted me complaining about seven times-" A small ding came from Laxus' pocket. "Make that eight times,"

"Yeah Lucy is-"

"Don't worry about it, Levy," Laxus reassured her.

"I'll try not to..." She knew that Lucy would take a ridiculously long time to get ready; maybe she should have taken more time so Natsu and Lucy wouldn't be late alone... Although she knew Lucy didn't mind being late- she was practically late for everything that wasn't shopping, yoga, or a girls night.

"Wanna look around?" Gajeel nudged her arm lightly.

Levy looked up at him and smiled a bit to herself. If someone had told her just a few months ago that instead of sitting home, and watching Netflix on a Friday night; she'd be in a mansion with a really cute guy who likes her- and she even liked back- well she wouldn't believe them. But as she stared into his eyes, she found that she was learning more about herself. She liked what he brought out in her, and how she could find something new about him every time she looked.

To think that in the middle of his big eyes, there would be hints of red. Although she could never put her finger on his eye color. It was one she had never seen before. The outer ring was brown, maybe, but it was also black, like the sky at midnight. All she knew for sure was that the longer she looked at them, the hotter her insides began to feel. It took all her might not to ooze into a puddle on the floor. His eyes were tender and kind when they looked at her, but she knew that they had the ability to look rash, and mean, they could even fill with hatred as most eyes do. However. They didn't.

"Levy?" Gajeel asked lightly. She blinked a few times, shaking her head of all the thought that had just occurred.

Levy shook her head, ridding her thoughts that brought her back to her teenage years. "I'm fine, sorry." She waved a hand dismissively. "Just zoned out there for a second."

"Well do you want a water or something?" He asked. "Maybe an adult beverage..." He eyed her skeptically. "If you even drink," He grinned down at the girl who flushed a bright shade of salmon.

"I do drink, thank you," She pouted her lips. Sure, her body was a bit on the smaller side, and her alcohol tolerance wasn't that great, but she liked to have a fruity drink every once and awhile. However, she was not a good drunk, and frankly she did not feel like doing that to Gajeel on what could be technically their third date. "I'll have a water for now though..." She followed him as he turned towards the kitchen.

The walk through the hallways was nothing short of immaculate. The walls were covered with fine art that made no sense to Levy but was still nice to look at. "He's kind of an art snob," Gajeel commented as they passed a particularly atrocious painting that Levy couldn't even begin to understand.

"Who would have guessed?"

"Cana tried to sell one once," He smirked and blew a quick breath out of his nose in fond memory. "It didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Nothing too bad," He rolled his eyes. "I mean they're still together now," He pointed to a painting on the left that Levy assumed was the reason for it. "Lets just say that after that argument they were attached at the hip. Literally. They banged like a screen door in a hurricane. For a week." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "Even at work. Let's just say that my lunch break plans did not include walking in on them leaning against the fridge."

"Oh my god." Levy couldn't help the crimson color that overtook her face all the way down her neck and to the tips of her ears.

"But anyways," Gajeel shrugged as if he were talking about the weather. "Here's the kitchen." The swinging door slammed against the wall, causing a slight banging sound. The room was filled with other party goers that Levy had never seen at the gym before. Gajeel walked in the room as if it were his house. Opening up the fridge to peer inside at its treasures. He reached back and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Levy gripped the cap nervously, tapping her fingers against the side.

"Sure you don't want anything stronger?" He raised an eyebrow as he held a Guinness in his hand.

"I'm good thanks." She fixed a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. "Are you sure you should be drinking?" She asked.

"I'm not pregnant," He deadpanned before he smirked at her.

"I mean you're driving," She trailed off, not wanting to sound worried. It didn't work.

"What? You can't drive?"

"I- I," She stammered for words. She never thought that she'd be the forced designated driver. Her stomach turned in on itself before she could stop it.

"Relax Shrimp," He placed a hand on her shoulder immediately relaxing her. "It was a joke."

"I knew that," She tried to smile it off, but anyone could see how awkward she was feeling at the moment. Her fingers gripped the water bottle in her hands tightly causing the plastic to crackle under the strain.

"I have a really high alcohol tolerance, but if you don't feel comfortable with me drinking then I won't have anything," He whispered to her.

"Thanks," She mumbled. "You don't have to do that for me-"

"Don't sweat it," He opened the fridge and placed the can of beer back where he found it, changing it for a water. "Let's go meet some people."

* * *

"Oh, Lucy just texted me that she's here," Levy smiled at her phone.

"Want to go meet her?" Gajeel asked.

"No, I'm sure they'll find their way," She smiled, leaning against him slightly as they sat on a couch in Laxus' living room. They had talked to people, wandered the house, and roamed through some of the impressive garden. After all that walking the two decided to sit down for a while on a couch that they found. The couch, like everything else in the house, was all too large. However, they still sat very close to one another, so much so that their shoulders brushed against each others.

Her dress ruffled lightly against his shirt, and she could almost hear his heartbeat. He focused on her breath, and just relaxed in the moment. She had never had a boyfriend treat her this way. Not that they were dating or anything but they were definitely exclusive... right? It was a nice change of pace to be able to sit somewhere, close, intimate, and just listen to each other.

"Did you see Cana tonight?" Gajeel broke the silence.

"No, why?"

"I think if we don't say hi she'll give me an earful on Monday," He let out a long sigh as if this were a hassle for him. "I've got to go find her." He stood up and straightened his shirt. Turning around, he looked down at Levy. "Coming?"

"Yeah." She jumped right up after him, following him out the door.

"She usually stays in the kitchen or in the room with the ping pong table," he shrugged. "So it should be easy to find her."

"Why the ping pong room?"

"Beer pong," He deadpanned, "And flip cup  _sometimes_."

"Sounds like she throws a lot of these parties."

"She uses pretty much any and every excuse to throw a party. Laxus doesn't care, so they always have them at his place," He laughed, remembering something. "Once I got so trashed that I passed out on his piano. I can never even begin to describe the cleaning lady's face when she walked in on me sleeping." He let out a low chuckle at the memory. They walked a few more feet, music slowly getting louder as they approached a door.

"What's that noise?" Her blue hair swayed as her head cocked to the side.

"That'd be the party." He placed his hand on the door, hesitating, before he turned to her. "Stay close-"

"Wha-" The door swung open, and Levy was met with the most amount of people she'd ever see in one room at one time. Bodies slammed into each other as beer was passed around in bright red solo cups. Most of the girls were without shirts with beer and sweat running down their stomachs. Having never been to a college party, Levy could only imagine that this is what they would be like.

She felt a big hand wrap around her own as it tugged her though the crowd. She looked around frantically at the sights around her. The center of the noise was the Queen herself, Cana. She was standing on the countertop, controlling the keg, and filling red solo cups. Her outfit was very much so like the rest of the girls there. She had on black sandals that clicked against the counter as she stumbled about. Levy would have been more impressed for her being so tipsy, yet able to maintain her balance, if that was not one of the most unsanitary things she had ever seen. Her leopard capris were right enough to outline the shape of her strong leg muscles, and left little to the imagination. Her top, if it even qualified as a top, was a black bikini that somehow kept her boobs up. The strings strained and Levy prayed that they would keep their hold. However, even if it were to snap, she was sure Cana wouldn't even notice.

"Shit," She could barely hear Gajeel mumble as he waved through the crowd. As they got closer to the master of ceremonies, more people were pushing and shoving. Everyone wanted to watch what Cana was doing. That or get beer, get a girl, or if they're lucky, both. Levy's hand dug into Gajeel's, silently begging him not to let go.

Sadly, a girl much younger than Levy came barreling between them, forcing their hands away. Levy reached and grasped for his hand once again but failed to grab it. She was now alone in what she imagined would qualify as a 'mosh pit'. Fear was the first word that came to mind, but terrified would be a better fit. Screams echoed off the walls, and bodies slammed into her own. She could barely keep her feet on the ground as they pushed her towards Cana.

"G-Gajeel!" She pleaded for him, not like he could hear her. Her hand shot up in the air, waving, as if he could see her over this crowd.

Suddenly, miracle or not, a body was pushed off her her own, and Gajeel was standing in front of her. He nodded his head, silently asking if she was okay. She nodded back, hoping to get out as soon as possible.

"Gajeeeeel!" A loud voice slurred over the raging beat of the music.

"Hey Cana," He bellowed.

"Here, have a cup!" She laughed as she sprayed beer into the red cup in her hand.

"None tonight," He said, holding up a hand.

"Whaaaat!" Her hair slumped over her face, and her body convulsed forward. "Why not! You always drink!"

"Driving," He shrugged. "Next time I'll have two."

"You'll have more than that!" Cana threw her head back and let out a cackle. "If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me!"

"Always do," He waved two of his fingers in a salute-like gesture. He looked down at Levy once again, making sure she was safe, before he pushed through the crowd once again.

"What in the world-" Was all Levy could manage to get out once they were in a silent hallway once again.

"Want to go to the garden again?" Gajeel asked.

"Uh... sure," Levy shrugged. She would be happy to be anywhere but that kitchen.

"Sorry about that."

"It's not a big deal." She tried to pass off as confident, but she was sure he could see through the facade.

"Cana's parties weren't this bad in college," He smirked. "Well... Maybe they were."

"I wouldn't know," Levy shrugged.

"Well, you only just met Cana."

"I've never been to a party," She clarified.

"Like, a college party?"

"Any party really."

"You've never been to  _any_  party?" He stressed the point.

"Thats correct," She smiled at him lightly.

"Man girl," He rolled his eyes, "We need to get you out more."

"I get out enough," She laughed lightly, not even able to hold a straight face.

"Maybe they have one of those conventions for Game of Thrones," He suggested, "You can find people just as Netflix-crazed as you."

"I'm sure they have Netflix and Chill clubs all over the world," She laughed to herself, "But I'm not really interested in that."

"Netflix and what?" He asked.

"Netflix and Chill?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, you poor innocent thing," She giggled, placing a hand on his arm. "Maybe I'll tell you when you're older."

"No, really," He looked very lost, and Levy couldn't help but burst out laughing at the man. "I hope your Wifi goes down tonight," He glared at her.

"What a rude thing to say!" She managed between laughs.

He grabbed her waist, and pulled her into him."I'm going to leave you in the middle of the garden if you don't tell me right now."

"Guess I better get a GPS then," She smirked.

"I'll give you  _one_  more chance," His voice was light and playful.

"I don't want to sully your virgin ears."

"Have it your way," Before she knew it, Gajeel had bend down, and hoisted Levy over his shoulder in a fluid motion. He had picked her up, and toppled her over so she now had no choice but to stare at his rather shapely behind.

"G-Gajeel!" Her world was turned upside down by this man, quite literally. "Put me down!" She clawed at his belt, hoping for something to grab onto.

"Nope~" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm going to scream!" She warned.

He let out a laugh. "Everyone loves a screamer," She couldn't help the blush that took over her face.

"Please?" She put on her nicest tone.

"I don't know if you deserve it," He turned his head forward, and took a few steps. Levy lurched her arms forward, trying to grasp onto him for any sort of support. His torso was too broad for her to grab, and his shirt was nothing more than flimsy cotton.

"Pleaaaase? I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh?"

"Within reason!" She quickly added.

"No fun..." He murmured under his breath. "How about," Faster than the blink of an eyes, Gajeel spun Levy around again so she was on her feet. Her hair was a bit wilder than before. His head was in front of hers in mere moments, their eyes staring into each others' with the fire and passion of a thousand suns. "You go on a date with me?" He asked.

"What do you call this?" She shrugged her arms, motioning to their surroundings of flowers and shrubberies that looked as if they were straight out of a fairy tail. They had even passed a few water fountains on the way here. Laxus was definitely a romantic.

"Well, how about we go on a date without friends," His head motioned to the house with bass booming from the windows, making the grounds shutter.

"Maybe we should just get new friends," She laughed jokingly. As if she'd want to trade in her friends for anyone else. They were definitely diamonds in the rough.

"In the market for a new boyfriend?"

 _Oh my god..._  Levy's heart pounded at the words. Her brain went blank. She was prepared for this sure... She had hoped it would come... Eventually... But now? Right now? This was there... third date? Second? She didn't even know herself. She could hear Lucy in the back of her mind, screaming at her to accept " _You have fun with him_." "Maybe?" She questioned out loud. "Know anyone?"

"Ouch," He laughed, clearly undefended, but still startled at the words. He took a step closer, narrowing the space between them until it was nonexistent. His arms wrapped around her torso like snakes, coiling around their prey. They trapped her in, except she didn't  _feel_  trapped. She felt safe. Like nothing could ever go wrong while she stayed in that warm embrace on that cool summer afternoon. "I think I know a few people."

"Oh yeah?" Her teasing did nothing to calm her racing heart, and she was almost sure he could feel it against his chest.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" Playing dumb. What a great idea, Levy.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" God, it was like they were back in high school again. She could feel her palms start to sweat... disgusting.

"Of course!" She couldn't contain her excitement anymore, and lucky for her, he shared these feelings. His lips were on hers in mere milliseconds. His own were coarse, slightly chapped, yet filled with want, need, lust. Hers were the opposite. Complimenting his in the best of ways. They were small, soft, lightly glossed. Timid, and almost shy.

Their breaths synched together as they exhaled through their noses. Once they collided, heat warmed through them, coursing from their soft lips down to their toes. She could feel his arms tighten around her waist, almost cutting off the oxygen in her lungs from the sheer force. The smell of roses, lilacs, and lilies filled the air when the breeze came through the garden, lifting Levy's dress and hair in an angelic show of passion. The floral scents mixed with a musk that Levy could only pin point as Gajeel's cologne. As they deepened the kiss Gajeel pulled away abruptly.

"My house?"

"Oh hell yes," She breathed out.


	25. Chapter 25

**I have returned! Sorry for the break. If you dont remember where the fic left off, Gajeel and Levy were heading to Gajeel's house for some sexy time...**

**~Hana**

* * *

The door slammed open with incredible force as two figures rushed inside the dark house. The noise of the slam echoed through the darkness, but the two were much too engrossed with kissing each other to notice. Levy kicked her heels off, throwing them without a care as to where they landed. Gajeel stepped out of his sneakers with ease before flipping his position with the girl to try to turn on the lights. He groped the wall for a switch, but after two unsuccessful tries decided that it wasn't worth his time. Instead, he pushed his lips into her own as he slithered his hands down to grab the small girl's waist.

"Gajeel-" She moaned softly into his mouth, causing him to smirk lightly. Pushing them off the wall they were currently against, he led them through his hallway. They stumbled together at first, unsure of how to move together. After a step or two, they figured it out, their bodies reacting to one another. As they walked, Gajeel thought he heard a meow, but ignored it. Even with his eyes shut, he managed to maneuver them through his house until he got to his bedroom. Unlucky for him, he left the door closed, so as he tried to push them through, Levy was stopped by a wooden barrier. However, that didn't stop the lust that poured from them. Levy let out a soft squeak of surprise when her back hit the door, which did nothing but boost the raven haired man's ego.

His hands dipped from her waist, until they were cupping her ass nicely. He moved the mounds around, massaging them lightly as her breathing started to get labored. Two of his fingers tapped on the back of her thigh, and she took the signal, wrapping her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up. Still leaning on the door slightly, she was trapped and suspended in the air. She could feel the smirk on his lips as he pushed his own into hers with great force. Gasping for air, she nipped at the top of his mouth, grabbing hold of his lip in between her teeth. She could hear him gruff out a small noise that send vibrations down her spine directly to her core.

Reaching behind her small frame, Gajeel felt for the doorknob. When his hand finally located it, he turned it swiftly, causing Levy to lose her back support. Without much time to realize exactly what was happening, Levy started to fall back, letting a high pitched squeak out in the process. Reacting quicker than she thought possible, Gajeel's hand swooped under her and caught her back, while the other caught her right arm in the air.

"What?" He breathed out, inches away from her face. "You didn't think I'd really let you fall?" He flashed his pointy canine teeth at her, taking in her flushed features. Of all the bimbos he had been with, the sex had never meant anything to him. There were a few fucks here and there that had a hint of something. Back in college he didn't focus on women that much. He didn't focus on guys that much either. He mainly just stayed in his room, alone. This was all so new to him. Actually looking at his partner for what she was feeling, wanting to give her pleasure, rather than doing whatever he felt.

"No." She smiled. Her hands shot up to the sides of his face, dragging it back down to hers. Their mouths conjoined as if they were two puzzle pieces that had been separated for far too long and had finally reconnected. The heat in the room seemed to get nearly unbearable, and Levy itched to get her dress off as soon as she could. One of her hands roamed down from Gajeel's face to his collar bone as she popped one button undone. Catching on, Gajeel quickly rushed them over to his bed, slamming the door shut in the process; the last thing he wanted was for his cat to wander in and start whining for food. He placed Levy on the bed underneath him, and he quickly started attacking her neck with kisses, nipping at her skin every so often.

Levy's small fingers moved nimbly as they ghosted over every button, opening them all. When she was done, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. There was a certain emotion behind his own that she couldn't quite understand. Her hands hesitantly moved to his shoulders, slowly slipping his shirt down his back. Her eyes darted down to his stomach, and back to his eyes. There wasn't anything different than seeing him at the swimming pool. So why the weird expression?

Levy decided to push it off as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her. His elbows bend rapidly, and their faces were mere millimeters apart. "Well," he chuckled slightly.

"You were too slow," she breathed out.

"Ever hear of a little foreplay?" He teased.

"Ever hear of-" Gajeel rolled his eyes before he dipped back down to capture her lips. If she wanted to pick up the pace then by all means he would pick up the pace. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, wiggling the muscle around in her warm cavern. Her arch backed lightly as he slid a hand under her back, grabbing the zipper of her dress. He continued to assault her tongue with his own as he brought the zipper down until it hit the stop. His hand made its way back towards her shoulder blades, scraping over her spine as it made its way, inch by inch. Levy could almost feel the goosebumps form on her skin in anticipation. When his hand finally found its destination, he hesitated.

"No bra?" He asked, breathless.

"In this dress?" She asked.

Laughing slightly, he kissed her again. Deciding that Gajeel wasn't competent enough to take her dress off without completely destroying it, Levy took it upon herself to slide out of the body dock she had worn that day. She brought it up around her neck, and pushed against Gajeel's peck slightly, signaling for him to break off their kiss. He moved away slightly, but his lips remained.

"Ga-heel..." She mumbled against his lips. "Get opff" She laughed against his lips when he pushed into her harder. "Sheriously!" Finally breaking their contact, Gajeel sat up and grabbed the dress from her neck and threw it across the room. "H-hey!" Levy sat up, as much as Gajeel's body would allow her, with her arms reached out.

Gajeel kept his eyes fixed on her. Realizing the position she was in, Levy fought every fiber of her being that was screaming at her to cover herself. There was no reason to feel shame. There was no reason to want to hide... So why did she want to so badly? Fighting her own wishes, Levy lowered her hands to the bed, and locked eyes with Gajeel.

"Hello." She said flatly.

"Hey." He nodded his head at her.

"Fancy seeing you here."

He looked around the dark room. "In my room?"

"Your room?" She fakes a shocked expression. "What?" Her head whipped around, looking at nothing. "I thought this was my room." She shrugged. "Terribly sorry. It appears that I've made a mistake." She crawled out from under Gajeel. "Well, I must be going." She smirked as he lunged at her, dragging her back into bed.

"As if." He laughed.

"Oh no, someone help." She bopped her finger off his nose. "I've been captured by a big scary dragon."

"And yer never getting away." He grinned. "Gi-hee."

"I'm real fast." She glared.

"I'm faster." He growled as he grabbed her hips and brought them together with his own. With her underneath him, he allowed his hands to roam over her. They moved up from her hips to her rib cage, tracing over the bones lightly. Right before he made his way to her breasts, his thumb coasted over the skin connecting her boob to her rips, causing Levy to flinch. This caught Gajeel's attention, and naturally, he did it again.

"Aha-" She let out a gasp and flinched again.

"Hmm..." He grinned against her. Apparently Levy was a very ticklish person. Tracing over her skin as light as he could, Gajeel searched for other ticklish spots. There were the usual spots, like the hips, the back, and the stomach. But that one spot on her rib cage was the most unexpected.

She would never tell him, but she actually enjoyed being tickled there. Her breasts were nothing spectacular. They were B cup with small nipples; nothing to gawk at. And they weren't very sensitive. They were just there for decoration, but didn't take up much real estate. She had never minded them too much before. Never even touched them aside for washing them in the shower. So this new found ticklish spot was news to her. And she liked it very much. Her left side was a lot more ticklish than her right and it was fascinating to feel the sensation run through her body. She practically arched her body into his thumb, silently begging for him to tickle her there once more.

But he didn't. He had waited long enough, and wanted to get at her. So as Levy was bust arching her back and mewling in his ear, his hand slipped onto her stomach. Her breathing stopped for a moment and she waited. Fear and excitement coursed through her veins so fast that she couldn't decide which was more powerful. Did she actually want this? Sure she had been friends with Gajeel for a while now and she knew him, so what was the harm? They were on the same page, and they trusted each other. She wanted this... right?

Levy didn't really have much time to make up her mind because before she knew it, Gajeel's hand was in her underwear, and his finger was ghosting over her folds. Lust overtook reason, and her legs slowly started to part, allowing him access to her most private area. Slowly, his finger traced down, until it was at its destination. Suddenly, without warning, it plunged into the moist depths that were Levy's nether regions. She could feel her back arch off the bed, ever so slightly, as her mouth opened in silent screams. His finger retracted, and pumped in once more. Once it was thoroughly coated in her juices, he moved up to her clit. Girls always went crazy when he rubbed them a certain way, and he was set on making Levy scream his name tonight.

His mouth moved from its place on her neck up to her ear. He let out a hot, shaky, breath as he eased into her with another finger this time. His lips moved around her ear, kissing and caressing the soft point behind it. He listened to her heartbeat to gauge her reaction. He found that over the years it was always a telltale sign if girls were into what he was doing. They could easily fake an orgasm, not that they ever had to, but he had a hunch that Levy was the kind of girl to do so. Not that she wasn't into what he was doing, because the way that she was grinding on his finger said otherwise. He knew she was hurt in the past, and he wanted to make her forget all about that. Replace all of her memories of him with the sweet ones of himself.

"Levy," he practically purred into her ear.

"Y-yes?" She breathed out with a heavy sigh. He moved away from her ear and looked into her eyes. Her face was flushed and her lids were half closed. Soft lips hung open as shallow breaths puffed out at an uneven pace. He wiggled his fingers together and watched as her eyes closed while she bit her lip to suppress a moan. An incredibly sex moan that he would have bouncing off the walls soon.

"Gaa-" She tried to moan out his name in want, but the sheer lust dripping from the first syllable had him diving into her lips once again. Their lips barely contacted before their tongues invaded and took over. Sweet innocent kisses were long forgotten as an insatiable wave of need washed over their bodies. Their lips stayed connected as Levy and Gajeel worked on removing the rest of their clothes. They struggled at Gajeel's belt for a moment until he snapped the leather band with sheer force. (This would be discovered later by Levy who was extremely impressed, but Gajeel shrugged it off, seeing as it has happened more than once.) Once all their clothes were off, and the floor was littered with garments, they separated. Gajeel sat back on his heels and looked at the complete wreck under him that was Levy McGarden.

Her hair was completely disheveled as it fanned out around her like a lion's mane. Her chest heaved up and down as she labored to breathe, causing her perky breasts to move slightly. Her smooth skin shone in the slight moonlight that trickled through the room, causing the only piece of clothing on her body to shine. Her silver necklace dipped into her collar bones as she blinked at him. Gajeel couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. As sappy as it sounded, it really looked like Levy was an angel.

"Jesus Christ..." He muttered to himself as he looked away. He shook his head of his stupid thoughts before he leaned over to his bedside drawer, opening it with one smooth motion. Reaching his hand around, he grabbed a small foil package and brought it to his mouth. Grabbing on with his front teeth, he quickly tore the package.

"Aren't you not supposed to use your teeth or something?" Levy asked as she stared up at Gajeel's actions.

"Are the cops?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side. "No I just..."

"How would you open it then?"

"Scissors?"

"Scissors." He repeated in a monotone.

"Yeah, you know. Those sharp things that humans created for the sole purpose of opening packages." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"You want me to go get some then?" He asked as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"But it's already opened."

"Jesus fuck." He moaned out. "You've got to make everything so goddamn difficult don't you." He returned to the task at hand as he pinched the end on the condom before rolling it onto himself.

"Well..." She rolled her eyes and laughed nervously. It wasn't meant to be a nervous laugh, but Gajeel could see through it.

"Hey." He leaned over her just as he had done plenty of times that night. His hand brushed her wild blue hair from her face. "It's alright." He could see some tears start to form on the corners of her eyes as she desperately tried to will them to stop. Blinking didn't do much to help her as more tears formed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She reached up to rub her eyes.

"Levy," He breathed out lightly, smiling slightly at the small girl. "We don't have to do this-"

"No!" She practically screamed.

"I won't be offended." He chuckled slightly. This wasn't the first time he was cockblocked.

"No, I want to, I really do!" She promised. "It's just that..."

"You can tell me."

"Well… Jet." Her gaze moved down in shame, but as soon as she looked down she was met by an embarrassing sight, so she was forced to look back into those red-brown eyes.

"What about him?" He continued to play with her hair since it seemed to relax her.

"Every time we..." She paused. "When we… I just..."

"Levy." He said her name again.

"I just don't have any good experiences with any of this and I'm just a little scared is all." She sat up across from him, leaning against the pillows that lined the headboard.

"Don't apologize." He sighed. "None of that was your fault and you should know that." Levy had never outright told Gajeel about her past. She didn't need to. She was ashamed of it, and the only two people who knew were her mom and Lucy. She didn't want to broadcast the fact that she was in an abusive relationship to anyone. It wasn't a badge of honor to her, she survived but just barely, it was more of a battle scar that would probably stay with her forever. If she thought about it, she was sure she could think of a real scar she had. Jet was always a fan of throwing dishes when he had a fit.

"Thanks." She smiled before she pulled him into a hug.

"I gotcha." He squeezed her back lightly as she wrapped her legs around him. Her arms flexed around his head, and her hips rocked into his own harness, reminding him of the situation. "Do you-" Before he could finish his question and ask if she was comfortable with everything that had just happened, Levy lifted herself up and pushed herself down onto him, fully sheathing him inside within a matter of seconds. "Shit..." He groaned.

"Too slow," she winked at him before she winced lightly.

"Hurts, don't it?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine." She smiled but was clearly uncomfortable.

"Next time let me prepare you all the way," He said as his arm wrapped around her and nestled under her breast on the opposing side. His thumb swiped over her ticklish spot once more, just because her laugh made him smile.

"Sorry, but I was in a rush." She giggled.

"I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down to assault her neck as she rolled her hips into him slightly. "And I'm sure as hell not letting you go anywhere." He grinned against her collarbone, playing with the necklace that sat on her delicately. He started rocking his hips slowly. It was the first time for Levy in a while and he didn't want anything bad to happen. However, all his fears were tossed out the window once Levy arched her head back, revealing her neck to him happily. His teeth nibbled across her neck, leaving bright red blotches as it moved from spot to spot. Her breathing matched with his as pants and moans filled the room.

"H-harder." She moaned loudly, almost forgetting where she was. She crossed her fingers that his neighbor wouldn't be able to hear them though the walls. Although, if she was, Levy was sure that she would hear the sound of the headboard lightly tapping the wall behind the bed.

Gajeel let out a groan before his hands moved down to Levy's hips and nestled themselves lightly into her curves. Their grip tightened as he began to lift the small girl up in order to slam her back down. Combined with the bouncing and slamming and moaning, the room filled with the stench of pure sex. Levy's hair started to stick to her slightly as she felt sweat form on her brow. She could start to feel that foreign yet familiar feeling of warmth coil in her stomach. Something started to build inside of her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Gajeel," she practically whined. "Please..." She looked into his eyes for a moment before she was blinded by white. With one last thrust, she could feel herself fall apart all around him. She felt her walls clench around his thick girth and moaned at the feeling. She pulsed uncontrollably as Gajeel continued to thrust in search of his own release. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her partner came moments later, spilling into the condom.

Levy was spent. She had only cum once and she felt like she was going to fall asleep right then and there. "Gajeel," she whispered, her voice already going hoarse.

"Hmm?" he hummed in response as he laid her down on the pillows gently before getting up to dispose of his mess.

"Thanks." She whispered while he leaned down to kiss her.

"Any time." He winked before he climbed in next to her, turning off the light, and settling into his bed. Her small frame snuggled up to his own, and he felt a new warmth that he had never experienced before. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight shone though black curtains and cast a design on two sleeping figures. Clothes were strewn around the room as a light snoring echoed off the walls. The clock on the side of the bed read 1:34, and the two showed no signs of waking up. That was until a small black cat started to meow outside of the door.

Lily was ignored when the two had gotten home, and was absolutely starving. He hadn't had his breakfast yet and it was already lunch time. He was going to let it be known that he was mad. His cry echoed through the door, ringing in a certain blue haired girls ears. "Hmm..." She moaned lightly, trying desperately to grab hold of the sleep that threatened to escape her. _Meoooooooow._ The noise sounded once more.

" _Please..."_ Levy groaned out as she tossed over.

_MEOOOOOW!_

"Alright, alright." She whispered as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "One second." She yawned before she stretched her hands up, cracking her shoulder in the process. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood on shaky feet. She started at the floor as she walked, trying to avoid stepping on anything. When she finally made it to the door, she cracked it open slightly, and a black furry ball bolted into the room and made a B-line to the bed. It leaped up onto Gajeel's back and walked to his head.

Levy giggled at the cat as it leaned down to sniff its owners head before it meowed at him. "Shhh," She silenced him as she reached down to the floor to grab Gajeel's shirt from last night. It would fit her like a dress, blocking the cool air on the summer morning. (Although Levy would discover that it was actually 1 in the afternoon.) "C'mon, Lil." Levy cocked her head to the door as she walked out, and the cat soon followed, rushing past her and bolting down the hallway in front of her. "Wow, look who's ready for the day." She said more to herself than the fluff ball.

"What'll it be this morning?" She asked Lily as she started opening cabinets to find his food. "Tuna?" Three cabinets down. "Salmon?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or do you like chicken?"

"He likes kiwis." A deep voice rumbled from behind her.

Levy screamed and whipped around to see a very tired and messy Gajeel standing in the kitchen doorway. "If you were _awake_ why didn't you say anything!" She clenched her heart through the oversized shirt she was wearing.

"Lily always wakes me up," he struggled the words out through a yawn. "Don't even have an alarm clock. Jus' my cat." Levy couldnt help but giggle, thinking of how every morning Gajeel's little black cat must jump on his bed and walk across his sleeping owner to wake him up. It was cute.

"So whats for breakfast?" Levy raised an eyebrow as Gajeel finally walked into the kitchen to stand with her.

"Lily needs his kiwi."

"Yeah what did you mean by that?" She watched at Gajeel grabbed a kiwi from a fruit basket, which contents were at least 80% kiwis, and a knife.

"He likes kiwis." He slid the knive through the brown fuzzy skin, and walked over to Lily's food dish. "He loves them actually." After he dropped in one of the halves, the cat, who was patiently waiting, rushed in to start eating his meal. Levy watched in awe as the small black ball dowered a kiwi right out of the skin as if he had done it every morning of his life. Gajeel, who was now standing back next to her, took the other half in his hand and bit into it.

"You and your cat split breakfast?"

"Do you want some too?" He held out the kiwi for her. "Or there's other fruit, or pancakes, or waffles or anything you want really. I ca whip you up another Gajeel original if you wait a few minutes."

"Whatever is fine." Levy smiled. "What do you want to do today?" She hopped up on the bar stool and leaned on her fingers.

"If you keep that up," he waved a spatula at her open shirt as she leaned over the island counter, "you."

* * *

**IM NOT DEAD! This fic isnt stopping, Ive just been SO overwhelmed with school, and college, and cosplay, and life, and oh my goodness... I am so sorry for that brief yet long hiatus. Im ending my job next week (seasonal position which is great) so I'll have more time on my hands to MAYBE finally finish this fanfic! ITs been so long! Almost two years or something like that! Thank you for everyone who has stuck around this long, and who will continue to stick around with me. I write this for you guys, so tell me in the reviews what you'd like to see happen at the end! Maybe the gym blows up or giant aliens fall from the sky. Who knows? Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following! Till (hopefully not as long) next time!**

**~Hana**


	26. Guess Whos Back (Back Again?)

SO.

Hello my lovely friend.

It's been some time hasnt it?

Youve gotten taller, smarter, and all the more gorgeous while I've been away.

Im so sorry I left you alone.

BUt.

G U E S S

W H O S

B A C K

B A C K

A G A I N

H A N A ' S

B A C K (sorta)

Okay so this chapter isnt even finished but I found it on my laptop and I was not going to leave you to fend for yourself at how this would end so I am here to deliver a T E A S E R for the next chapter. This is not a full update. Dont freak. Its like two papragraphs maybe idek its just cool okay. This is a gift from me to you. Now. Go on. Read away.

__

* * *

The day progressed slowly, and neither wanted it to end. After Levy ate her breakfast, which was a Pop Tart unceremoniously shoved into her mouth by a grinning Gajeel as she nearly choked from laughing so hard; then he flipped on the TV before making his way back into the kitchen.

“What do you want to watch?” Levy asked.

“Whatever's fine...” Gajeel's voice echoed from the kitchen where he cleaned up pieces of Pop Tart before Lily got at them.

“What about Face Off?” Her small voice could barely reach him as she zoned out, staring blankly at the TV just as she had done for hours on end.

“Face what?”

“Face Off.”

“Where are their faces?” Gajeel walked over to the back of the couch, leaning over so his chin rested on the crown on Levy's head.

“Where is your face?” She scoffed as she brought her two hands to the sides of Gajeel's face, slapping his cheeks lightly. “On your head.”

“What the hell kind of show is this,” Gajeel snatched the controller from her loose grip.

“Hey!-” She lunged at the channel changer.

“Wait a second, Shrimp.” He laughed as she flailed her hands above her head to try and retrieve the controller. “So its monster makeup?”

“Yeah, monster makeup.” She rolled her eyes.

Red eyes narrowed down at the small blue head. “I am like this close to dumping salsa on your head.” He held up his two fingers about an inch apart from each other.

“What!” Her mouth fell open. “That is _such_ a waste of salsa.”

“That's it...” He mumbled and stomped back to the kitchen just a few feet behind him. Levy turned around, sitting on her knees, and peered over the top of the cough at the man as he terrorized the tiled floor underneath his feet.

“Gajeel...” She whispered as he opened the fridge and rummaged around. “Youre kidding, right?” She asked.

“I know I just bought some... Ah, here.” The door of the fridge slowly closed as Gajeel retained eye contact with the small girl cowering on his couch. He placed the jar on the counter with a soft click; still keeping his new tense eye contact, he moved over three steps and reached for the chips in the cabinet next to the stove.

“Gajeel…” He started walking towards her. “Buddy… Friend… Pal…” Thinking on her feed, she shot up off the couch. “We can talk about this.” Her hands instinctively shot up to protect her from the oncoming assault that would be spicy pureed Mexican tomato dip.

* * *

 

This is it. That's all I got for now. But I'll update this soon(ish) Maybe a week, maybe a month, maybe two. But it will come! I havent abandoned this yet. I thought about it, I really did. But there were too many people here and honestly thats like THE most annoying thing that can happen like ever (so uncool.) So yeah. I am back. Although if you havent seen, I uploaded a new storyy starring Eren and Levi from Attack on Titan because theyre basically my OTP forever they are just 2 cute and their character designs are to DIE for. Augh. Perfection. So yeah go on over and read that if youd like. If not then. Idk stay here. Re-read this story and laugh at how bad the beginning is and watch little Hana grow up and mature as a writer. Like now my nails are a little longer so like they go *tap tap tap* on the keybard so thats cool. I mean you cant hear it, but let me tell you how nice it is. Like at least 5. 5 nice. yes. that is it. WELL ive talked too long and nobody probably read it all. if you read my rant then you get a high five. feel free to college in the comments! (I will reply and give you a high five with my pretty long tappy nails) 

* * *

 


End file.
